


In Another Dawn

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, but no one would believe him, influenced Khalid to be mischievous, pinky promise marriage, what if Byleth, when he tells them that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: What if Jeralt actually left Fodlan after the fire in the Monastery and lived with Byleth in a different place?What if Prince Khalid meets Byleth and they grew up together?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 119
Kudos: 453





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all in for childhood sweethearts

Prince Khalid is a young prince of Almyra, the fourth prince born in the royal family and the heir to throne since his mother is the current Queen.

He's known to be standoffish since he became five years old, and it's no mystery why for he's had a lot of death threats over the years. Especially from his eldest brothers who were shoved to the side upon his birth and their rights to the throne taken from them.

And with his three year old younger brother being targeted as well, he took it upon himself to study things beyond his age for their survival. Thankfully, there are some people inside the palace and in politics who'd prefer to have him alive.

Though the play of politics is still complicated for him to understand, at least he knows that he can rely on a few people until they show their real selves.

He and his brother lives in the Capital, and not a boring day goes by without Khalid testing out things he had learn for survival. One would think his stay in the Capital is miserable, but it's actually not so bad.

He gets to go out with his mother or his instructor every now and then, seeing the place where he lives with his own two eyes, and not just through the eyes of the higher ranked nobles that comes to the palace to report things.

The Almyran capital is big, with the place split up in many sections: near the palace is the marketplace for the higher end merchants, and on the eastern and western sides of the city are another marketplaces that caters to the citizens' needs.

Sprawled out next to those markets were the residences of the merchants who opted to display their wealth, and then those of the commoners whose houses were almost touching.

There were several city squares where people meet up for a date, picnic or just hang out with one another, decorated with large fountains and decorative canals that runs around the city.

Khalid is also curious of what's outside the Capital walls though his instructor, and many others, have told him there's nothing out there but endless plains, and maybe an oasis or two. Or maybe a group of nomads who took it upon themselves to follow their cattles around.

And according to his history and geographical lessons, the nomads are the highest and the most respected people of Almyra, next to the King for the work that they do. They're the ones who produce the best meat and dairies and breed the best horses and wyverns to supply the royal army.

While there are others who also do those stuff in their own farms, the quality from the nomads is what have been established as the top tier and thus the royal family protects them and in exchange, the nomads sell their wares to the royal family almost exclusively.

They were out one day, with his combat instructor, to get a wyvern egg from a breeder that has lost its mother and his instructor wanted to give the egg a new home and a new family.

Khalid's little brother, Karim, stayed behind with their mother since they have some of the honey soaked fruits that he likes and would not trade for, not even for a walk in the city.

Beside, he's too young to have any idea what it means to re-home a wyvern egg.

"You must be... General Nader?" A tough and rough looking man with braided blond hair and tightly cropped beard asked Khalid's combat instructor. He wears clothes common in Almyran mercenaries, that Khalid sometimes get to chat with at times. Those who were not hired to kill him that is. Thankfully those mercenaries have a conscience and didn't really try to kill a kid, compared to those assassins Khalid tried to reason with the other week.

The little prince of Almyra gazed up at him, fascinated by him that he didn't notice the young girl in short twin braids standing by the sideline and keeping watch over the wyvern egg, a protective hand on top of it.

She doesn't wear the same clothes as the older man, but rather she's wearing what the commoners usually wear for their every day lives.

"Uh, yes. And you are...?" Khalid's instructor said uncertainly.

"Jeralt. I was told to deliver this egg by your friend." The man said, gesturing to the kid next to him who seem bored.

Nader only looked at Jeralt carefully, eyes darting between him and the kid who's standing by the egg. It's not new to him that some assassins dress up as ordinary mercenaries to get close to the Prince and attempt on his life.

He gently pushed Khalid behind him, keeping his eyes trained on Jeralt.

"What happened to the man who's suppose to deliver?"

"Recuperating in one of the houses down the street." Jeralt replied. "He got set upon by bandits outside the capital, probably to steal this egg. My daughter and I were just passing by when we saw it happened. Couldn't let a man die just like that for a trivial item like this."

Nader considered him for a moment, then decided to trust him even a little, since he still delivered the egg. If this was another person who knows the value of the wyvern egg, he wouldn't have bothered to meet up with them.

He thanked them, taking the egg from the little girl who never once changed expression. She had gently patted the shell before standing next to her father, watching Nader and Khalid go back to the palace.

Khalid turned to look over his shoulder to see the girl's face for the last time.

She's incredibly interesting, with her silence and that expression. And when her father took her hand to walk away, presumably to the house where the delivery man is resting, Khalid turned pink when she looked over her shoulder to look at him. Their eyes met briefly before they both turned away to stop themselves from tripping.

Khalid regrets not being able to talk to her, even with a few words. It's rare for him to meet someone around his age group who's taller than him, and who doesn't seem to have any interest on bullying him.

Once back inside the palace, Khalid took several cushions for the egg to sit on as Nader checked on the list of wyverns who are nesting mothers that can take in the new egg.

"They don't seem to be from around here, don't they?" Khalid asked his instructor as he sat down on a soft cushion and holding the egg up carefully on another. He admired the hard, speckled shell, pressing his cheek to it.

"Eh, it happens." Nader replied. "Displaced mercenaries from your mother's homeland. Probably have a bounty on his head or something, trying to turn over a new leaf..."

Khalid gently caressed the egg, wrapping his arms around it but not being able to envelope it entirely.

"What will happen to this egg?" he asked.

"When it hatches, it's going to be trained to be part of your father's wyvern company." Nader idly responded as he finally found the name of the wyvern that is perfect to look after the egg before it hatches. "Or if your father's feeling generous, he might give it to you."

Khalid brightened up at that.

Him, have his own wyvern friend? That would be awesome.

If he can't have friends in his age group, at least he has a wyvern companion. Wyverns don't lie to the person they bonded with after all.

And once they've imprinted, it's going to take a while for them to adjust to a new master if their previous abandoned them or died.

"Now, kiddo." Nader said as he picked up the egg. "We'll be resuming your lessons tomorrow, so do whatever you want to do today so that you won't be distracted."

Khalid stood up, adjusting his pants and fixing his hair.

"And you're not allowed to go out on your own." Nader added, making the prince pout. "If something were to happen to you, I'm not sure which one of your parents would kill me first." 

How'd he know he's going out to look for that mercenary and his daughter?

Was it because he's pretty obvious that he's desperate for friends? And that the girl seem to be nice, if not a bit unnerving because she never changed expressions.


	2. Trust

Khalid tried his best not to trip over his own feet as he ran from their pursuers, holding onto his little brother's hand tightly.

He had noticed them as he and his younger brother had snuck out to see one of the city squares where there's a variety of shops and knick knacks that are pretty interesting for kids their age.

Khalid knows he shouldn't have brought his brother along without Nader or any kind of guards, but the little squirt was demanding, to the point he's making a big fuss about it. His older brother had no choice but to give in.

And now, without anyone to protect them, Khalid has no choice but to make his little brother run if they still want to live.

Khalid turned at a corner and bumped into someone, making him and his brother stumble.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going!" Khalid said crossly as he rubbed his bum.

"Oh, it's you." A girl's voice said without much inflection. Khalid looked up and saw the mercenary's daughter on the ground, still holding onto some groceries she bought.

The older prince only stared at her, not believing his luck.

He's been trying to look for her every time they go out incognito mode but to no avail. One would think that she'd be out with the other commoner kids who plays all day under the sun.

But judging from the light tan on her skin, she doesn't go out much. She probably just go out to do errands or something.

Khalid didn't think much on those stuff and focused on what's in front of him, which is much more important.

She doesn't have any of that accent that will mark her as an outsider, like his mother. Maybe because she had grown up in Almyra?

Maybe she's half Almyran too?

Khalid stood up and checked on his brother. Satisfied that he's unhurt, he turned to look at the girl.

"Sorry, we're in a hurry." He told her, trying to hide the fact that he's thrilled to see her.

Maybe he can ask her in an off-hand way where she lives?

The girl stood up, dusting off her clothes, and looked at him questioningly.

"Someone's after you?" she asked.

"Yeah, so excuse us." Khalid said, taking his brother's hand again and moving past her.

Now's the time to ask her!

However, his confidence died in his throat when she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Hey, let go!" Khalid said, trying to shake her off.

"You're going to get cornered there." She told him, as she started dragging him off to a busy street. "That way is a dead end."

"Hey! Let me go! Don't you know who we are?"

"Kids who have little sense of danger." She replied, making another turn. She stopped, glancing left and right, noticing the people acting strange as if looking for something.

Khalid took offense at that. Kids? She talks as if she's not a kid herself! 

"Here." She pulled the two princes into a narrow alleyway. The three of them hid behind some large crates as they heard some frustrated voices gathering nearby.

"Damn it! That brat is slippery than an eel."

"He couldn't have gone far, he has his brother. Go search for them."

"Seriously, he's just a kid. How are you failing this badly?" 

"You're one to talk! Get a move on and search for him!"

Khalid wrapped his arms around his brother protectively as they waited for the area to be safe for them to come out. The girl let out a yawn as she stayed alert for any movements coming towards their direction.

When the men finally cleared out, the girl let out a small sigh.

"They're not really good with their job, aren't they?" The girl said as she finally stood up and helped Khalid to get back on his feet.

Khalid looked at her suspiciously, his arm still around his brother.

"Why did you help us? You expect some kind of reward?"

She inclined her head. "Reward? For what?"

"Khalid, I'm tired." Khalid's little brother said as he crouched down with a pout. "And hungry."

Khalid blinked at him, ignoring her question, then sighed. "Okay, I'll carry you back home..."

"It's still dangerous you know." The girl said, watching the two of them.

"We'll manage." The elder prince replied as he crouched down so that his brother could drape himself on his back. He hefted him securely and stood up carefully. "Thank you for your help."

Well, so much for asking where she lives.

Khalid don't think they'd get along well if ever they become friends. She's older than him, a head taller, and too blunt with her words for his liking.

The girl only stood there in silence, that Khalid thought that she might be upset with him for turning her down.

"Our house is near." She told them. "You'd be safe there."

Khalid considered it for a moment, surprised that she offered to give them shelter from danger for a few hours. Even though they barely know each other.

Either she's a trusting fool, or he's the trusting fool.

The way back to the palace is going to take him a long time, with his brother on his back. Nader will surely look for them once he doesn't hear either princes whining about being bored, and Khalid just have to meet up with him then go back to this house to pick up his brother.

Not to mention, he knows his brother is going to be fussy since he's hungry. It'll be kind of hard to hide from their pursuers if he has a whiny companion.

"Fine...I'll take you up on your offer." Khalid finally told her, since she gave him the answer to the question he wanted to ask much earlier. At least it wouldn't be weird that he's asking where she lives for no reason other than a vague "in caase I want to drop by for a visit".

Nodding at that, the girl looked out of the alleyway carefully before stepping into the busy street and motioned for Khalid to follow her as they blended into the crowd.

"What's your name?" Khalid asked her as they walked.

"Byleth."

"I'm Khalid, and this is my brother Karim." Khalid informed her, wondering if she doesn't really know about them. "Are you new here?"

"No. I grew up here."

"I see... So your mother's an Almyran?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful that he found someone of half blood like them. He's curious to know how life is for her if that's the case.

Byleth was quiet for a moment as she turned the corner that leads to a much less busier street. Lining the street were houses that belongs to the middle class Almyrans, not too big or too small for a family of five.

Though in all honesty, their house is one of those larger cut of land compared to the others and that made Khalid wonder if being a mercenary pays that much.

Or maybe her dad only takes on jobs with big pay? Though those are also high risk ones...what if something happens to him, what will happen to Byleth?

Does she have other relatives? If no, then maybe she can live up with them in the palace.

Khalid told himself to stop thinking that way. Jeralt seems to be a careful man and will pick whatever job he deems to be okay and not life threatening.

"I never met my mother." She replied as she stopped by a door and pulled out a key. She inserted it and opened the door, strolling into the house with the two princes in tow, not giving Khalid the time to apologize.

She closed the door behind them and motioned for them to get comfortable.

Khalid looked around as he set his brother down on a nearby chair.

It's a quaint, warm looking house, which he didn't actually expect from a commoner's place. The whole place is probably just the size of his personal quarters, with the bathroom and walk-in closet included.

Not that he wanted to look down on the commoners and their way of living.

He's just...never been inside such a house before and it's honestly fascinating.

It has that homey vibe that he couldn't help but actually relax despite of their predicament.

The house is pretty much just built for basic comfort and function, since it's obvious that it doesn't have that woman's touch that can soften each corner with a small potted plant for decoration (and not just those potted herbs Jeralt has for cooking) or maybe even a little trinket.

Byleth went to the kitchen to deposit the grocery she did and went back to where her visitors are to give them water to drink and some biscuits she took out of a jar.

Karim devoured the biscuits after mumbling his thanks. Khalid sat next to him, nibbling on a biscuit while Byleth sat across from them with her own biscuit to eat.

"So... Why did you help us?" Khalid finally asked after a long stretch of silence. 

"Because you looked like you needed help." Byleth replied. "Dad said we should help those in need."

"What if we stole something and were running off?"

"You don't look like some thieves to me, the way you dress. And you were with that man we met before, right?" 

Khalid pursed his lips at that, flattered that she remembered him.

"By–" he started but was cut off when the door opened and her father came in with a frown.

"Byleth, why is the door unlocked? I told you to keep this locked and..." Jeralt trailed off when he saw that he has some surprised visitors. He looked at his daughter.

"Hi dad." Byleth greeted him.

Jeralt sighed. "Don't hi dad me. Wipe that amused expression off your face." 

Khalid blinked, looking back at Byleth who still has a deadpan expression. 

He doesn't see any changes from her expression so what's her dad saying?

Jeralt sighed again, scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess I have to look for the General to pick these two up... We don't want to get dragged into any politics in this kingdom..."

"But they're my guests, dad."

"Yes, I know. I'm happy you found some friends finally but..."

Khalid drowned out whatever Jeralt was saying to his daughter as he looked at the girl who saved them.

She doesn't have friends? Is it because of her expressionless face? Or the fact that she's mature for her age?

It's no wonder he doesn't see her outside with the other kids.

And before he knows it, that one little comment from Jeralt got Khalid interested in being her friend again.

How can he tell what she's feeling with her expression not changing at all?

He has to know the secret in reading Byleth's moods and expressions.


	3. Retainer or Friend?

"As thanks for saving me and my brother, I thought of making you my very first retainer." Khalid said one day when he had begged his parents to bring in Byleth and her father into their employ.

He pestered them for several days after the incident, where he got an earful and a punishment from their parents for exposing themselves to danger.

Byleth only stood in front of him, her expression still not changing.

Khalid's mother, Tiana, had recognized Jeralt the first time he stood in front of them and Jeralt only sighed in defeat when she asked him to be part of Khalid's instructors.

Nader was miffed about it, since he's the sole instructor in charge of the prince's combat lessons and takes pride in that. He gave way when the two of them faced off and he admitted that Jeralt is more than capable of teaching Khalid. If he could get the prince to cooperate that is.

Khalid doesn't mind, for the person he wanted was Byleth. His interest in her had lead them to this and since he's still bad on socialising with kids his age, the words coming out of his mouth were borderline rude.

Byleth, however, doesn't seem to care.

She just stood there, staring at him with a deadpan expression as always, though Khalid knows she can see right through him.

"I only did what was right." She told him. "There's no need to thank me."

"Well I'm also doing what I think is right." Khalid replied defensively.

"I don't think so. You're lonely, and this isn't the way to get friends."

"Who told you I'm lonely and...and..." Khalid fumbled.

"Because I recognize that expression on anyone." Byleth said simply as she walked closer to him. She pressed her hands onto his cheeks.

Damn it. Why is he so short? He hates being looked down upon by a kid too.

And she's too direct and informal in his presence.

Eh, not that he mind. He likes it, being treated as an equal.

Khalid only pouted. "Fine. So what. I'm still a prince..."

"You're not one to be bothered by stations."

"How would you know that? We only met twice."

Byleth squished his face further. "I just know."

Khalid struggled to get his face free from her hands, his ears red.

She doesn't have to know that everything she said was right.

"Anyway!" a flustered Khalid said. "You'd be living here with us as my retainer and–"

Karim bursted into the room, his face alight with joy when he heard that the nice girl from the other day is in the palace.

He ran straight at Byleth, hugging her.

"Bilet!"

"Byleth." she corrected him idly. Karim only looked up at her, beaming.

"You're staying?" he asked her eagerly.

Byleth glanced at Khalid then back down at Karim.

"Only for a shortwhile. Maybe." she replied. Karim laughed gleefully as he grabbed hold of Byleth's hand and tugged at her to go with him. She looked at Khalid for some kind of clarification on what to do.

Sighing, Khalid took his brother's other hand and the three of them went on to enjoy the day in each other's company.

During snack time, Karim is messily eating the fruit served to them that Khalid had no choice but to keep on wiping his face clean.

Byleth only watched them, intrigued.

"What?" Khalid said defensively when he noticed her staring.

"Are you always this straightlaced?" Byleth asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always looking after Karim, even though he doesn't need your constant attention."

"Life is different here." Khalid told her. "It might be hard for you to understand. But hopefully you'd realize that soon enough."

Byleth pursed her lips. "Maybe..."

Later that evening, Byleth relayed everything to Jeralt on what happened during the day. Jeralt only chuckled at her, patting her head affectionately.

"You're the only child who can talk to a prince like that and not get thrown into a dungeon. You're gutsy, kid." Jeralt told her.

"I feel bad for him and his brother..." Byleth said as she looked down at her hands. "They never get to experience what it's like to be kids..."

Jeralt sat there for a moment, taking in on what she had just said.

It's not like Byleth ever got the chance to be like the normal kids around Almyra. They always excluded her from their games just because she doesn't wear her emotions openly.

Since then, she just stayed home and started learning how to do basic domestic chores, alongside the basic sword training Jeralt sets aside for her.

If she were to be a bodyguard for the princes, then she should know how to defend herself as well.

It's quite uncanny and somewhat amusing that she feels bad for the princes when she herself haven't been the kid she's suppose to be.

"Well...we're going to be here for a while." Jeralt told her. "So why don't you show the prince on how to be a kid and enjoy his youth?"

His suggestion earned him a happy mood from Byleth, which can be determined by the slight curl of her lips.

Jeralt stared, since it's the biggest action she ever made in regards to expressing herself.

He knows it shouldn't be a big deal but maybe the reason for that is because she finally found someone she resonates with and helping her express herself.

And it's only Day One.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to stay there after all.

Even if the place is rife with betrayals and dirty politics, maybe the kids can still lead a normal life until they're ready to join that part of adulthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a mess. I tried my best to make this work for a short burst of story. Like a pass through or filler. The first draft was even worst...


	4. Goodnight

"What are you doing here?" A voice behind Khalid said, making him jump in surprise. He whipped around and saw Byleth looking at him.

He had snuck into the stables one morning where they keep the wyverns, checking on the egg they had re-homed.

It's about to hatch in a few hours according to the gestation period for wyvern eggs.

As for Byleth, she remained in the palace with her dad to be Khalid's "retainer", but her work is more like being a nanny to him and his brother.

It only took a few days for Khalid to trust Byleth with his life, something he didn't expect he'd do.

Maybe because there's something unexplainable with Byleth's presence. There's something about her that makes people trust her quickly.

Even his parents trusts her to keep Khalid and his brother out of trouble and danger.

Whatever it was, Khalid is thankful for having her by his side. At least he doesn't feel as lonely like before.

And now, a few weeks in, the two of them are inseparable. Somewhat.

Byleth has to return to her appointed quarters next to her dad's after the day has ended. But most of the time, when the both of them couldn't sleep or don't want to part just yet, the two of them do stargazing in a safe place, where Byleth teaches Khalid the names and stories of the stars that her Dad passed down to her.

"Byleth! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Khalid told her as she entered the stables and sat down next to him.

"I was worried about you." she replied. "I couldn't find you in your usual spots..."

Khalid pouted as he relaxed his shoulders, turning to the wyvern who's fostering the re-homed egg.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. "But I don't want to miss out on the birth of this baby wyvern. There's a chance my father would give this to me and so I want to be the first one it sees..."

"They're not chickens or ducks who imprints on the first thing they see." Byleth frowned.

"You don't know much about wyverns, do you?" Khalid asked her curiously. She only shook her head.

"Dad deals more with horses."

Khalid nodded at that. Jeralt did say that he's not confident on teaching a kid how to ride a wyvern and wield a weapon at the same time.

He decided to share all of his knowledge to his friend as they sat there for hours, waiting for the egg to hatch. Byleth had to excuse herself for at least half an hour to get some food and drinks for the two of them if they were to stay there for a long time.

And when it did start cracking by twilight, the two kids waited with bated breaths, watching intently as the baby wyvern breaks out of its shell.

The baby is a white wyvern, which is rare around Central Almyra. These kind of wyverns are mostly found in Eastern Almyra, near the border. And they're mostly not the friendly type compared to the others.

It's a mystery how the breeder got his female wyvern to breed with one of their males. But for now, the baby occupies the attention of the two kids in front of it.

"You're so pretty..." Khalid said as the baby wyvern shook its body and plopped towards them, dragging its wings.

"Hi bud." The prince said softly as he let the wyvern sniff his hand. Byleth only watched him as he and the baby wyvern started to warm up to one another. The mother wyvern only leaned down to them, to nuzzle both kids.

"What's the gender?" Byleth asked curiously.

"We'll know around eight months." Khalid replied, laughing when the wyvern nipped his fingers playfully.

"Hey, you two." They heard Jeralt say from the doorway. "So this is where you two have been hiding..."

Byleth looked up at him while Khalid has the wyvern in his arms, nestled comfortably against him.

Jeralt entered, along with Nader who has a relieved expression on his face.

Khalid stood up carefully. "Look! The egg hatched! Isn't it pretty?"

"Kiddo, we were all worried." Nader chastised him first. "The two of you were missing the whole day...we thought something bad happened..."

"The people working in the kitchens saw me." Byleth piped up.

"Yes, but they didn't know where you went after getting food." Jeralt sighed. "Seriously...you should told at least one elder where you're going..."

"You have to apologize to your parents, kiddo." Nader said to the young prince. "They were distraught, though they try not to show it."

He only raised his eyebrows at that. "My father? Really?"

"Hey, he might play too rough with you but he still cares. Now come on you two, back to the palace and wash up."

Nader picked up the wyvern from Khalid's arms. "As for this kiddo, it has to stay with its mother before you can go around and bond with it."

Khalid nodded at that and followed Jeralt out of the place, with Byleth beside him.

He took a quick look over his shoulder and saw Nader making cooing faces at the baby wyvern.

Wow. Just. Wow.

He told off Khalid and yet he's doing the same thing five seconds later.

Adults are so weird.

"Hey, Khalid..." Byleth whispered, eyeing her father carefully, hoping that he won't hear what she's going to discuss with the prince.

"Hmm?"

"Want to sneak back in after everyone turned in for the night?"

"Huh? Why?"

Byleth shrugged. "I figured you'd want to say goodnight to it."

Khalid smiled sheepishly. "I'm that obvious?"

"No. I just made a wild guess. I do the same whenever a horse gives birth."

With the plan set, they behaved throughout dinner time and then met up outside the hall. Khalid only raised his eyebrows questioningly at the bundle of blanket Byleth is holding.

"Just in case you want to stay longer and I can't fight the urge to sleep." She informed him as they stealthily passed by the patrol and into the stables.

Khalid wondered just how long does she thinks saying a goodnight to a wyvern will take.

Once back inside though, the baby wyvern perked up and went over to Khalid, obviously sad that he went away.

Byleth laid down the blanket on a clean spot and sat there, with Khalid following close behind, now forgetting that he's just suppose to say goodnight and return to his rooms.

Later on at the dead of the night, Jeralt looked around for his daughter worriedly. He woke up to get a glass of water only to find that her bed was empty.

His hunch led him to the wyvern stables. Lo and behold, he found his daughter, along with the prince, fast asleep and curled up against one another, holding hands on a large blanket. Draped across them is the baby wyvern, who seem to be weirdly comfortable with its position.

"Oh for the love of..." Jeralt swore under his breath.

He's not sure which kid had suggested to sleep there but it's not healthy or safe for them at all.

They're going to get a lengthy lecture tomorrow.


	5. Mom

Khalid clung to Byleth tightly as he cry, while Byleth only wrapped her arms around him consolingly.

The baby wyvern that hatched two months ago has been proclaimed dead in the early morning. A reluctant servant has knocked on the Prince's door to deliver the news, with Byleth holding Khalid's hand.

The baby wyvern had contracted an illness that affected its appetite and have been vomiting badly starting on day three.

The animal physician that took care of the wyvern have narrowed the cause down to something it ate, probably something spoiled. There's also the factor of it being stressed in its environment, what with many people handling him every now and then, especially after it ate.

There's also the possibility that its overall biological structure is weak, with having mixed heritage. There's a lot of unknown factors on its death, but in the end, Khalid is just devastated over the situation.

Khalid has lost sleep for the week it was trying to recuperate, with Byleth at his side all the time. She got permission from the King and Queen to stay with him in his rooms to look after him, though Jeralt also reminded her that she should look after herself as well.

She's still also a kid after all.

And when the news came, Khalid had closed the door, trying hard to keep his tears in check until he crouched down, hugging his knees.

Byleth carefully coaxed him up and back onto the bed where he cried against her until he fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him up since he deserves a long rest, Byleth made herself comfortable on the bed with him and slept.

By midmorning, Tiana stopped by his rooms, worried since he didn't come for breakfast. Karim went with his father to the King's Audience chamber where he became the center of attention, being the adorable little man he is. It was thanks to his presence that the King was in a good mood and was overall extra benevolent to those who came in to talk with him, even if they brought in some annoying news.

"Khalid...?" Tiana said softly as she approached the bed. There, she saw her son snuggling up to Byleth. It made her smile but they have to eat properly.

She gently shook them awake, with Khalid clinging more closely to Byleth with an annoyed grunt.

Byleth opened her eyes to look up to the Queen.

"It's almost past lunchtime." Tiana informed her.

With a small nod, Byleth sat up slowly and tapping Khalid awake.

After eating under the supervision of the Queen (with Khalid still emotionally wrecked by the loss of his wyvern friend), Byleth was pulled aside by Tiana to have a private talk with her while Khalid takes a bath.

"I know it hasn't been that long since you came here." Tiana said gently as she placed a grateful hand on Byleth's head. "And we had expressed our gratitude to you and your father many times for how you two managed to take care of our boys...but please, Byleth. Don't forget to look after yourself as well."

Byleth only inclined her head questioningly, wondering what brought this on.

"Your Majesty...?"

Tiana smiled at her. "You haven't been sleeping well because of Khalid and that wyvern, haven't you? Not to mention Karim wanting to play with you while his brother studies. You barely have time for yourself..."

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Byleth's ear. "Byleth, I want you to have a few days off from looking after the boys. Have proper sleep and rest."

"But Khalid and Karim..."

"I know. And Khalid needs you to be healthy." Tiana said gently as she pressed her palm on Byleth's forehead and nodding sagely.

"You're coming down with a slight fever, dear. You don't want Khalid to be worried about you if you collapse, right?"

Byleth nodded mutely.

"Don't worry, I'll explain to the boys what happened. Your father is also worried but he doesn't want to make any of you sad by keeping you two apart."

Byleth looked down, knowing that the Queen is telling the truth.

Her dad looked like he wanted to say something every time she'd get up from her bed in the middle of the night because a servant came for her at the request of the prince.

While there's always that gentle reminder to look after herself from her dad, he never actively said anything about taking a well deserved break.

Friends do need some time off from being with one another to live their own lives.

Tiana pulled Byleth into a hug, gently caressing her hair.

"Oh, my Byleth..." she said softly. "I can never say enough thank you for coming into our lives..."

Byleth, not really knowing what to do, only placed her arms around the Queen. She'll never know what's proper and improper in dealing with nobles like them since they all behave so much familiarity that even some of the staff inside the palace thinks that the father and daughter are sucking it up to the Queen just because they're from the same homeland.

That afternoon, both Khalid and his brother visited Byleth in her quarters, where Jeralt had finished giving her the medicine prescribed to stop her fever from getting worse.

Khalid only stood there with a frown, crossing his arms.

"You should have said that you're not feeling well." He scolded her. "You're my retainer and your welfare is my responsibility."

"I thought I was your friend?" Byleth said, fighting off the strong pull of sleep thanks to the medicine.

"Well...yeah. You're our friend but on the official papers, you're my retainer." Khalid told her as he sat down on the bed.

Karim placed his hands on the bed and bounced up and down.

"Bilet, let's play."

"Karim, she's sick." Khalid told him. "She can't play with any of us for the next couple of days. So it's just going to be you and me."

"But you're boring."

Khalid stared at his brother indignantly.

Three year old or not, that's rude of Karim to say that to his face.

"Excuse me? I'm fun to be around."

"Bilet is more fun."

Khalid pinched his brother's cheek. "I'm not going to give you piggyback rides anymore."

"That's okay. Uncle Jeralt will piggyback."

Byleth let out a chuckle at that, making Khalid look at her.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Having little siblings is fun." she told him, making Khalid puff his cheeks.

"Don't start treating me like a little brother."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Karim."

Karim made a cute giggling noise as he bounced again against the bed.

"I like you too, Bilet!"

"I like you too more than your brother."

Khalid reached over to both of their cheeks and pinched them.

When the princes left Byleth, Jeralt came over to watch over her, putting a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Dad...?" she said softly, waking up after a few hours.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Jeralt asked as he leaned over to take the cloth away from her forehead.

"I think I now know how having a Mom is like..."

"What?"

"Lady Tiana. She held me gently. And told me to take a rest."

Jeralt was quiet for a moment, guilt gnawing on him.

He had tried his best to raise her in this foreign land, and she only asked once about her mother. After seeing how much it pained her dad to talk about her mother, Byleth didn't bring it up again. He should have expected that she's still yearning a mother's gentle touch and care.

"I see..." he smiled at her. "She must really like you then. She's not usually soft with other people."

"Dad...?"

Jeralt gently patted her head, looking at her with the softest expression Byleth ever saw on him. Byleth immediately knows she had said something that would remind him of her mother.

"I'm...sorry, Dad..."

"No, no, you don't have to be sorry for anything, kid." Jeralt told her as Byleth sat up to hug him. He only chuckled at that, placing a big hand on her back and ruffling her bedhair.

"You're starting to behave like Prince Karim, always hugging."

"Do you hate it?"

"No, kid. I'm not complaining."

Byleth sat there for a while, hugging him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Byleth opened her mouth to say "I love you" but got embarrassed by the thought of it so she just clamped her mouth shut and just hugged him tighter.

"What was that all about?" Jeralt asked her, confused.


	6. Don't want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I forgot the word "veterinarian" in the previous chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry, vet friends

"Hey, Khalid."

"What?"

"Want to do something fun?"

Khalid gave his (first and only) friend a wary look. They have been together for a year now, and suffice to say Byleth had gotten him into a lot of trouble.

From the sleeping with the wyvern incident last year, to accidentally dropping books on Nader's head because they were creating a fort out of the books in the second floor of the library where they can read comfortably but it toppled over when the two of them stretched to relieve their backs (Nader had told them that they should have just pulled some big cushions in if they didn't want to sit on the chairs) and many others, Khalid has learned the hard way that people will not believe that a girl is responsible for those mischief.

The only person ever believed him is Jeralt, since he knows his daughter would do such thing to an extent just to make Khalid smile.

Khalid has grown attached to Jeralt, taking everything in during their lessons. And when they're not studying, Khalid would sometimes accompany him to do a spot of fishing in a nearby river. It was pretty obvious that Khalid looks up to Jeralt like a father figure, something that Nader and the King himself finds a little upsetting.

Well, they got to admit that Jeralt has a certain charm to him that can make any child latch on him, something that his daughter obviously inherited.

One would think that Byleth is the responsible older child between the two of them, but she always have these ridiculous ideas that she can easily rope Khalid into.

Well, at least her ridiculousness somehow managed to loosen up the straightlaced prince as she called him and have learned how to actually have fun and be a kid for a little while longer.

Especially in the kitchen, where Byleth taught him a few things despite of the disapproving looks of the kitchen staff.

A prince shouldn't have to make his own food, but Byleth ignored them. She had seen a few attempts on Khalid's life, as well as his brother, with the poison being slipped into their food. She had thrown those out before they could deliver it (which caused an outrage but Byleth had them arrested after an investigation that proved their guilt, using her title as retainer for Khalid) and cooked for them instead, sparking Khalid's interest in it.

Khalid realized that he loves the process of cooking, which is like the same with brewing some herbs for poisons (that he's studying alongside Byleth under strict supervision of the Court Physician), but this time instead of making people ill, he can make people smile.

More specifically, he can make Byleth smile with all of his successful attempts on cooking.

He likes seeing her smile, like a flower blooming or the sun peeking through the clouds after a hard rain and warming everything up.

But the small smile on her face right now gives Khalid a bad feeling about it.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked.

"No."

"Will it make me look like I'm the one who came up with it?"

"Not really...?"

"Do we have to bring Karim along?"

"No?"

"Does this involve pranking Nader?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you sure it's harmless fun?"

"Mostly. Depends on your view on it."

Khalid only looked at her, wondering if she's telling the truth.

Well, only one way to find out.

"Fine, I'll bite. What's this fun idea of yours?"

"Dad has been invited by the King to have some tea. I thought we could make sandwiches or something like that for them."

Khalid raised an eyebrow. "My father?"

"Mmhmm. I think he wanted to discuss about your progress in your lessons with him. Don't know if General Nader will be there."

Khalid pursed his lips.

Her plan sounds too simple.

There's probably a catch somewhere. 

And he won't know until they're halfway in it.

They went to the kitchen on time, to find the staff preparing the ingredients for the tea time the King has requested from Jeralt.

"Sorry kids but you're not allowed in here right now for your playtime." the head cook said as she walked past them and addressing the rest of the people inside the kitchen. "Hey you people! The King requested kalbas and we got permission from the Queen to use her stock of one of those Fodlan tea leaves." 

"Actually," Khalid interrupted the head cook. "We'd like to make those for our fathers."

The head cook only looked at him ridiculously.

"Your Highness, it's admirable that you want to make something for your father but the kitchen is not available to be your playground right now...we'll send a few spare ingredients for the two of you." 

Khalid frowned. "I'll have to insist, as the Prince." 

"Your Highness..." 

"Please...?"

The head cook only sighed. "Your Highness..." 

"Byleth can teach you how to properly brew those tea leaves from Fodlan." Khalid offered, making Byleth frown at him.

She never said anything about doing that. She doesn't even know how to differentiate the water temperature for each tea leaves.

"Your Highness, we know how to make tea."

"Yeah, but you don't know what Uncle Jeralt likes with his tea and sandwich. His daughter would know more, right?" 

"Well...yes, that's true but..." 

"You don't want to embarrass my father by putting something in the sandwich that Uncle Jeralt doesn't like or brewing the tea too bitter? He is an esteemed guest and instructor taken in by my mother after all."

The head cook only pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, very well, Your Highness... But we're the ones handling the dangerous stuff like the knives and fire."

"Byleth and I managed that before."

"Please, Your Highness."

Khalid only crossed his arms at that. "Fine. If that's what it takes for you to agree..."

They set off to work, with Byleth filling a kettle with clean water and checking on the tea leaves they're going to use, which is thankfully chamomile.

Something she's familiar with because Jeralt has fondness for it.

Khalid lead the others on assembling the best sandwich for Jeralt and his father, adamantly saying no to the pickles being added.

"Uncle Jeralt hates pickles." he told them.

"But–"

"No pickles."

(The head cook knew it's the Prince who hates the pickles but she did what she's told.)

At Byleth's tea station, the people she's with are uncertain about how to proceed. Byleth seems to be silently judging their every movement, from scooping out the leaves from the jar, to how they handle the water and to how they steeped it.

After everything has been prepared, the two kids watched the servants go deliver the items to the waiting King and his guest.

"Let's go." Byleth said, grabbing Khalid's wrist and dragging him along.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Going to check on our fathers, of course."

"Huh??"

Is this the catch in her fun idea? 

He found himself hiding in the bushes in the garden where their fathers are seated and enjoying the food and drink that they made.

Byleth crawled on ahead of him and Khalid tried hard to keep his distance from her, just in case she...uh, needed to pass air. Not like she'd do that but he's not gonna take chances.

Or accidentally bump his face on her behind if she stops without warning.

They settled behind a bush several feet away, where they could hear their conversation much more clearly.

"This...was your plan?" Khalid whispered to her. 

"From the beginning, yes." 

"Why? We didn't have to make those food then if you just wanted to eavesdrop..." 

"It's better to give them a valid reason as to why we are...eavesdropping." Byleth told him, parting a small part of the bush to squint at the two older men. "We could say that we're curious about their reaction to the food we made. We must always have our reasons ready."

"Or, you know. Just try not to get caught?" Khalid mumbled as he uncomfortably looked out of the bush.

"Khalid seems to be doing well." The King, Hasan, said to Jeralt with a wide grin. "It's actually refreshing to see him be that kind of brat instead of the gloomy brat before he met your daughter."

(Khalid scowled at that. His father is embarrassing.)

"Well, I have a lot to be thankful for the Prince as well." Jeralt replied as he picked up his cup of tea. "He made Byleth happy being her friend."

(Khalid glanced at Byleth who has a little pout and her cheeks dusted pink. He chuckled, poking her side teasingly. Byleth would have shoved him out of embarrassment but that would give their position away too soon.)

Hasan laughed. "Kids. They're fun to watch run around and do stupid things."

The two of them lapsed into silence as they munched on their sandwiches. About halfway through his sandwich, Hasan looked at Jeralt.

"Khalid's not causing you any trouble?"

"Once. When he didn't want to go out and stay in bed." Jeralt replied. "Turns out he wanted to spend time with my daughter so I just had them train together. Those two tried to gang up on me during training. I've got to say, they work pretty great together. They'd probably have Generals running away from them if they decided to take to the field together."

"Well, he always had the knack of running away from his studies with a well crafted plan. I'm glad it doesn't work on you."

"It almost did, if he didn't see Byleth being worried about him when he was faking illness."

Hasan smiled at him as he finished his sandwich. "Right, Byleth...there's another reason why I asked you here. You see, Tiana has grown really fond of your daughter and...well...she wants her to be part of the family."

Jeralt stared at him hard, his teacup halfway up to his lips.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Now, now...don't take it the wrong way." Hasan said gently. "We're not planning to take her away from you by adoption..."

At this point, both Khalid and Byleth shot up from the bushes with indignant faces.

"I don't want Byleth as an older sister!" Khalid said loudly. "That's going to be weird, my retainer is my older sister!"

"I'm not leaving you, Dad." Byleth said as she looked straight at Jeralt.

The two older men only stared at them, with Jeralt sighing in defeat while Hasan only laughed.

"How long have you two been there?" Jeralt asked them but Hasan only waved him to silence.

"It's fine, it's fine..." The King said. "Kids are natural eavesdroppers."

Khalid crossed his arms, looking at his father with a scowl. "You're not going to separate Uncle Jeralt and Byleth."

"I'm not going to, you rascal." Hasan replied. "I was going to ask Jeralt if he's okay on marrying his daughter to my son but you just had to ruin the chance."

Byleth and Claude went quiet at that, then looked at each other.

Marry means...living together, sleeping in the same bed and having children right?

Kissing one another, that sort of thing Khalid sees from his parents whenever he walks in on them. Byleth also have that misfortune of walking in on the King and Queen being too affectionate because she was with Khalid.

They both grimaced, though it wasn't prominent on Byleth's face.

"Ewww!!!" They said simultaneously.

"I don't want to marry my retainer!"

"I don't want to marry a boy who's shorter than me."

"Hey!" Khalid said indignantly, looking at her. "I'm not short! You're just ridiculously tall for a girl."

"Or maybe you're ridiculously short for a boy." Byleth countered.

"Okay, that's crossing the line, By!" 

"What are you going to do? Make me go away?" 

"I can!" 

"Sure, okay. Be lonely again." 

Hasan only watched the two of them argue then leaned over to Jeralt.

"The...uh...proposal still stand so... Give it some thoughts, yeah?"

"Why my daughter?"

"Well, Khalid trusts her and I would prefer someone that he trusts, not just someone that we have arranged for him." 

Jeralt only let out a heavy sigh at that. He wanted his kid to live a normal life, and a life being a princess (and future Queen) is not a normal one. But the Royal family of Almyra had been kind to the two of them so he should at least give it a consideration instead of outright saying no. 

Hes going to let his daughter decide in the future after all.


	7. First Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chapter title: Birth of a Schemer

Byleth's skills as a retainer for Khalid is being put on a test after a year of training. Though she also have to defend Karim as well.

A group of a much smarter assassins have infiltrated the ranks that oversees the safety of the princes. Or they were bribed or blackmailed into doing it by those who wanted the boys dead, Byleth's not really sure.

Byleth, armed only with a dagger gifted to her by the King on her birthday ("Relax, Jeralt. I'll teach her how to use it properly so she won't get hurt." Hasan assured him), have both of the Princes safely behind her. Khalid also have a small knife he mainly uses to cut off raw ingredients for his poison studies.

It's pretty much useless since he's also holding his little brother. The best he can do is swipe at them, which is a terrible defense in all honesty.

They have been cornered in Khalid's study room, where the three children were busy doing some recreational activity; mainly it's Khalid and Byleth trying to brew some kind of poison that will give the target a bad case of rumbly stomach. And maybe a side effect of nausea, or diarrhea. Who knows. It depends on how it will react on each target. 

Karim had joined them, intrigued by all the plants they were carrying. 

Now, their brew is spilled on the carpet, the beakers broken and there's a small fire happening in one corner of the carpet because the burner tipped over thanks to their assailants' reckless actions.

"Put down that knife, Khalid." Byleth told him.

"You can't take on all of them." Khalid argued while his little brother gripped his shirt tightly behind him. 

"As long as there's limited space, I can." she replied confidently. 

Limited space? The study room is big, with no small spaces to hide in. They're surrounded on all sides. The only other way is getting backed into the space between the shelves behind them, which is not a good move if they wanted to get out of this situation alive.

What on earth is she talking about?

Byleth ushered them backwards, inbetween the spaces of the bookshelves. It's not really a good defensive spot Byleth got to admit, but it did limit the target to her. That way, she can focus on just defending and not get worried the princes getting hurt.

Good thing she's still taller than Khalid by a few inches. His sudden growth spurt over the last year unnerved her.

Handling the dagger the way the King had taught her, Byleth easily swiped at the assassin's hand that tried to grab her.

And a small body part of him dropped on the floor, making him curse. 

First blood. 

Byleth knows that she should be feeling something about that, something along the line of horrified and disgust because she really did that despite of her lack of field experience. But somehow, all of the emotions were submerged, leaving her only with cold determination of protecting her friends. 

The other assassins didn't bother trying to be gentle with a kid holding a sharp object and treated her as if she's a full grown adult.

Khalid covered his brother's eyes and ears, turning slightly away from Byleth as she started maiming each assassin that came at her.

He hates this feeling of being useless in direct confrontation. He knows he should also be risking his life to protect his only friend, but he's never fully prepared for things like this. He usually able to avoid these kind of confrontations by using the sneakiest way possible. And so far, that technique kept him and his brother alive.

As for Byleth, she continued on with her grim determination of keeping them at bay.

While she's not able to take a life in front of the youngest prince, she hopes by stalling for time, the right people will come in to intervene.

Then she felt that cold steel slipping between her stomach slowly, as one of the assassins managed to get through her defense.

"Byleth! No!" Khalid cried, and at that exact moment, Jeralt bursted into the room. 

He was suppose to check in on them before going to meet with the King again, which is becoming a routine for the two of them. Mostly it's to talk about their kids and Hasan trying to get Jeralt to agree on being in-laws with them. 

Byleth vaguely remember her father letting out a roar as he attacked the assassins bare handed, while she herself sunk down to the ground.

Khalid let go of his brother and held Byleth in his arms.

"No...no, I... I'm not permitting you to do this to me!" Khalid said desperately.

Byleth hated that.

Seeing her friend sad. 

And her father outraged.

If only she could turn back the time.

"Honestly, you are such a pain." a young girl's voice sounded in her head as Byleth turned to look at one corner of the room. "Disturbing my sleep like this. I'll aid you once and make the most out of it."

Byleth could vaguely see a little girl with a long green hair, kind of floating like some ghostly being, and the next moment, she's back on her feet and defending against an assassin.

And as if on slow motion, she saw the assassin that did the number on her coming in fast. Knowing what to do, she turned and grabbed Khalid and her brother to crouch down on the floor.

With the assassin missing his target, Byleth let her quick reflexes to drive her own dagger into his body.

She's going to have some bad dreams about this first kill.

And at that exact moment, her father came in. Seeing the situation, Jeralt didn't hesitate on jumping into the fray bare handed.

When everything is over and the three children were safe, Jeralt took care of Byleth's wounds that she didn't even realize she received.

Khalid only stood in one corner of the room as his friend is being tended to.

He has to get stronger and smarter so that no one will risk their lives like that. Especially Byleth.

He doesn't want her getting hurt on his behalf.

After moving her to her sleeping quarters, Khalid stood next to her bed, his fists clenched tightly. Noticing this, Byleth reached out to hold his hand.

"Hey, Khalid...?" Byleth asked him tentatively. The Prince sat down on the bed, now holding her hand in both of his.

"Mmhmm?"

"Where did that girl with green hair went?" Byleth frowned. "I remember getting stabbed and then she appeared...and the next thing I know... It's the moment before I get stabbed..." 

Khalid stared at her for a moment, then leaned forward to press his forehead against her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Checking if you have a fever or something." He said, not moving his forehead away. "There wasn't any girl with green hair in the room apart from you...And you certainly don't have green hair."

"I'm not lying." 

"You're not a very good liar to begin with." Khalid told her as he moved away, satisfied that she's doesn't have a fever. "Maybe you inhaled some of that poison we were brewing and resulted to hallucinations. I'll go check in with the Court Physician about that." 

Byleth puffed her cheeks.

That was definitely not hallucination. She heard the girl's voice clearly and things were rewinded.

Over the next days while Byleth recuperate, Khalid would drop by her quarters to give her flowers and fruits that he had peeled and sliced just for her.

As for Karim, Khalid took it upon himself to tuck in his little brother, something he hasn't done for the two years Byleth has been with them since she's the one doing that before saying goodnight to Khalid.

"Karim, you should sleep." He told his brother as he brought up the blankets to cover him. "You won't grow big and strong if you don't."

"But I'm not yet sleepy." Karim pouted.

"If you don't, the boogeyman will come for you."

"Then I'll scream for Bilet to save me."

"Byleth can't because she's still injured."

"Then I'll scream for you. Or for Father."

Khalid only sighed bemusedly at that, shaking his head.

He used to be that way too, with his mother. Guess it runs in the genes.

"Do you want me to read you a story then?"

"I like Byleth's stories better." Karim said as he fiddled with his blanket. "Yours are really plain."

"Oh, really?" Khalid said, pinching his cheek.

"Uhuh."

Khalid got on the bed with his brother. "What's her bedtime stories like?"

"She tells made up stories. They're really interesting."

"Is that so? Care to share with me?"

Khalid patiently listened to his brother retell disjointed versions of the stories, until Karim yawned and talked himself to sleep.

Khalid couldn't believe that tactic worked.

He quietly left his brother's room and went back to his own where a pile of books lay on his bed.

Sighing, he climbed on and pulled a book closer to him, flipping its pages.

He needs to have other means of protecting himself, his brother and now, Byleth.

Strength alone isn't enough.

He has to use his brains as well, devise plans and expand on them so that those he cares about will be safe.


	8. Part of the Family

Nader is proud of the change that happened to Khalid after being with Byleth for a few years now.

He has grown more outgoing and friendly, though those who knows him personally knew all of it is a ruse so that the enemy won't feel satisfaction on seeing him being down and affected.

He also became quite the schemer and prankster that the adults around them have seen the total switch in their roles: Byleth telling Khalid not to do something dangerous, and Khalid jumping in confidently into something dangerous.

His last excursion was him attending a tea party arranged by one of his mother's political enemy, pretending to wanting to switch sides after how many years of being against her. They had also invited Karim but Khalid had arranged for his brother and Byleth to go out of the palace for some sightseeing, telling them that there's a travelling troupe that came in and will be performing for the people, keeping them out of harm's way.

He left that tea party without consuming anything, though the others showed symptoms of being poisoned the next day. Not enough to kill them, but enough to inconvenience them for the next two days as the Court Physician has declared.

Strangely enough, the poisoning wasn't traced back to Khalid, but rather on the food served to them. They did try to pin it on the prince but since Khalid never goes into the kitchens without Byleth, their accusations fell short and were dismissed.

Of course, Nader doesn't buy the prince's "innocence" on that matter. Khalid has ways with the kitchen staff, having befriended them thanks to Byleth.

Nader hopes that Khalid's new-found skills will not be the reason of his downfall too, in the future.

People needs a trustworthy ruler, and by the way he's setting himself up, he's not going to be well trusted unless someone balances it out for him.

The prince has just celebrated his eleventh birthday, and received a healthier baby wyvern after the death of his first one five years ago.

Khalid was reluctant about it, still remembering his first wyvern. They look exactly alike, with the same goofy expression and pearly white scales, though this one is much bigger compared to his previous one, probably around three months of age. Its eyes were light blue, something that Khalid never saw in any wyvern.

The only main difference is that its head seems much smaller in width compared to his previous, making Khalid guess that this one is a female though he wouldn't be certain until it comes of age.

When he didn't make a move to hold it, it was Byleth who did and stood in front of him, cradling the heavy wyvern that is half her size.

"It's waiting for you." She told him as the wyvern found her braided hair interesting and nipped at the ends.

"Yeah but..."

"Are you really going to let the past chain you there?"

"Well, no..."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Khalid pouted at her.

It's his birthday, why is she being mean to him?

He reached out for the wyvern and it happily went with him, nipping playfully.

A small smile found its way to his face as he let the wyvern nudge his cheek with its head as an attempt to nuzzle him.

By the sidelines, Hasan stood next to Jeralt without a word.

Jeralt only sighed, sensing the beaming and expectant aura from the King.

For half a decade, Hasan has been asking Jeralt to agree to get the kids engaged but Jeralt would always say no because they're still young and they should enjoy it instead of being together just because of some dumb agreement between their parents.

"For the last time, Your Majesty. I'm not going to agree to it." Jeralt sighed tiredly. "Aren't you tired of asking this every other week for the past five years?"

"Not really, no." Hasan replied rather cheerfully. "Byleth is now fourteen and, in case you haven't noticed, is having a cluster of...let's say, admirers."

Jeralt heaved a sigh. "No offense, Your Majesty. But I'd rather have my daughter marry because they want to be with one another. I thought I made that clear before..."

Tiana came up to them while Karim, now eight years of age, came up to Byleth and his brother to get a closer look at the wyvern.

"Oh, ignore my husband, Sir Jeralt." She told him as the three children went off to have more space outside for the wyvern to fly around their heads. "He's really fond of your daughter. And so do I."

"I've noticed that." Jeralt replied drily. "I don't see why he's not asking the General to have his daughter marry into the royal family."

Nader, who was just passing by to get more drinks, frowned at him.

Over the years, the two of them have gotten close thanks to their work, but also because of the same circumstances in life: Nader is also raising his daughter on his own after his wife passed away due to postpartum hemorrhage during the second week since the baby was born.

Byleth has been treating Nader's daughter as her little sister ever since they were introduced (something that Karim is kind of jealous of because he wanted to be the sole younger sibling for her) and the two single fathers spent more time drinking and sharing their hardships with raising daughters.

"Hey, leave my daughter out of this." Nader told him making Jeralt snort in amusement.

"Hey, if my daughter is being requested to join by the royal family, yours should too."

"Oh, she is. I'm the one asking him." Tiana said brightly. "Nader is just as stubborn as you are. We all know that his daughter is a good match for Karim."

Jeralt and Nader only shared a long suffering look at one another, questioning why it has to be their daughters that the royal couple have taken a shine on.

After a few days of his birthday, Khalid and Byleth were down by a nearby stream, with the wyvern that he affectionately named Aenir even though he's still not sure of the gender.

The two of them have their feet in the water, cooling themselves down, while Aenir flaps about, trying to catch some fish.

"Uncle Jeralt said he's going away for a few months." Khalid said conversationally as he lifted his foot and making a small splash to startle his wyvern.

The wyvern only gave him a petulant look before returning to its hunt.

"Yeah, he is." Byleth replied. "Might take a few months...Lady Tiana asked him to check on her father in Fodlan..."

"Are you...going with him?" Khalid asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

She's been a constant companion to him, they compliment each other's quirks and personality, it'll be weird and lonely without his partner-in-crime.

He honestly don't want her to go, but there's nothing he can do if it's her father's decision. Not even a Prince can have his way all the time.

Byleth shook her head. "He told me to stay here..."

Khalid smiled at that, relieved, but it soon turned into a concerned frown when he noticed his friend not being happy about the notion.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's going to be away for a long time again." She replied glumly, stating the obvious.

"And...? Isn't he usually gone back then too for long periods of time when he worked as a mercenary?"

Byleth looked down into the water, watching it ripple as Aenir successfully caught a fish and ate it.

"Yeah, he does..." She mumbled. "And it gets lonely..."

Khalid stared at her for a moment.

"You have me." He told her. "And Karim. And my parents."

"It's not like as if I'm part of the family."

"They treat you as if you are."

"It's not the same, Khalid... Dad is all I have..."

Khalid then shut his mouth.

He's lucky to have his parents and sibling despite of their circumstances. Byleth though...

For the years they've been together, Khalid understood how much the father and daughter cares for one another, in their own indirect ways.

"Well...He's not really going to leave you here forever. He's going to come back after checking on my grandfather." Khalid assured her, placing his hand on top of hers. Byleth gave him an appreciative smile.

It was then that Aenir decided to splash them with water, using its wings.

The two kids stared at the wyvern's goofy expression before splashing them again.

"Hey! Stop that!" Khalid told it but it only made Aenir splash them more.

He also received a splash to his face from Byleth. He retaliated by using both of his hands to splash her.

The two of them decided to stand up and wade into the stream, splashing one another, with the wyvern switching sides every now and then.

The next day, the two of them have the sniffles because they didn't dry themselves off quickly after playing. Nader had immense joy of making them drink foul tasting medicine to counter it.


	9. Spark of Interest

Byleth stood by the sidelines, watching Khalid do his thing as Prince some months later.

These kind of social events never appealed to her. She's forced to wear something formal as she's a "retainer" for the Prince.

Standing there and keeping watch over her friend and pretending not to be close with one another is the most boring thing she ever did in her life.

Not to mention, the clothes she's wearing is too much for her simple taste.

Well, it's expected since the Queen herself had asked her to wear it.

Byleth has no idea if being a retainer comes with that perk, being dressed up in fancy clothes by the Queen, or if it's some kind of special treatment. She had noticed it when some girls who visit and trying to befriend Khalid; they all have that scornful look towards her direction whenever Khalid says that his mother adores a girl like Byleth.

Her hair has also been styled with a waterfall braid, with elegant hairpins.

Tiana loved her look, though Byleth deep down felt ridiculous with the brocades.

But since this is the closest she can experience on having a mother, Byleth let herself indulge in the attention given to her by the Queen and ignored those who scorn her.

Not her fault if the Queen likes her.

Khalid, having finally freed himself from the clutches of his princely duties, sidled up to her.

He had stared hard at her the first time he saw her.

She's actually...pretty. When dressed up properly.

It dawned on him that she's really a teenager now, that she's not that little girl he used to play with and get into trouble almost every day.

And while he himself is in pre-teens, his maturity is almost the same as Byleth's.

The last time they ever goofed off like little kids was that time in the stream. It was like an unspoken agreement between them.

"You actually look like a girl, for once." He told her with a playful grin.

Byleth only rolled her eyes at that.

"And you actually sprouted like a bean in terms of height." She replied, glancing at him. "It's only been a few months yet look at you."

Khalid shrugged as he placed his hands behind his head. "Well, both of my parents are tall so that's to be expected. I can't wait for the day that we outgrow you in terms of height. We can finally call you the short one."

"Karim doesn't seem to be any taller though."

"Oh, just you wait. I was that short too at that age."

Byleth straightened her stance as she caught the eyes of the King looking at them bemusedly from where he's standing.

"Your father seems like he wants to talk to you."

Khalid glanced over at his father. "Nah, he's just making sure we're not planning anything stupid."

"You're not planning on anything like that, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Byleth only frowned at him. "Please don't. I don't want to clean up after you."

"I never made you clean up after me." Khalid pointed out.

Byleth only shrugged at that. "There's always a first time for everything."

A young man around Byleth's age (or maybe older, Khalid will never know since he's not close to the guy's family) came up to them, politely greeting Khalid before turning to her.

"I couldn't help but notice you. I'm called Azar, a Governor's son." He said to her, making Byleth incline her head in acknowledgement. Khalid tried hard not to roll his eyes.

He had noticed it from Byleth's flock of admirers that they're usually formal at first and end up being the trash that they are, talking badly of Byleth behind her back because she wasn't interested.

The last time he defended Byleth's honor was last week. Without her knowing, of course. It was easy to slip some stomach poison in that guy's drink, and no one has evidence it was Khalid who did it.

They can have all of their suspicions, but they can never prove it.

No one can get away with disrespecting his friend.

And sure enough, after five minutes of trying to get Byleth away from Khalid, the guy gave up and excused himself.

"He couldn't take the hint, huh?" Khalid said conversationally as they made their way to the garden to get some fresh air.

"This is why I hate these stuff." Byleth replied.

Khalid let out a thoughtful hum. "Well... I guess I can give up being King for you. Let Karim do all the work."

Byleth only frowned at him. "What?"

"What? You said you hate it. You might leave if I become King. Life's going to be boring then."

Byleth is flattered by that, since it's one of the sweetest thing Khalid had ever told her but at the same time, she told herself she shouldn't voice out her discontent of attending these royal duties alongside Khalid. To everyone else, she's just a retainer and not a close friend or confidant of the prince.

She doesn't want to be the reason why Almyra loses one prince who can probably bring it to a new prosperous age.


	10. Struggles I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Fourteen year old Khalid has a crush.

On his childhood friend, Byleth Eisner.

Something he did not expect, but something he's been denying and struggling with for the past months.

She's seventeen now, almost an adult, and have developed in many....interesting ways that Khalid is ashamed to admit that he kept thinking of for many hours in the night when he's suppose to be studying something.

He had always known she's pretty of course, and charming.

Her growth to womanhood is a big slap to his face as he realized he did kind of like her more than as a friend.

He had known her all his life, and both of them even outright shown disgust at the thought of marriage betweem them.

But it's kind of starting to appeal to him, in his boyish fancy.

Well, technically they live in the same place, and spend hours in each other's company like any couple. The only difference is that they're not as physically affectionate as before. If one could call their rough playing affectionate that is.

He's kind of awkward about everything.

He doesn't know how to deal with it.

Talking to his parents will just result to them teasing him.

Talking to Jeralt might spook him off and take Byleth away far from Almyra.

And if he talks to Nader about it, the secret is going to be known throughout the Capital, with his loud voice once he starts laughing at him.

Byleth Eisner's not interested in gangly princes. With a strong father like Jeralt, she's surely interested in strong men which is abundant in Almyra.

All he has is his pretty face on a gangly body, his wits and his skill with the bow that he's honing to perfection.

As for now, he's watching Byleth take on her father on a sparring match, both holding training swords, while the rest of the soldiers watched by the sidelines.

And all of their eyes were on Byleth's figure.

Khalid has his mind made up halfway on putting some stomach poison in their drinks but decided against it. It's not worth it, wasting his stock on them.

"What are you brooding about?" Karim asked him, suddenly appearing by his side. 

Khalid almost punched his brother out of surprise.

Almost.

Instead he opted on pushing him gently away from him.

"What?" Karim indignantly asked. "I was just asking you what's wrong. You've been brooding for the past weeks." 

"It's none of your business, squirt." 

"I know but Byleth is asking me. I have no answers to give her and she's afraid of asking you what's wrong, thinking that she did something to upset you."

Khalid didn't bother responding.

How awkward can he get knowing that he had caused her to worry about him, just because he's at that stupid age where he had to develop a crush on her of all people?

Why is she so pretty?

How can she excel on almost anything? (Because if there's one thing Byleth has weakness for, it's bugs. She would not say it out loud but she's terrified and disgusted by them. Khalid always have to step in and take care of hed bug problem.)

Why did she have to be the full package??


	11. Struggles II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addtl title: And Pinky Promise

Byleth Eisner knew her position in Court of course.

She's the Prince's retainer, the daughter of one of his instructors. 

Even though she's highly favored by the King and Queen, to the point that Jeralt has to make some kind of excuse to get out of the Capital every now and then so that he'll be free of them requesting for him to talk about marriage between their children. 

She's the prince's childhood friend, and she should be content with just that.

Having feelings for him is not going to bode well for their friendship. 

She's thankful that her poker face is still working whenever he's around or else things would be so awkward. 

It's not really that hard to like him, though, in her defense.

Despite of his gangly stature since he's right in the middle of his puberty, his charm has somehow tripled in effect on her.

And to everyone around him. Including the girls who have now moved on from scorning Byleth and trying to win Khalid's favor.

She used to like him as a friend, even almost like a little brother a few years back. Up until she saw him talking to another girl, a daughter of a merchant perhaps or a Governor's niece, she couldn't really care.

She didn't like that...jealousy, was it?

Yeah, she doesn't like that feeling.

And she doesn't like the fact that the more she denies it, the more she likes him.

Especially since she had seen him in all kinds of situation, his growth as a man endeared to her.

Despite of his rough situation as prince, he's still a kind man who has a soft spot for his brother.

Byleth was on her way to his room to invite him for some tea, and found him looking around nervously, his arm gingerly in front of him.

Worried, she went over to him quickly.

"Khalid! Are you hurt?" she asked, frowning.

"Gwah! Byleth!" he almost screamed, stepping away from her. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"Are you hurt? What's wrong with your arm?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine..." he told her, laughing nervously.

Byleth's frown went deeper. "Are you sure? Let me see your arm."

Khalid moved away from her when she tried to reach out at him.

"No! Really. I'm fine... I'm perfectly fine." Khalid gave her a big smile as he grabbed hold of his doorknob and slid into the room.

"Khalid..." Byleth started as she tried to follow him inside but he held up his free hand.

"Ah, nope. No women allowed in my rooms for the moment." He told her playfully, winking at her and promptly shutting the door.

Over the next few days, Byleth tried to talk to Khalid but he's avoiding her in every turn, sometimes setting up his brother to intercept her.

This avoidance continued to the following week, until Byleth will not stand for it.

She's his retainer, and his friend, and his physical welfare is her business whether he likes it or not. It's his fault anyway, naming her his retainer when all he really needed is a friend.

She marched up to his rooms and before she could slam it open, she could hear his muffled voice.

"Ow, no. Don't do that, baby girl. Ow...hey, careful. Don't. That's gonna leave a mark."

Outraged and a bit hurt of hearing such indecency, Byleth slammed the door open.

The first thing she noticed is that he's on the bed with his head inclined downwards.

And in his arms is a tiny Almyran longhair kitten, whose claws were stuck on his braid, with one hind leg on his nose as if trying to climb up his face.

Khalid stared at Byleth when she had slammed the door open, sitting up straight, with the kitten dangling from his hair.

"Bibi!" He spluttered, subconsciously using the nickname his parents gave her.

"Oh." She mumbled softly, staring at him and the kitten.

"Bibi, you shouldn't barge in here like that!" Khalid pouted.

Byleth stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, relieved that he's not actually doing anything indecent, solo or not.

"You should've told me you're raising a kitten." She told him as she went over to the bed and sat down, reaching out to free the feline from his hair.

"I...didn't want you to know just yet." Khalid mumbled. "I...wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday..."

The kitten playfully swiped at Byleth's braid before wiggling out of her hands and faceplanted onto the soft bed.

"My birthday?" Byleth quizzically looked at him.

Her birthday's still a few months away.

Khalid scooped up the kitten in his hand and playfully pinched her ear. The kitten only shook her head and furiously/playfully kicked at his hand.

Byleth could see that her friend is embarrassed. By what exactly, she has no idea.

She chuckled, grateful nonetheless that he'd go out of his way to get her a gift this early. Normally he'd just cook something for her, which she really loves in all honesty, even if she gets glares for making the Crowned Prince cook. "That's thoughtful of you. Thank you, Khalid."

She took the kitten from him again, massaging the kitten's face inbetween two fingers, earning her a purr.

Khalid scratched his nose at that, smiling bashfully, watching her bond with the kitten.

"What's her name?" Byleth asked as the kitten wiggled out of her hand again and proceeded to climb up on her shoulder, occasionally meowing.

"Well, I was going to name her Dena but since you found us out this early, naming her is now your responsibility."

Byleth snorted at that. Trust Khalid to shove things at her when he doesn't want to finish the stuff he started. 

"Let's just stick to naming her Dena then." She told him as she failed to catch the kitten before it dangled precariously on her back.

Khalid helped the kitten disentangle itself from Byleth's shirt, and laid it down on the bed where it just turned into a kitten loaf, looking at them with big round eyes.

"Hey...you know," Khalid said tentatively. "We'd be raising this kitten together and that sort of makes us her parents..."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, that means we have to be together forever for her."

Byleth only stared at him, trying to figure out what he's insinuating.

Khalid only gave her a grin as he held up his right pinky finger.

"What do you say we make a promise when we're much older, we marry each other?"

Byleth only sat there, nonplussed.

Her? Marry into the royal family?

Well, the King and Queen have been wanting her as their daughter since forever...

Her dad is going to be in for a shock once he learns about this.

But hey, he does adore Khalid even if he denies it.

She smiled at him, raising her own pinky and intertwined it with his.

Khalid's smile widened at that, and they both pressed their thumbs together to seal their promise.

After letting go of their pinky, they burst out laughing.

"I didn't think you'd do it." Khalid said.

"I didn't expect you'd offer such childlike promise." she replied. "But now, we're really stuck with one another."

"Yep. You can't get rid of me that easily. Even if you go far away, I'll look for you and make you fulfill your end of the promise."

"You can't go anywhere you please once you're King."

"I did tell you before that I'd pass that duty to Karim if that's what it takes to be with you all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Hey...hey...
> 
> There will be more Struggles chapters in the future🙃 idk how many tho, don't expect much


	12. Leaving

Sixteen year old Khalid didn't mean to eavesdrop on his parents and Jeralt's conversation one late evening. He was going to the library to get some more books but he chanced upon them in one of the terraces that leads to his destination.

Jeralt had just returned to Almyra again after being away for almost half the year, with an excuse that he wanted to visit his wife's grave but couldn't muster the courage to do it in one of the territory in Fodlan.

His mother has sent Jeralt to check on her father again, after receiving a letter brought to them by a merchant named Anna. It was a sudden dispatch too, with Byleth not being able to see her dad off properly.

And by the grim expressions on their faces, it doesn't look like things are okay with Khalid's maternal grandfather.

"Attacked by monsters..." Tiana said softly, though her fists were clenched tightly. Hasan placed one hand on her shoulder consolingly.

"That's what report says and I've checked the route they have taken." Jeralt told her. "There weren't any monsters when I passed through with a couple of mercenary friends going to Gloucester. Going back to Riegan the same way, we only encountered the usual wolves."

"You don't think... Count Gloucester...?"

"Hard to say. The Alliance is as stable as a house made of sticks and straws with Duke Godfrey's death." Jeralt sighed, shaking his head. "Duke Oswald temporarily came out of retirement to resume the title of Duke Riegan and lead the Roundtable."

Tiana heaved a sigh at that. Hasan frowned, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"Isn't he a bit...too old to take on that role?"

"He is." Jeralt agreed, as he turned back to Tiana. "And he's been ill for the past few years...he told me to beg you to come back to Fodlan, Your Majesty."

"No. I'm not going to go back." Tiana firmly replied. "I don't want to be tied down there. Didn't Godfrey had a child?"

"Yes, but she's gone missing. Duke Riegan has some of my colleagues searching for her." Jeralt shrugged. "Well, if it'll be some reassurance on your part, your father has plans to take in the oldest Goneril son and make him his heir."

Tiana only sighed tiredly at that. "But that would shift the seat of power...our family have long since held it since we broke off from the Faerghus Kingdom."

Jeralt looked at the couple carefully. "Well...I know it's not my place to give you any kind of political advice. But maybe you can send Prince Khalid to Fodlan. Just to stop the more ambitious nobles on their tracks."

"Khalid? Why him?"

"Well, I'm no expert but I've seen signs that he has the Crest and–" 

Khalid, who has been standing there by the hallway and frozen at the revelation that his mother is a Duke's daughter (and not just any Duke, but the Sovereign Duke), ran off to find Byleth and making sure that they didn't notice him.

He didn't even bother listening to what Jeralt has to say about his political advice to his parents.

Or whatever it was he noticed on the prince while growing up.

He doesn't want to go to Fodlan.

He's not going to leave Byleth.

He's sure they won't let her go along with him.

Jeralt left Fodlan for a good reason, and it probably involves his daughter. He did say to Khalid in passing that he left that place after what happened to Byleth's mother, stating that he doesn't trust those who delivered the baby.

He stopped in front of Byleth's door, out of breath.

What's he suppose to do now that he's there?

Not like Byleth knows what's going on.

Byleth opened the door and stared at him, confused.

"Khalid? What are you doing here?"

He only stared at her, at a loss for words.

"I...uh...nothing." He spluttered, his eyes darting into her room and saw the Almyran longhair that he had gifted her. "Ah, well. In truth. I, uh, came here to say goodnight to Dena and you."

He smiled at her brightly but Byleth didn't buy his excuse.

He never said goodnight to Dena before.

And he wouldn't come all the way to her quarters at the dead of the night just for that.

Khalid bent down to pick up the heavy cat and cradled her in his arms, rubbing her cheek with a thumb and enjoying her purr vibrate throughout his chest.

Cats are really relaxing friends.

He'll deal with the new information about his mother once he gets some sleep in.

Though he struggled with knowing that information on his own, not wanting to bother his younger brother or anyone else about it.

Safe to say, he never looked at his mother the same way again. He started noticing her noble upbringing, something that he had always brushed off as her charisma on getting her way. Or something she had learned through her husband.

He expected them to talk to him after a few days about it.

He's prepared to say no, or lay out his conditions if they really wanted him to go and finally meet his maternal grandfather. Whom he thought was just some commoner by how the people of Almyra objected to Tiana being Queen.

What he didn't expect is Jeralt leaving their services, or so they say, and he's bringing Byleth with him.

Back to Fodlan.

"My retainer can't just leave." Khalid reasoned out when Jeralt told him that. "She's old enough to be left here."

"Yes, I know that, Your Highness. However, I need her skills on the battlefield as I'm forming another group of mercenaries."

Khalid crossed his arms, scowling. "Why go back to being a mercenary? We pay more than that job. You have stability and a comfortable place to live in."

"It's...the wander lust." Jeralt replied. "Beside, I've taught you and your brother everything I can. There's no point in me staying. Nader can handle everything on his own."

"You're not doing this because my parents are pressuring you into agreeing to be in-laws, are you?"

Well...it's not yet the right time for Jeralt to know that Khalid and Byleth had an agreement of their own.

"No, of course not."

Khalid let out a derisive snort at that, knowing that Jeralt is lying.

Either ways, Khalid couldn't do anything but watch Byleth and Jeralt pack up.

On the night before their departure, Byleth dropped by Khalid's room, carrying Dena.

"Sorry if I have to leave her here with you." She told him as she set down the basket and the cat immediately jumped out of it and made herself comfortable on Khalid's bed. "Life on the road is not an ideal life for a cat princess."

Khalid only pouted at her.

"You could've stayed."

"I can't let my dad go on his own. What if something happens to him and I'll get the news too late?"

"Yes, but... You could've convinced him to stay..."

Byleth only looked at him apologetically, not saying anything else.

Khalid raised his pinky finger. "I still plan to fulfill our promise. So you better write to me and tell me where I should address it if you're going to move from one place to another."

She smiled at him and Khalid could sense her hesitation. He picked her hand up and locked her pinky with his.

"It doesn't matter if you're my retainer or just a wandering mercenary." He sincerly told her, meeting her eyes with his. "We promised one another, right? As long time friends and...childhood sweethearts."

Byleth's eyes slowly welled up and tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. She smiled warmly at him and firmly locked her pinky finger with his, reaffirming their promise.

They don't know how things will play out for them, but they're going to make it work.

After the Eisners left the palace, Karim lounged about his older brother's room, playing idly with the cat.

"Sooo..." Karim said slowly, eyes darting at his brother who's busy moving things to make way for Dena's stuff. "Childhood sweethearts huh? I should have seen that coming."

Khalid dropped everything onto his own feet, wincing and turned to look at his younger brother.

"You were eavesdropping on us?"

"Eavesdrop is such a strong word." Karim replied as he laid on his back to let Dena curl up on his chest. "It was an accident. I wanted to make that pinky promise with Bibi but you had beaten me to it."

Khalid oggled at his brother.

He thought Karim's getting along well with Nader's daughter???

"Bibi is older than you."

"And so was grandpa when he got hitched to grandma."

"Bibi's not going to see you anything more than a little brother."

"Sure, you can tell yourself that."

"Hey, Bibi's mine."

"I know. But I won't stand for it if you dump your work on me when the time comes if she doesn't want to settle down here and prefer to travel."


	13. Letter from the Prince

Fodlan is such a weird yet fascinating place, for someone like Byleth who never left the Almyran Capital.

There's lots of mountains, tall trees and a bountiful of fishing spot. 

The father and daughter tandem would always go fishing whenever they can and share their catch with the rest of Jeralt's mercenaries, a small elite group her dad had created upon arrival.

They have been in Fodlan for a year now, and Byleth struggled with the change of environment and people.

For one, she has no idea how Fodlan clothing works for female mercenaries. Asking for Anna's help to look through her wares for appropriate clothing only yielded to something of a disaster compared to when Tiana would dress her up, but Byleth stuck with it.

Those black lacy tights had that charm upon putting them on.

Jeralt seemed like he wanted to object, since Anna is just cashing on Byleth's look, and it's garnering unwanted attention. But his daughter likes it so he just shut his mouth.

In exchange of dressing up Byleth in such outrageous outfit, Anna agreed to be the messenger between Byleth and her Almyran prince, keeping it a secret between them.

The second problem she encountered in Fodlan is the language.

Her father never taught her the language, until they were about to leave Almyra.

She still has the accent when talking, and it's a dead giveaway that she's not from Fodlan. And after seeing how they view Almyrans or any outsider, Byleth's afraid to cause trouble for their little group. She let Jeralt do all the talking during the first six months of their stay there as she studies the language and trying to get rid of her acccent.

Her accent has lessened, barely noticeable now actually, but she's still conscious about it that she still let Jeralt do all the talking. People they have encountered thought she's mute or socially withdrawn but she knows better than to reveal that she grew up in a place that they considered to be their enemy.

Her third problem comes at night, when she always dream of massive armies waging war and that little girl with green hair sleeping on a throne, with no signs of waking up any time soon.

She never had that problem back in Almyra.

It had costed her many sleepless nights, to the point that she oversleeps, something that Jeralt greatly worries about.

They are currently on the employ of Count Bergliez in the Empire. They were tasked to get rid of the wolves and the occasional larger birds that preys upon the livestock.

Their little group had shot up to fame after a handful of missions, since they execute their jobs without any hitch compared to other mercenaries. It's no surprise that nobles seek them out to do some work, without risking their own men.

"Dad..." Byleth said softly as they waited for the wolves to come out.

"What is it, kid?"

"We have a problem."

"Hm?"

Byleth gestured to the eastern side where a few more silhouettes of wolves lurks.

Jeralt cursed under his breath.

They don't have enough men covering that area.

"No one told me there's a lot of wolves in this area."

"Do you want me to assist them?" Byleth asked with a frown.

"No. I'll take care of it. You deal things here."

Their work was short and messy, and the only real problem was the bird that swooped in.

Byleth has seen large birds of prey in Almyra, but this one is ridiculous, both in size and strength.

The locals don't know where these monstrous, giant birds came from but it seems like they've been around for a while.

Giant wolves and giant birds.

Fodlan is such a weird place.

Upon returning to the inn where their group has free board thanks to their work, Byleth immersed herself in a bath.

She's adjusted quite well to a life on the road to be honest, but there's still that homesickness for Almyra that lingers in her heart.

She misses the boisterous feasts, the mini monthly tournament that the soldiers do for fun to know who's the strongest and who will pay for the drinks that night.

The sometimes quiet teatime with the Queen, if she's not busy teasing Byleth about liking Khalid.

Sometimes, Byleth wishes the Queen can't read her like an open book.

"Hi!" Anna said cheerfully once Byleth got out of the bath and changed to comfortable clothes for the night.

"Hi." Byleth replied automatically, wondering why Anna's early. The only reason why Anna would be there is because she has Khalid's reply to her letter that she sent some two weeks ago.

She couldn't have gone to Almyra and back that fast.

"Special delivery." Anna told her as she handed the letter. Byleth took it tentatively, confused.

"How...?"

"I got compensated with extras, care of your penpal." The red haired merchant said, beaming happily. "So that I can give this to you as fast as I can. Thank the Goddess your group decided to stay here for the night or else that man will deduct money for every single day it gets delayed."

Byleth frowned, looking down at the envelope.

What got Khalid so excited about that he had to pay more?

"I'll be waiting for your reply within the next two days and be on my way again." Anna continued enthusiastically. "I'll play along as messenger for the two of you since he's paying generously. Oh, maybe I should make a business out of this. Anna's Special Courier Service. Mmhmm... Thank you for giving me the idea!"

Byleth only watched the red head go, dumbfounded. Shaking her head, she returned to her assigned quarters and opened Khalid's letter.

It's surprisingly short. And his handwriting's a mess, like he scrawled it on quickly and gave it to Anna.

" _Bibi!_

_I have a lot of things to say to you once we see each other again. I hope that day comes soon._

_Your Prince,_  
_Khalid_

_P.S. Don't worry about the bill on this postage. I've secured Anna's services for the next six months so expect fast replies._

_P.P.S. How are you holding up in Fodlan? No nasty buggies?_ "

Byleth continued to stare at his short letter.

How much did he actually spend on Anna's services?

Yeah, he's a prince and all that but seriously...he shouldn't be wasteful.

Sighing, she rummaged about her rucksack and found her stuff to write back to him. Sitting down in front of a small wooden table, she pondered for a moment what she's going to write to him.

Well, she could tell him that there are quite a lot of nasty buggies in Fodlan, especially if they camp outside and it took all of her strength and courage not to flee or scream once she spots one.

That would certainly ruin the image she had carefully cultivated for the past year.

She jumped slightly in her seat when Jeralt knocked on the door and opened it.

"You're still awake?"

Byleth hid the letter she was writing under the other stack of papers and looked at her dad, trying not to look guilty of something.

"Just...waiting for sleep to come." Byleth told him. "Thought of writing some sentences to get a better grasp of Fodlan's language."

A lie, but it's the only excuse she could think of.

"You want some warm milk to help you sleep?"

"Dad, I'm not a child. What would the others say."

"Well, you're barely a hardened mercenary in my eyes so warm milk is acceptable."

"Dad..."

"Get into bed then, young lady. We still have to get uo early tomorrow. We're going to Riegan territory and I want to cover as much ground as we can. The Duke had requested our services."

"Okay, okay...let me finish this first." Byleth sighed, gesturing to the papers.

"If you're not in bed by the time I check in on you again, I'm going to get that warm mug of milk for you."

Byleth chuckled. "If you insist on giving me that mug, at least put honey in it."

Jeralt rolled his eyes at her.

Living in the Almyran palace for so long had spoiled her.

"I'll...see what I can do with that. Don't get mad if the innkeep doesn't have any honey in stock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd put Anna to use this way tbh


	14. Duke Riegan

Byleth tried really hard not to stare at Duke Riegan.

There's something familiar with him.

Like she had seen him before.

She's certain he never visited Almyra.

And she never left the Almyran capital until her dad said she's coming with him.

She stood behind her father when they were admitted into the Sovereign Duke's study.

She only half listened into their conversation, as she racked her brain where she could possibly have seen the Duke before.

"I normally don't oversee escort missions personally, Your Grace." Jeralt said, scratching his beard. "And we rarely do escort missions...my men don't get along with pompous merchants."

Duke Riegan chuckled at that. "I know. I still remember that time you got into a fight with one."

Jeralt remained silent at that, hoping that the old Duke won't elaborate on it.

His daughter will have a field day with that information.

The Sovereign Duke then leaned back on his chair with a sigh. "I'm not going to ask you to escort my merchants through Gloucester territory. I've resigned myself in accepting the fact that it was an accident."

He smiled a grandfatherly smile. "My foolish and stubborn daughter finally agreed to let my grandson come over for a while, to keep The Alliance stable."

Jeralt blinked at that, then glanced at Byleth tentatively.

"I...see." He said carefully. "I guess... I can do that for you."

"I knew you would. Please prepare your men to pick up my grandson in this address." The Duke said as he took out a piece of paper and slid it towards Jeralt.

Jeralt took the paper and excused themselves politely from his presence.

Once walking down the hallway, Byleth took a peek at the paper in Jeralt's hand.

"I'm surprised you accepted." she told him.

"Eh...I owe Duke Riegan a favor or two." Jeralt replied. "Beside, this is his grandson we're talking about. It wouldn't be a hard mission..."

Jeralt stopped on his tracks and turned to look at his daughter. "I'm going on this escort mission with two other men."

"What? I thought everyone's–"

"It's an escort mission, not extermination. There's a reason why Duke Riegan hired mercenaries to pick his grandson up instead of sending his knights. He wants to keep this lowkey as possible and having too many people around him is going to attract unwanted attention."

"But Dad, let me–"

"No. Our rowdy men needs a firm hand to keep them in line. You know how they are when left to their own devices. I'll meet you in the Gloucester capital after this, I know we have a contact there that can put you up for an easy work. Keep me posted on where you are, okay?"

Byleth pouted.

She's not built for leadership, even if they say that she's a natural at it.

The father and daughter went on their separate work destination the next day and Jeralt only casted an apologetic glance at his daughter as she led the rest of the group towards Gloucester.

The two of them are still young and have a lot of maturity to go through. Just because they're childhood sweethearts doesn't mean they're right for one another.

He doesn't want the two of them to fall into complacency just because they knew each other and can be vulnerable in each other's presence.

Love, marriage and all that stuff needs time.

Over the years he'd live, he had seen many couples rush into marriage, getting carried away by their overwhelming feelings for one another and when that passion died down, so does their marriage.

Well...he's one to talk. He married his wife after knowing her for at least two years.

Byleth is the only family Jeralt has and he'd be damned if someone makes her regret her choice of marrying into the Royal family of Almyra. 

He'll separate them for as long as he can and if they meet again in the future, and if their feelings are still the same, he'll gladly walk his daughter down the aisle.

He shouldn't be overprotective, he should let her have her first heartbreak or whatever, but the mere thought of his daughter crying is too much for him.

What would Sitri say to him if that happened? That he wasn't careful enough?

When they finally arrived at the house located within the border of Riegan and Goneril, Jeralt turned to the other two with him.

"Stay here and keep watch, in case we got followed. Report anyone suspicious immediately." 

The two men nodded and Jeralt went to knock on the front door.

He got greeted by a surprised Nader.

"Jeralt? Is that really you?" 

"One and only." The tired mercenary replied. "Where's His Highness?" 

"Still dressing up." Nader replied as he stepped aside to let his old friend in. "Is Little Bibi with you?" 

"Uh, no. She's dealing with a separate work. And she's not a child anymore so stop calling her that..." 

"I see... That's a shame. The kiddo's been excited to come here for many reasons, and getting the chance of seeing her tops the list."

"Sorry to be a disappointment. Why are you here anyway?" 

Nader sighed dramatically. "They asked me to pose as his retainer since the kiddo won't take anyone else in after you two left. And I go by the name Nardel now." 

Jeralt only grimaced. "Can't think of any cover up names?" 

"Hey, it's easier to remember. It sounds close to my real name. That way, no one will find out where I'm actually from."

Jeralt shook his head at that. "And His Highness?"

"His mother gave him the name Claude. He's still getting used to the name, though." 

"Hey, I heard my name. What's going on, Nar–wait, Uncle Jeralt?" They both heard the Prince's voice. The two of them looked up and saw him standing there, garbed in simple travelling clothes and carrying an Almyran longhair.

"Uh... Hey." Jeralt lamely greeted him.

Claude beamed at him. "It's been a year since we saw each other! Good to see you're in good health, Uncle." 

"Yeah...travelling does wonders to the body..." 

"Is Bibi outside?" 

"Unfortunately, no. She has other work to do."

Claude pouted, as he let the cat down. "What? She couldn't spare me and Dena some time?" 

"This escort mission is highly confidential. I didn't tell her that it's you that we're escorting." Jeralt informed him. "We have to bring you to your grandfather in the swiftest way possible. And if my daughter's here, I'm sure the two of you are going to ask for a lot of detour." 

The prince flushed at that.

Wow. Jeralt sure can read him like an open book. One of the few people who could do that actually. 

He should have expected that from his former mentor.

"Are your things ready? We should get going." Jeralt told them. "Your pouting will not teleport my daughter here, Your Highness."

Shrugging, Claude slowly grinned at him. "Well, this gives me an advantage once we meet by chance. Uncle Jeralt, please don't tell her that we're here, okay?" 

"Whatever floats your wyvern, kid. Now go catch that cat before it get lost. I'm not going to do a search and rescue for that."

Claude looked around to see the tail disappear at one corner, probably on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Dena! No! You just ate!"


	15. Unexpected Reunion

Byleth grumpily woke up to her dad's voice.

They were resting in Remire village, within the Adrestian Empire.

Ever since coming to Fodlan two years ago, Byleth never got the chance to sleep peacefully. Or wake up well rested.

That dream where two armies clashes keeps bothering her.

And that girl on the throne finally woke up, asked her weird questions, then went back to sleep.

Byleth had to wonder if that girl is some kind of sleep paralysis demon, who had pulled her into their territory.

If such thing is possible.

Is she suffering from some kind of weird medical issues??

Is Fodlan's environment bad for her health after all?

Is that why her dad is overprotective of her when it comes to her health back in Almyra and the reason why he left Fodlan?

"Jeralt! Sir! You're needed outside!" one of the mercenaries came rushing in.

"What now?" Jeralt frowned.

"Bandits, sir!"

Byleth looked at him, alarmed.

Bandits near the village? Again?

They never learn.

They're all cowards too, for trying to ransack a village before dawn even breaks.

The two of them followed the mercenary out and by the village's entrance, three figures stood talking in hushed tones.

As they approached, Byleth finally made out their faces in the darkness.

One is a tall blond man, wearing all black with a blue capelet hanging on one shoulder.

The other is a girl with white hair, wearing the same garb but with a red capelet.

The last one is a surprise.

Byleth stared at him, at a loss for words.

She barely heard what the blond is saying.

She's too focused on Khalid, wearing the same garb as his companions, with a yellow capelet.

Did...did he got taller again for the two years they didn't see each other?

No.

It's the hair.

Definitely the hair. He styled it differently.

She's not used seeing his forehead this much.

She fought down the first instinct that came to her: flicking that exposed forehead (no matter if he's a prince) because he never told her he's in Fodlan.

Khalid also stared at her, shocked at her sudden appearance.

He did not expect to meet her this way.

He had prepared a lot of speech for that special occasion, and maybe a few winks and flying kisses that he can sneak in when Jeralt's there and hopefully looking the other way.

Because god knows he'd run up to her and hug her tightly if they were alone.

And as per her last letter, he was sure they had left. She did write down that they're going to the Kingdom.

He quickly got his composure back and talked with Jeralt as if they didn't know each other.

"Hey, are you coming?" Jeralt's voice broke through her thoughts and Byleth immediately nodded.

She watched her dad's back as he went on ahead with the two other teenagers, wondering if he knew about Khalid being in Fodlan.

Khalid pretended to have dropped something and stood up grinning at her.

"Hey, look at you. Showing off those assets. Not that I hate it, mind you." He said playfully as they slowed down on their pace to have a small talk. "Bet you're surprised to see me."

"What's going on? I thought..."

"Eh, been here for a while. Living with my grandfather in the Riegan territory, and learning the finer points of the language. My mother was really strict about it. I didn't have proper sleep for a month."

Well that explains a lot of how fast their letters are getting delivered.

"Oh, by the way. I go by a different name here. Mother's rule. And let's pretend we don't know each other personally."

"What...?"

He winked at her. "I'll explain when we have time. As for now, let's take care of these bandits, my friend. It's like the old times when you protected me and Karim."

Byleth rolled her eyes, pushing him forward gently. "You know how to use a bow, so you better help out. You're a grown ass man after all."

"Ouch. Never thought you'd talk to me that way."

Byleth snickered as she took out her sword and moved past him to take the point.

"We don't know each other, right?" she clarified with him softly, making Khalid groan in annoyance.

Right. He did say that.

"This is not what I had in mind for our reunion." he muttered as he watched his friend change from that soft girl that he had always known all his life to a passive, battle-hardened professional mercenary.

And he marvelled at the beauty in front of him.

Who knew he'd get attracted to her more this way?

He worked well with her, supporting her from behind as he discreetly enjoyed all views of her.

Of course he had to stop that because if the bandits won't get him, Jeralt would. The old man had taken up the rear position in case some other bandits crash through the sidelines.

And that piercing stare from him is enough for the Prince of Almyra to behave.

With all the fighting done (and also Byleth now having that girl on the throne named Sothis hanging around inside her head and triggering her memories from the past where she almost died and a green haired girl saved her by turning back the time), and Alois coming in to 'save' them, Khalid made his way to talk to Byleth while the old Knight corners Jeralt and peppering him with a lot of questions.

The other Knights of Seiros gathered around the older men as well, marvelling at the fact that Jeralt is in front of them, in the flesh.

Khalid only wondered if Jeralt's some former bigshot in Fodlan, and not just some popular mercenary.

He tried hard not to grimace when his two companions also tagged along with him to have a talk with Byleth.

Dimitri and Edelgard tried to introduce themselves to Byleth but ended up with an argument, for wanting Byleth's services for their respective territories.

And while Khalid is thankful that Edelgard told them that Jeralt used to be the Captain of the Knights, he's not too happy with them trying to steal Byleth from him.

He decided to speak up.

"Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really." He said rather too cheerfully to mask his irritation. "I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that.

Didn't he do that when they were younger though? Pestered his parents to bring her and Jeralt into their service and made her his retainer out of the blue?

Khalid turned to look at her, his smile, though forced, still having that effect on Byleth.

She missed him so much she just want to squish his face inbetween her hands.

And then throw him to the ground for trying to run away from bandits.

Seriously. She had hoped he's still doing all those scheming things he do, and not reverting back to the time he just run away from his problems when she's not around.

"But it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?"

She thought of getting her revenge on him for keeping his presence a secret by picking any of the other two but decided against it.

Judging by his expression, he's not in the mood.

Sothis isn't making things easier for Byleth too. Because she keeps interrupting with her curiosity.

"Hmm. It seems one's place of birth is quite significant to them. But you can't really tell them that you're not from around here, can you?"

Ignoring Sothis and racking her brain on which territory Riegan belongs, she opened her mouth.

"The Leicester Alliance."

Khalid grinned at her, and playfully winked, obviously relieved.

One of these days, Byleth's going to ask him why he's overly possessive on the dawn where they met again.

"Hmph. Of course you'd pick him." Sothis yawned. "You're too enamored with him...I'm...going back to sleep..."


	16. Officers Academy

Claude perked up as he waited outside the Golden Deer classroom upon seeing Byleth coming out of the Reception hall.

Manuela had let him and the other House Leaders in the news about Byleth landing a job in the Academy.

Finally, they have valid reasons to be together in one place.

And Jeralt has no say about it.

With Jeralt being reinstated as Captain, that would give Claude and Byleth more time with each other, even as teacher and student.

No one needs to know about their past.

"Hey there." He greeted her. "Heard you landed yourself a teaching gig huh?"

"Yeah...Lady Rhea wanted me to have a look around the place and talk to each House Leader before I start working..."

Claude smiled sunnily at that. "Bet you gonna like our House. It's not as complicated as the other two."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a small teasing smile.

"I was thinking of choosing the Blue Lions. Dimitri's really sincere with his words compared to another Prince I know..."

Claude pouted. "Hey... No divulging of secrets here... And I'm sincere too! But this place is cozy, I thought I could have a bit of fun and loosen my guard a bit. Just a tiny bit."

Byleth chuckled. "So...you lead the Golden Deer House, I presume, going by the colors you three wear."

"Yep."

"And your name...?"

"What? Oh...right. I haven't properly introduced myself." He grinned at her, giving her a polite bow. "I'm Claude von Riegan, Heir to the Leicester Alliance."

Riegan?

Wait.

Duke Riegan is his grandfather?

That would explain why the old Duke looks familiar. The family gene is strong.

And her Dad didn't tell her anything about it!

She'll confront her father about it in a bit.

"Has anyone caught your eye in the Golden Deer House and want to know more about?" Claude asked her as he straightened up, all business-like as he intended to fulfill his duty as House Leader.

"Yeah. You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

Claude only stared at her, the heat climbing up to his neck and cheeks as he realized that Byleth has gotten good in flirting with fewer words.

"Bi...not here." He muttered, embarrassed. "We're supposed to be teacher and student..."

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Riegan." Byleth replied, trying to play innocent.

Claude only shook his head at that, smiling shyly. He then proceeded to give her short detailed accounts of notable Golden Deer students, and it's pretty obvious to Byleth that he's not that close to them just yet.

Like he still has a wall that separates his true self from them.

Well. It's a given since he's the Crowned Prince of an enemy nation...

Byleth's only hope that he can truly reach out his hand to others in a sign of friendship.

The man needs more friends to be honest.

Especially when she watched him casually walk away from his spot when she was talking to Dimitri about the Blue Lions.

Well, it looks like it's her turn on looking after him as his teacher to make sure that his secret is safe and that he gets more friends.

He's lucky that the Eisner father and daughter loves him to bits.

Returning to Rhea and her co-teachers, Byleth expressed her interest in the Golden Deer House.

And later that night, got a surprise visitor outside the door of her room.

Claude stood there, holding some folded clothes, with Dena on top of it.

The cat's eyes turned big upon seeing her 'mother' and immediately jumped off to purr around Byleth's leg, rubbing herself all over.

Byleth scooped up her cat and rubbed her cheek.

"Seeing you two together again warms my heart." Claude told her.

"I've missed her more than I missed you."

"Is...is that really necessary to say out loud, Bibi?"

Byleth ignored his question as she and Dena cuddled with one another.

Damn she missed that purr.

Horses are great companion too. They'll listen to you ramble about things, and sometimes would use you as their headrest. But there's something about cuddling felines that relaxes Byleth greatly.

"I didn't know students are allowed to bring pets." Byleth told him as Dena finally got tired of cuddling and wiggled her way out to explore Byleth's room.

"Eh. My grandfather pulled some strings. Seteth told me to keep her in my room all the time, or keep watch over her or else she'll be mistaken as one of the strays the Academy took in. I purchased a collar for her but she hates it...but hey, she's the only cat of her breed here so it's easy to find her when we're enjoying the day off outside."

Byleth crossed her arms, looking down at the bundle of clothes he's holding.

"And those are...?"

"Spare student uniform." He told her brightly. "I thought you might be a little too...conscious about your clothing right now and wouldn't want to distract the students like Professor Manuela does. So I asked Hilda to get these. Wear them tomorrow."

"Claude, I'm your professor. Not a student."

"Aw come on. It's a harmless prank. Everyone thinks you're going to be part of the Knights, since Uncle Jeralt's back. It'll be a good starter conversation and will not make the students too wary of you. A professor shouldn't be too serious, don't you think?"

"Claude..."

"Come on, Bi. Humor me on this one. Just for five minutes tomorrow. Please?"

Byleth knows she shouldn't humor him.

She should be an outstanding role model for the students.

"I don't remember you being this cheeky."

"Whose fault do you think it was?"

Yeah, well. She's part of the reason. And this is the first time she'd be seeing him act like a normal student, who doesn't have to fight for his life every other day.

"Fine..."

Claude grinned at her and bid her good night, leaving Dena with Byleth so the two can spend more time.

The next day came and Byleth reluctantly put on the gray Academy uniform.

Her boots would have gone well with it in all honesty but since Hilda (Byleth tries to remember her face) had provided socks and shoes, she put them on as well.

Dena meowed at her, being a loaf on her cloak, refusing to stand up when Byleth tries to get it from the bed.

Well. Guess she's not going to wear that.

A knock on her door pulled Byleth away from Dena.

Outside is Claude, all ready for the day.

His smiling face on the first day of work eases Byleth's worries of handling a class.

"I forgot to give you this yesterday." He told her as he placed on a pink headband on her head.

Then he just stared at her.

His heart going pitter patter.

The headband added something cute in her overall mature charm. He didn't resist placing his hands on her face and squished her cheeks.

"Claude!"

"I'm sorry. But you're too cute..." he told her as he continues to squish her face.

"Claude, I'm your professor. I can give you detention for this."

"Hey, you're the professor who agreed to prank her students for five minutes by pretending to be a student too. And man, I gotta say. Being taller than you gives me so much joy. I can do stuff like this while looking down at your face."

Chuckling and evading her playful slap, the two of them said their goodbyes for the morning to Dena who just stretched herself on the cloak.

"Oh, so you're really a new student." A pink haired girl that Byleth now remembers as Hilda said as the two conspirators entered the classroom.

Claude grinned at that as he ushered Byleth next to his seat.

Behind them, Lorenz only rolled his eyes at Claude.

"Seriously, Claude. Stop acting like an excited child every day."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong in approaching a new day that way. Life's full of nice surprises as well even if bad things are happening around you, surprises that are worth waking up to. Even if they're small surprises like spending some time with a friend or pet or that delicious bite on your favorite food. So don't be so dour, Lorenz. Or you'll get wrinkles."

Lorenz shook his head. "How did we end up having such a carefree House Leader?"

"Well, I've got to thank a good friend for helping me realize all those things." Claude winked at Byleth.

Who tried really hard not to look too obviously flattered.

"Claude, are you really going to hit on girls so freely?" Hilda piped up from the other side of the room where she sits with a blue haired girl that she remembers as Marianne.

"Hey! How dare you accuse me of being a flirt." Claude pouted. "My heart's already taken, for your information. We're just waiting for the right time to get married. I'm just being courteous and polite to everyone."

Hilda's eyes brightened at that juicy bit of news until she realised that she's talking to Claude.

He's probably just pulling her leg.

"Anyway..." A ginger that Byleth remembers as Leonie. "Our new professor's running late. You think Professor Jeritza forgot or...?"

Claude turned around his seat. "What made you think it'll be him?"

"There's no one else in the faculty roster. I mean... If Captain Jeralt was our professor, I'd be thrilled of course but he's more suited for Knight duties, I guess..."

Claude thought back on those days he had lessons with Jeralt.

Leonie...has a point. Jeralt had treated him and Karim like any rookie soldiers instead of princes...

But they did get better and stronger because of it so no one's complaining.

Byleth sighed beside him, no longer wanting to play along Claude's little joke.

She stood up and went over to the teacher's desk.

"Uhm...what are you doing?" Hilda asked. "You'd get in trouble if the new professor catches you..."

"I'm not going to get in trouble with myself. Thank you for the concern, Hilda."

The room turned silent at that.

"Wait...what?" A white haired girl that Byleth recognised from the roster they gave her as Lysithea said, too shocked to process things.

"I'm your new professor. Byleth Eisner."

Claude leaned forward on his desk, smiling fondly at her.

If Byleth had chalk in her hand, she would have flicked it towards his forehead.

Hilda noticed this and grimaced. "You knew, Claude?"

"Perks of being House Leader, Hilda."

"How did you even managed to convince the Professor to do this?" a glasses wearing boy wondered out loud. Byleth presumed this is Ignatz. Next to him sits Raphael, who just seem to be as confused as anyone else.

"Surely he tricked her." Lorenz indignantly declared. "Professor, you should be careful of whatever...schemes this man whispers in your ears."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lorenz. But please, don't be too formal with me."

"So, I can call you Teach then?" Claude piped up as the room got warm and comfortable, even a little noisy, now that the information sunk in.

His plan actually worked. Well, not like it has a chance of failing. Sometimes, people go through things and then realize they're friends suddenly. They may have different views, different family backgrounds and all that, but it only takes one single common thread to bring them together slowly.

And he had fun too.

He didn't get the reaction he wanted out of Lorenz, but he did get it out of the others.

"Aren't you a little too casual?" Hilda frowned.

"It's fine, Hilda." Byleth replied. "I'm not...really that much comfortable with formality."


	17. Struggles III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Claude is uncomfortably hot.

Not because he's not acclimatised to Fodlan or anything.

But because of the situation he's in.

He went into the sauna to relax for a bit, enjoying that warm and toasty room.

Hilda said it's good for the skin and for better sleep, so he went ahead to try it. His sleep schedule is whacked, thanks to Byleth dropping a lot of work on him.

He swears she's doing it on purpose. For some kind of payback. 

She made him do some flying training with Raphael two weeks ago.

Then pulling out the weeds with Lorenz last week.

And this week was horse care with Marianne.

He doesn't mind any of those in all honesty, but Byleth also dumped a lot of written homeworks. And there's also physical and magical training.

The way she teaches the class is the same way as Jeralt taught him several years ago.

And it's draining.

He should talk to her about moderating the schoolwork she gives out.

And his current problem is the person who came in.

"Oh... You're here." He heard Byleth say as she entered the sauna.

Claude's temperature went up a couple degrees at the sight of her.

Why...is her clothes too tight around the chest? Is that suppose to happen? They give loose shirts, right?

And those scandalous thighs...

It's like seeing her in her nightwear. 

No one else is in there yet apart from the two of them, but the Sauna Master did say that the room can hold up to six people.

Where are the other four? He doesn't want to be alone with Byleth like this.

"Uh.....hey, Teach." He greeted her as she sat down next to him.

He scooted over to make some space because being in close proximity of her is going to be bad for his health.

He's...he's not ready for this kind of stuff with her.

He just want cuddles and holding hands and flirting. Behind everyone's back.

He... Doesn't want to go to THAT territory. That's going to be...weird right now.

Like, yeah, sure... They'll get there eventually but...

Where are the other occupants joining them?

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him when he moved away.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, no... Nothing like that." He replied nervously, as he tugged at the neck of his shirt. "Sauna master said we shouldn't sit too close. And people might think badly of us, you know... Don't want to ruin your reputation."

The two of them lapsed into silence as two more people came in, probably from the kitchen staff.

When Byleth poured the water on the hot stones for the first time to up the temperature, Claude's vision is already kind of dizzy.

Byleth's backview is too much.

He glanced at the other occupants, who have their eyes closed.

Probably trying not to get too distracted by Byleth.

Maybe he should do the same.

He closed his eyes as soon as Byleth turned back to take her seat.

Okay, this way is bearable.

He wiped the sweat coming down his forehead and temple.

He doesn't know who poured another water on the hot stones but it's starting not to be comfortable for him.

He cracked his eyes open, and glanced at Byleth, wondering how she's holding up. She hates being sweaty for long periods of time

It's probably his heat-addled brain, but the way she wiped her sweat is kind of...sensual.

Okay, time for him to get out. Before something hardens and make it impossible for him to walk normally without anyone noticing it.

"Hey, uh, Teach...I'll go on ahead." He cheerfully smiled at her as he stood up. On his first step though, the room tilted and spun and the next moment, he's blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Byleth calling out his name worriedly.

Or maybe that was also hallucination.

When he came to, he saw a ceiling that isn't his room. Then again, all of the ceilings in Garreg Mach look the same unless you memorized the pattern overhead.

And there's a cold, wet towel on his forehead. With someone fanning him.

He turned his head and saw Byleth seated next to the bed, fanning at him worriedly.

Looks like she changed her clothes back to the summer uniform. It may not be appropriate for the season, but it's much more appropriate for the class setting that even Seteth approved of her change in wardrobe.

"Uh... What happened?" he asked, confused.

"You fainted." She informed him as she helped him sit up. "Manuela said it's due to heat exhaustion. You shouldn't have gone into the sauna without drinking anything first."

Byleth set down the fan she was holding and poured a cold glass of water for him. Claude gratefully took it and emptied the glass before looking around his surroundings.

It seems like he's in Byleth's bedroom.

Well, it is closer to the sauna instead of hauling his ass to the infirmary.

And the thought that Byleth changed clothes while he lays on her bed dawned on him.

Thank gods he didn't wake up on that inappropriate moment.

A knock on the door pulled Byleth away from him and she let Hilda in, who's carrying a new basin of cold water and a fresh towel.

Claude raised an eyebrow at the girl, surprised that she'd do something like this personally.

What's she up to?

"Hilda, I'm going to get Manuela." Byleth told them as she stepped out of the door. "Don't let him go anywhere until he's been thoroughly checked."

"You can count on me, Professor." Hilda replied cheerfully.

When they're finally alone, Claude turned to look at Hilda. Dena came up meowing at Claude, putting a paw tentatively on his lap several times. He idly scratched the cat's head at that.

"So, Hilda. What brought you here?"

"What do you mean? I brought water and fresh towel the Professor requested."

"And you actually did it instead of sending someone else?"

"Well, I have to pretend to be a nice student every once in a while... I can't risk testing the Professor's patience running short on me."

Claude hummed at that, unconvinced.

Hilda never does anything unless she's going to benefit from it.

"What're you really up to, Hilda?"

"I'm not up to something!"

"Uhuh..."

"Well...okay. Maybe a little something."

"I knew it. What is it this time?"

"Oh, I'm just curious about you and the Professor... You two seem to get along really well. Like... There's this certain chemistry that you can only see on partners who have been together for so long and trust each other."

Claude narrowed his eyes at her then winced when Dena playfully swiped at his finger.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked warily as he lightly tapped Dena's nose to make her stop but it only made her flop on her back and expose her tummy.

"Oh, I'm not insinuating anything." Hilda innocently answered. "The Professor works well with everyone, covering for them and finding the best way to teach them the study material. You on the other hand...I've never seen you with that much rapport with anyone."

He stayed quiet at that as he rubbed Dena's tummy and moving his hand away just in time before she started biting.

Were they that obvious? They did try not to behave like how they used to be back in Almyra...

"You have a crush on the Professor, don't you, Claude?" Hilda teased him gently. "And you're using your pet cat to get noticed. And many other things."

Claude stared at her, not liking how dangerously close Hilda is getting to the truth.

He let out a dramatic sigh and grinned at her. "Ah, found me out, huh? It's a harmless crush, Hilda... Everyone has a crush on her after all."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's just a simple crush though. I feel like.. It's more than that."

Claude laughed at Hilda to throw her off that track. "Aw, come on, Hilda. Don't read too much into it. You should focus on how you can say no to Teach the next time she asks you to do something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	18. Two birds with one stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My aim for this chapter is for you to say 'gdi Claude'.. If not, that's okay. Hope you still enjoyed xD

"Oh hello!" Anna greeted Byleth cheerfully when she saw tthe former mercenary walking through the market. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hello, Anna. Glad I ran into you today. I need some specific items..." Byleth replied as she handed over the list.

"Oh, sorry. I don't have my wares with me right now..." the red head merchant replied. "I was going to pick up the severance pay for my services as courier for the two of you, now that you're in one place together."

"Ah...I see..."

"Have you seen him? I've been waiting since forever here..."

"I'm sorry, Anna. I sent him to do some chores...he'd probably be done in an hour. I'll tell him you're here."

Anna smiled brightly at her. "Thank you. Let me help you find the merchant for those items then, since I have nothing else to do."

When Byleth finally finished up her shopping and bid Anna farewell, Hilda came up to her curiously. She had overheard bits and pieces of their conversation and by the sound of it, their professor had been writing to someone.

Probably a special someone.

"Hi...can I ask you something?" Hilda asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure."

"Our professor that you were talking to earlier..." Hilda started cautiously. "She's...writing to someone on a daily basis?"

"Well, not daily since I can't go back and forth that quickly..."

"I see...may I ask who it is?"

Anna smiled at that. This girl is smooth on her transitions on getting information. She'd be a good spy if she has interest in that line of job.

"Sorry, but it's confidential. It's on the contract and after service warranty." Anna replied.

"Aw, shucks... I just wanted to know more about our Professor." Hilda pouted cutely. "You see, I want to set up someone with her and I need to know–"

"Hey, Hilda." Claude called her as he approached them. "What're you up to now?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just asking some information...what are you doing here?"

"Doing a little shopping for my hobby." He replied as he glanced at Anna, who kept quiet in his presence lest she reveal that she's been waiting for him.

Hilda grimaced at that. "Oh... Your hobby...well, I wouldn't want to be involved in any of that so it's best that I go now."

She left them with a flick of her hair and Anna let out a relieved sigh.

"Wow, thank you for saving me. That girl is highly inquisitive and perceptive. She almost got me to say–"

Claude held up a hand with a smile. "As long as you didn't say anything."

After giving Anna her severance pay, Claude went on ahead to actually do some shopping. There are some dried plants that have been imported and he needs to get his hands on them.

He noticed his fellow Golden Deer students congregated in one of the tables in the Reception Hall.

An unusual sight. They don't normally hang out like this in the open, unless Byleth called them together.

There's no sign of their professor though.

Curious, he went over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey, Claude." Hilda greeted him. "We're just discussing about the Professor."

"Teach? What about her?"

"Well...someone said that she's been in contact with someone. A special someone no doubt." Hilda grinned mischievously. "Or maybe someone she looks up to. In any case, it's an interesting bit of information and I gathered everyone so we can sniff out more."

"But... This is our professor's private life..." Marianne said softly with a frown. "We shouldn't stick our noses in..."

"Oh, don't worry. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Hilda told her with a comforting pat on Marianne's shoulder.

"Why should we even play along with this, Hilda?" Lorenz asked as he crossed his arms. "We have other things to do."

"Of course you do." Hilda agreed easily. "But doesn't it make you curious what type of person would catch her eye? Maybe by knowing, you'd have better role model as a man, Lorenz. The Professor doesn't seem to be an easy woman to woo after all."

Lorenz scowled at her, offended. "I'll have you know that as nobility–"

Hilda turned away from him and looked at the others. "So, what do you say?"

"What exactly are we getting out of this?" Lysithea asked.

"We get to know more about our Professor. And we get to practice her most important lesson: working together."

Claude stood there, silently panicking when Hilda managed to sway the rest of the Golden Deer with that simple logic.

She's too dangerous when let loose and getting things done because her curiosity is motivating her. He misses that Hilda who always complain almost about everything.

He knew that Anna is their target. And he has to get Anna out of Garreg Mach.

He doesn't know if they'll resort to bribery to get her talking but he knows Anna.

Even if she's binded by the after service warranty, she can still give them indirect informations of his identity. Which will lead to his fellow Golden Deers hiring people to find out who's the mystery man.

He had no choice but to join in and make sure they never get close to the truth.

After the planning (they have decided to corner Anna one by one every other day and ask questions) and dispersing, Claude took up the first trial of 'asking' Anna and went back to the marketplace. He found the red head, doing some shopping of her own and he sidled up to her, pretending to look at the wares for sale.

"Oh, hey." Anna greeted him. "I thought you're done shopping?"

"How much do I have to pay you so that you wouldn't talk when my fellow classmates ask you about me and Byleth...?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Just making sure."

Anna frowned at him. "You know you don't have to worry about any of that. I honor my words for my after service warranty. I'm not like those backstabbing dastards you probably have encountered..."

Claude only looked at her, shocked.

That's...kind of unexpected but it could also be just lip service. People need ways to make profit after all.

He won't risk it.

He bought something for Anna as a sign of apology for his rudeness, as it also works as an effective extra bribe to keep her quiet.

Satisfied with that, he now have to deal with his classmates.

He won't do anything drastic of course.

Byleth will catch on of what he did once something is amiss.

Things just need to look natural.

He took up kitchen duties for the Golden Deer's dinner that evening, with Byleth supervising him.

It's a relaxing ritual in all honesty, like they're back in Almyra where they bond over cooking. They may not be as good as Dedue, but at least it's still good.

Claude deliberately added more spices into the food (and something from a small bottle that he quickly stowed away), just to make it stronger in flavor. Byleth narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but didn't say anything since she didn't catch him on the act.

Two days later, almost half of the Golden Deer House are in the infirmary, due to upset stomach.

Even Claude is among them.

Byleth only frowned at them, cancelling the lesson for that day and helping Manuela take care of them.

The only ones that were lucky not to be included were Lysithea, Ignatz and Marianne. The three of them just went on with their day, disappointed about class being cancelled and worried at the same time for their friends.

Byleth sat down on Claude's bed, who only grinned at her weakly.

"Hey, Teach..."

"What did you do now?" she asked him as she loosely placed her hand in his.

"Me? I didn't–"

"Claude, I will not stand being lied to."

He chuckled weakly, taking a sharp intake of breath as his lower abdomen twisted with pain.

"I... Did not expect it'll end up like this..."

"Why poison the whole Golden Deer? What's wrong with you?"

"It's a harmless one, Bi... Don't worry... Just an upset stomach...it'll be gone tomorrow... Hopefully."

Byleth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why?"

"They were going to ask Anna about your penpal...Hilda's too nosy...I had to do something..."

Byleth lightly flicked his forehead. "So why are you lying there on the bed?"

"Best way to skip class." He replied with a straight face. "I hate brawling, Bi."

That earned him a resounding slap on the shoulder, making him wince.

It was worth it though.

Hilda and the others have lost motivation to before they could look for Anna.

And he gets to skip class.

Two birds with one stone.

He just have to be careful about how much poisoned food he's going to eat next time.


	19. Shorty

After the poisoning that Claude had inflicted on himself and his classmates, with only Byleth knowing the truth of it, the Golden Deer House Leader has been put under strict surveillance by their teacher.

All of his equipments for poison brewing were moved into Byleth's room, and the rest of his pre-prepared ones stashed away neatly in a cabinet.

The only thing Byleth let him have in his room are his books.

He's not allowed to brew anything without her knowledge.

And as extra punishment, Byleth had him work with Lorenz on stable duties.

Without his little toys to preoccupy him, Claude took up haunting the library at night, looking for anything to read. And he always see Lysithea there, studying on her own with a couple of books strewn around the table.

When he finally managed to convince the young girl to go to sleep with a spooky, made-up story, Claude himself almost screamed his lungs out when Byleth appeared behind him, not making any sound.

"Bi! Don't give me heart attacks like that..." he hissed at her as he calmed himself down, holding a hand over his heart.

Byleth looked at the retreating form of Lysithea and smiled fondly.

"You're treating her like a kid."

"Well...she is still a kid at heart."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Claude stared at her for a moment then looked around carefully.

Well, there's no one there but it'll be better if they talk somewhere safer.

He gently smiled at her and lead her out of the library to have a walk around the Monastery, enjoying the cool air and the starry sky above.

There's no clouds tonight, and the waning moon didn't give much light so no one could see that it's a teacher and student walking together, loosely handholding.

They went to the benches outside the classrooms and sat down, with Claude snaking his fingers into hers and placing his free hand on top of it as well. Leaning down on her shoulder, he sighed.

"What made you think I miss that squirt?" Claude asked her as he played with her fingers. "Before I left, he was really annoying. He kept stealing Dena, and taking my bow without permission to practice with. I already got him his own bow but he kept taking mine."

"You're treating Lysithea and Cyril the same way you treat him." Byleth replied softly. "You may not notice it, but you actually slip into big brother mode when they're around. Even on the battlefield. It's honestly amusing."

Claude chuckled at that, perching his chin on her shoulder and looking at her face. "So, I'm like Raphael?"

"In a sense, yes."

Claude let out a low laugh at that then pressed a kiss on her shoulder before resting his head there again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I miss that annoying twerp. It's been two years since I've seen him. He's probably taller than the two of us now."

"What?"

"Before I left, we're at the same height. We write to one another every now and then and he kept saying that he's grown and he's asking for tips on how to talk to a girl." He chortled at the image of his younger brother awkwardly talking to a girl. "He's too conscious of his height. He probably looms over anyone."

"Isn't he like...fifteen? He can't be taller than you."

"Hey, our family has a lot of tall people. And I'm probably the shortest now..."

He looked up again at Byleth, lifting a hand to poke her cheek.

"Oh right...you're the shortest one now in the family." He teased.

"Can I take back our promise of marriage?" Byleth mumbled.

"Haha, nope. You're stuck with me forever."

"I want a refund."

"Nope. Too late. I'm past that return policy."

Claude continued to laugh at Byleth, poking her cheek playfully.

"Shorty." Claude teased her.

"Sothis, stop kicking his face." Byleth said out loud with a frown. "That won't affect him at all."

Claude stopped, staring at her then to their surroundings.

"Uh, Teach? Who're you talking to?"

"Sothis. You can't see her but she's floating right in front of you and trying to kick your face."

Claude looked in front of him then side eyed Byleth.

"You're not...just telling scary stories to make me stop, are you?"

"No. Sothis is real. I think she got offended by hearing the word 'short'."

"I'm not saying it to her. I'm saying it to you."

"She said she doesn't care if you're pretty, you have insulted her and you deserve a kick to the face."

Claude frowned, wondering if Byleth had an imaginary friend she had never let go.

"Who...is Sothis?" He asked tentatively.

"Remember that girl I asked back then, the one with green hair? That's her."

Frowning deeper, Claude took Byleth's face into his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

She doesn't have any fever though. The last time she said that, she was kind of sick...

"Hey you two." They heard Jeralt's voice from the shadows, startling them.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Jeralt! Why is it you two love to surprise me by suddenly appearing out of nowhere?"

Jeralt came closer to them, his scowl pretty obvious through the dim lighting.

"Isn't it past bed time? Why are you having a tryst out here?"

"It's not a tryst, Dad." Byleth frowned at him, nudging Claude off her and disentangling their hands.

"Look, you two. Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean you two can do whatever you want. What would you do if Seteth caught you?"

"Sorry." They both mumbled. Jeralt only sighed.

"Go back to your rooms. Your own rooms." He clarified, looking pointendly at Claude. "I'm not ready to be a grandfather. Run along now."

He stood there, hands on hips as he watched Claude and Byleth walk back to the dorms, still playfully teasing one another.

Once Claude has returned to his own comfortable bed, Jeralt's words sunk in.

He... He just accepted the inevitable fact that Claude is going to be his son-in-law.

Holycrap.

He jumped off the bed, lit his lamp and looked for a spare paper and pen.

He need to tell his parents that they're going to have Jeralt as in-law finally. The Almyran Royal family's going to have the strongest knight in all of Fodlan as their in-law, which will hopefully open a way for Fodlan and Almyra to come in peaceful terms.

If someone like Jeralt becomes part of the Almyran court by entrusting his daughter to them, then maybe a few Fodlan nobles who look up to him would see that the Almyrans are actually an okay people, though a bit loud at times.

And if the Almyrans learn that Jeralt is someone of influence in Fodlan, no matter how small it is, then they'll recognize Fodlan as a place that is not full of cowards or weaklings. 

Halfway through, he stopped.

It's going to be a nice surprise for them though. He could play the part as if he's not marrying Byleth and then on the wedding day itself, he's gonna surprise them when they see the bride.

Weighing the consequences though, he's sure he's going to get an earful from them. If he's lucky enough.

The worst case, they'll make an impromptu program during the wedding or maybe after, and tie him to the horses.

He won't be able to lift his shoulders for a couple of weeks.

It won't be much fun at night with Byleth if he's nursing some injuries.

Sighing, he finished off his letter, sealed it in an envelope and got back into bed.

Tomorrow, he's going to send that letter home.


	20. Mistletoe

"Oh, hey Teach." Claude said when he saw her come up to his spot where he's sitting, watching the night sky.

They were at the Goddess Tower, having both fled the festivities in the Reception Hall. Claude was the first one to flee though.

The Ball downstairs is still on full swing, with the students not having to think about schoolwork for once. Some of them have snuck off somewhere, the long term couples and those that were just formed that night.

They better not get caught doing anything indecent in any dark spaces or they'll be facing expulsion. Or detention, depending on who caught them on the act.

Byleth's feet were aching from all the dances she did, and a little bit hungry.

"Finally got tired of dancing, huh?" He chuckled. "Were you able to eat anything?"

She shook her head as she sat down next to him, a bit grumpy about it.

Claude patted all around his pockets before finding the right one and pulling out a small bar of chocolate and handed it to her.

"Sorry, that's all I have on me." he told her as Byleth took it and immediately unwrapped it. They sat there in silence, watching the stars make their turn as the night progresses.

Byleth actively ignored Sothis teasing her and wedging herself inbetween the two of them because there's no lovey dovey happening on her watch. Byleth tried hard to keep a straight face as Sothis scrutinized Claude's physical features up close.

At least Sothis have a lot of positive things to say about Claude.

"Hey, Teach?" he said after a while, with Sothis finally moving away to somewhere Byleth couldn't see.

"Mm?"

"You know anything about the legend of this tower?"

"That one where the goddess say she'll grant wishes tonight?"

Claude let out a low laugh. "I should have known. Someone told you huh? In hopes of making a wish with you here tonight."

"It was the gatekeeper. We were talking about it some days ago."

"Oh."

Well, that's one tough competition.

Everyone loves him but too shy to ask him out, from what he heard.

And he also noticed Byleth cheering up whenever she talks to the gatekeeper.

She's not...going to ditch him for the gatekeeper, is she? His parents already sent a reply letter stating that they are preparing their room already, alongside the nursery room that is attached to their bedroom.

And his father said, in his own separate letter, that the palace has a lot of unused rooms for their children so they can have as many as they want.

His parents...thinks too much in advance.

His brother, however, told him in a letter that he's not yet ready to be an Uncle at his age.

"I've got to say, I'm surprised that the one person who came to mind when we talked about it is actually here." Byleth said as she finishes the chocolate and smoothed out the wrapper. "I honestly thought you'd be up partying with the rest. I know how much you love lively events."

Oh.

She thought of going with him.

(Somewhere, Sothis is grimacing on this exchange.)

Well, guess he has nothing to worry about.

There's no point in letting his insecurities ruin things. Sure, ever since she started teaching in the Officers Academy, there's a lot of more mature men around her. That would probably appeal to her more instead of being with someone carefree as him.

But hey, as long as she chooses him in the end, everything works out and it's just his brain making him waste precious energy on overthinking things.

"Should we make a wish then?" He asked as he leaned over to her casually.

"What should we wish about?"

He hummed at that, thinking.

They could wish to be together forever but that's pretty much set already.

Well... There is one more thing. Something he hasn't shared with her yet.

The one big reason why he agreed to come to Fodlan.

"How about...we pray for our ambitions to come true?"

"Ambitions?"

"Yep. Surely you have one too. I refuse to believe you're that kind of a martyr or saint that doesn't have anything to wish for."

Byleth laughed at that. "That's true. But it's more of a hope than an ambition or something..."

After they prayed the way they use in Almyra, though a bit shorter and directed to the Goddess of Fodlan, the two of them got up, with Claude lending Byleth a hand, and dusted their clothes off.

"Hey, Bi. Save a dance for me." Claude said as they started walking to the exit. "You know how much of a delight I am on the dancefloor, right?"

Byleth shook her head, chuckling. "You had the first dance."

"Hey, can't blame your man for being greedy. This is one of those few occasions we can do this in public. You let Sylvain dance with you twice, so why can't I? I'm literally your..your...uh...hamsar-am...uhhhhh...hey Teach, what's the equivalent of hamsar-am in the Fodlan language?"

"No, you're more like my moosh. My moosh moosh-am. And don't ask me about the language of Fodlan. I barely managed to talk and understand the first year we were here. Glad I haven't slipped up during class."

"If you think I'm going to get offended by that, I'm not. And it is still unnerving you can say such thing with a sttaight face."

"I can't believe it either."

("And he's actually fun to dance with compared to the others, so you better dance with him." Sothis added out of the blue, amused by them grasping around the language. They look so cute frowning, trying to find the right words in the Fodlan language.)

Their laughter and short cheesy exchange stopped when both saw a mistletoe hanging by the door leading down the staircase.

"Was it there earlier?" Claude asked her.

"No... I don't think so... Or maybe I didn't notice."

Claude frowned at it as he approached it and made a small jump to take it off.

"Jeez. These stuff are dangerous to leave lying about." Claude muttered. "The people of Fodlan needs more lesson about poisonous plants. What would they do if a cat or some animal ate these berries or chewed on the leaves?"

Byleth promptly took the small mistletoe from him. "I'll take care of this."

"Huh? Why? I was going to use it for my hobby. At least I didn't have to go out and search for this parasitic plant."

"Exactly why I'm confiscating it."

"Aw, come on, Teach. You don't have any use for it anyway. Who knows, I might be able to incorporate it into a good, old medicine. The healing one, not the make-you-sick one."

"Take your pick, Claude. This plant or that dance you asked of me?"

"Okay, that's not fair!"

The two of them continued to bicker as they went downstairs, with Claude trying to sweet talk Byleth into returning it to him. Sothis only watched them, since she has no choice for they're the only entertainment she has at the moment.

In one of the bushes, Hilda let out a groan as she stood up and massaged her lower back and legs.

Crouching for too long, waiting for those two to get on with it (even just a peck would do it!) under that mistletoe is a complete failure. Beside her is Balthus, who looked worriedly at his hands.

"You think what they said about that plant being poisonous is real?" he asked.

"You won't die, Baltie. No humans have ever died from mistletoe... As far as I know."

"That's not comforting to know, Hilda."

"Don't worry, Baltie. I'm sure those two have antidote or something if ever." Hilda told him, her mind elsewhere. It's not unusual for a noble to have a second or third language. But Byleth isn't one.

Well, maybe it has something to do with mercenary work. She shouldn't jump into conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I used the terms of endearment correctly.... Pls tell me if I used it wrong


	21. Chapter 21

Being on the battlefield again with Jeralt is a comfort for Byleth. 

It has been quite a few months since they got time to be with one another.

He rarely have time to have dinner with her and Claude when he's not out on a mission, doing other knightly duties.

Byleth hates it. Sure, she enjoys her time teaching her students, but it makes her feel like something's missing.

Those nightly chats they do, the way Jeralt would check up on her. At times she'd be annoyed or embarrassed by how protective and caring he is with his obviously adult daughter, but it's also a good reminder for her that she'd always be his little girl.

Not many fathers and daughters have bonds as tight like theirs, and Byleth cherishes that.

Jeralt's strong and silent presence beside her gives her courage and confidence to face the beasts in the abandoned chapel area.

That warmth that coursed through her when her father complimented her on how much she has grown while he wasn't looking made her all giddy on the inside.

Jeralt rarely voice out any compliments like that. And receiving one in front of her students is like getting told that she got the highest grade in class.

Losing him is her foremost fear ever since she was a child. Every time he leaves for mercenary work, she worries constantly. That's why she's thankful to Tiana for convincing (or rather, cornering) Jeralt into their service as Claude's teacher. They get to spend time together and she knows that he's safe.

Fathers like him, who are silently supportive and warm, are rare in this world. She had heard many stories from her students of their problems with their parents and families, and she's thankful that she and Claude had a somewhat normal childhood without all those Crests thing bothering them.

That's why when Monica stabbed Jeralt from behind, she quickly tapped into the Divine Pulse to prevent it.

But with the appearance of a mysterious man, the Sword of the Creator was deflected and Jeralt still got stabbed, Byleth tried to use the last Divine Pulse charge to rewind time.

She heard Sothis sigh as she was rewinding time, which is a bit like in slow motion.

Byleth didn't sense Sothis for that split second when she rewinded time, but she has more important matters to attend to.

"Dad!" She yelled out worriedly as she took her dagger from her waist and threw it, and unleashing the Sword of the Creator at the same time.

"What...?" Jeralt frowned as he turned and would have been stabbed if it wasn't for an arrow piercing through Monica's arm, making her drop her weapon and cry out in pain.

The mysterious man had appeared again, who deflected both dagger and Sword, took the red head away and vanished to who knows where.

Byleth threw aside the Sword of the Creator and ran up to her father, embracing him tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked all over.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Jeralt answered her, confused as he patted her head. "What was that all about? Why did that girl...?"

"Uncle Jeralt!" Claude called out as he jogged up to them, bow in hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What's going on with you two for asking the same question?"

Byleth hugged her father again tightly, sniffling. Jeralt placed both of his hands on her shoulders, trying to pry her away to get a good look on her face.

"Hey...what's wrong...?" Jeralt asked her, worried, as he finally managed to move her slightly. Tears were running down uncheck and both men were surprised to see it.

This is the first time she ever cried openly.

Jeralt wiped her tears away while Claude fumbled about, looking for a handkerchief in any of his pockets and handing it over to the older man.

It took a while for Byleth to calm down and she hugged Claude as thanks. Claude only raised his hands defensively as Jeralt's watching them, not wanting to put a hand on her. Jeralt only rolled his eyes at that, made a small motion of permission with his hand, and Claude enveloped Byleth immediately in his arms to comfort her.

"You should be more careful." Byleth told her dad crossly as the three of them walked back to the monastery some time later. "How could you let your guard down?"

Jeralt only stared at her then at Claude who just shrugged, though the Prince is grinning at him.

He never thought the day would come that his own daughter would lecture him the way he had lectured her. And in front of his future son-in-law that he always lectured on for the past years.

He stayed quiet at that and Byleth rounded at Claude.

"And you! Why were you loitering there?"

"Whoa, hey, calm down Teach...some inner voice told me to check on you two since you're taking a long time." Claude told her. "Don't get too worked up. It's lucky that I did come by, right?"

Later that night, Claude stayed up late, sitting on his bed and idly playing with Dena with a cat toy that he swished around. He thought back on the stuff that happened that day.

He focused on that tiny voice that had urged him to go check on them. That voice that pulled him away from his friends and his nicely timed arrival moments before Jeralt gets stabbed.

How and why...? He wanted to give Jeralt and Byleth some time alone so he went on ahead but...

His musings were cut off when he heard a thud and a hiss, making him look for the cat.

Dena had fallen off the bed for trying to catch the toy.

And refusing to get back up.

Not getting any sleep in, he got off his bed and picked up Dena to put her in her basket before leaving his room.

He's going to check on Jeralt. He may not have been stabbed but it's better to be sure.

He knocked on the Captain's door and frowned, wondering if Jeralt's asleep already. Gently picking the door, he opened it and poked his head in.

The room's dark, only illuminated by the moon outside.

Well, no Jeralt in the room, no point in staying.

When he's closing the door, his eyes caught on a little book on Jeralt's desk.

It's not unusual for Jeralt to leave something on his desk but Claude's curiosity got the better of him and he snuck into the room.

Picking up the book and flipping through it, he realized it's Jeralt's diary.

There's lots of things he had written (Claude could not believe his eyes that Jeralt is such a sappy romantic, he's sure that this is written by a different man), but the bit about Byleth's birth troubled him.

Her mom died in childbirth but Jeralt doesn't believe it?

There's a pulse but no heartbeat?

Doesn't cry or make any kind of sound or expression?

He faked Byleth's death and ran off to Almyra, afraid and suspicious of Rhea?

Just...what's going on here?

Does Byleth knows about her condition?

Is this why... Jeralt never let any kind physician close enough to Byleth whenever she gets sick? In fear of knowing this secret of her birth?

Claude had always found it suspicious, though amazing, that Jeralt knows how to make most of the medicines Byleth needed if ever she's down with an illness.

Claude immediately closed the diary and set it back down on the table when he heard the doorknob turn. Panicking since he doesn't have much time to duck behind anything, he hid under the table, hoping against all odds that whoever's entering the room won't come around it.

"Ah, I really did left it here." He heard Jeralt sigh as he approached the table. "Age is creeping up on me..."

Claude covered his mouth to stifle his breathing, waiting for Jeralt's footsteps to move away from the table.

He heard Jeralt flipping through his own diary and sighing again.

"Guess I have to tell the kids soon..." Jeralt mumbled to himself. He started walking away and Claude only breathed easily once the door closed again, with Jeralt's footsteps fading to the distance.

Claude waited for a good while to make sure that Jeralt's not coming back and he quietly left the Captain's quarters and back to his own room.

Once back in the safety of his room, he laid down on his bed, willing himself to sleep.

His many questions regarding the Eisners will be answered soon. He just have to wait for Jeralt...

"Hmph. You wouldn't even get that chance if you didn't listen to me." That inner voice he heard from earlier said as he drowsed off. "Be thankful that your bonds are strong enough that I can somehow directly influence you as well. However... I wonder how I'm able to do it..."

Whatever or whoever that was, Claude didn't bother replying as he sunk into a dreamless sleep. He woke up late the next day and missed the first two classes.

It took him a while to convince Byleth that he did not do that to intentionally skipped class.


	22. Chapter 22

Claude had to pretend that he's surprised with what Jeralt have shared with them a few days later.

He had summoned both his daughter and future son-in-law to his office on the pretense of going over what happened in the chapel.

Byleth only sat there, stone faced, as she processed what her dad had told them.

Well, that would explain a lot of Jeralt's wariness towards the Church.

And the reason why he left Fodlan with Byleth.

"Hey, snap out of it." Sothis told her. "They're talking to you. Honestly, how did you even manage to teach your students if you zone out every now and then?"

Byleth blinked, glancing at Sothis who's just floating next to her with her arms crossed.

"Don't look at me, child. Look at your father." Sothis told her. "He might have answers as to why I'm within you...Didn't Rhea said something about the Goddess's name as... Mine? Why don't you ask him about it?"

Byleth turned to her dad and was about to open her mouth to ask the question Sothis has suggested when they heard Alois barging into Seteth's office outside.

The three of them looked up curiously, wondering what's the commotion is all about. They went out to see Seteth and Alois hurrying to the Audience chamber.

"You two can go back now." Jeralt told them as he waved them away. "We'll discuss things further some other day."

"But–"

"No buts, Byleth."

Byleth only stood there, disgruntled, as they watched her dad strode towards the room ahead.

"So... What do we do?" Claude asked after a moment.

"We're not leaving."

"Eavesdropping then." He said brightly. Taking her hand, he tugged her towards a secret crevice near the stairs leading to the third floor where they can get a good view and hear what's being talked about clearly.

No one else knew about that small spot except for Claude, having used it many times whenever Byleth is talking with Rhea.

It's a tight fit though, as the two of them had to squeeze in against one another, with Byleth's back pressed against his torso.

In another time, they'd be too conscious of each other's body heat and the things that might lead into something else.

But right now, whatever's going on inside the Audience hall has their attention.

"So you finally located them and you didn't even bother to report it to me." Jeralt told Alois in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, Captain. But I was given instruction not to report it to you."

"What?"

"I ordered him not to report that to you, Jeralt." Rhea gently said to the annoyed Captain. "You were almost taken from us, and I fear that if I send you out there to engage the enemy..."

"I'm still the Captain of the Knights." Jeralt asserted. "I have the rights to know."

"Yes, I know that. But you and your daughter are important to me and the Church. What would she say if I've let the two of you rush to youe deaths? I will not permit it. Not after all these years of looking for you..."

Claude looked down at Byleth, whose face is now blank yet again. Well, he wouldn't be surprised if she's also suspicious now of the Church after hearing what Jeralt had shared.

"No offense, Lady Rhea, but I'm not going to rush to my death. I've lived this long enough."

"Yes, I know. But I still want to be cautious."

Byleth nudged Claude to move, and he acquiesced. Soon they were out of that cramped space and were walking down the stairs.

"Claude, I want you to gather everyone in the Golden Deer House." She told him. "We're going to assist the Knights."

"Huh? Why?"

"Are you going to let those who tried to kill dad off the hook that easily?"

"The Knights of Seiros are pretty strong, Teach." He reminded her. "They can handle this... But then again, they did try to kill Uncle Jeralt so I understand your anger. Leave the strategies to me, Teach. See you in a bit."

Byleth nodded at that as she went to her room to change her clothes quickly, donning her mercenary clothes.

After a few minutes, the Golden Deer House leader have gathered everyone near the entrance hall, out of sight, while he and their professor stood in the way of the Knights leaving with Alois as their temporary captain.

Surprisingly, Seteth is with them and Rhea as well. By the sidelines, Jeralt only stared at his daughter and son-in-law.

"Hey, you two are staying here." He told them.

"No, Dad. They tried to kill you." Byleth replied as she stood her ground. "We're going with the Knights."

"No. I'm not going to let you go out there when I'm ordered to stay here."

"Tough luck, Dad."

At that point, Claude stepped in before things could turn bad for the father and daughter's talk. It took him a few moments to convince all sides who are against them on joining the expedition. Byleth gave him an appreciative pat on the cheeks as thanks, making Hilda grin teasingly at Claude.

Things were going swimmingly well despite of the crest beasts when they were finally deployed. The only thing Claude did not account for was Byleth rushing after Kronya.

Boy, he did not realize that Byleth took it personally when that woman tried to kill her dad. Now he knows why she gets worried about him when someone tries to harm his younger brother back then.

"Seriously!" He sighed, exasperated after all the fighting's done and Byleth finally returned to them, though she's somewhat changed.

"I don't know why you're mad at me." Byleth told him as she staggered for a moment. Claude lend her his arm to steady herself, worry etched on his face.

"I'm not mad. More like frustrated. And scared." He replied. "Uncle Jeralt will skin me alive if something happened to you."

"He loves you like a son so I doubt he'd do that."

"So... The Goddess was really with you all these times?" He asked tentatively. Byleth nodded at that and explained everything as simple as she could.

Too many things are being revealed in one day for Claude's liking, as if things are fast forwarding to something that would change their lives.

Something that he doesn't have any control over.

"So...she's...always hanging around us when we have those late night strolls... Or during our tea time?"

Or heavens above, when they were kids too? 

Byleth nodded gravely at that. "You should be thankful that you don't get any of her lectures."

"She's a nosy Goddess then." Claude pouted. "Those strolls are private..."

"I don't think you have any rights to say such things, Claude, being quite the eavesdropper yourself..."

"I do that out of necessity." He said defensively. "And–hey, Bi, you okay?"

Noticing that she's barely holding up, Claude moved in instinctively to catch her collapse in time.

"Bi? Bibi? Hey, you okay?" He asked, panicking as Byleth rested her head on his shoulder, and her whole body limp against him. Claude shifted her head slightly to look at her face. "Oh... You're...sleeping? I guess... The power of the Goddess is too much for you and knocked you out..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip!  
> I tried to write the Battle of Garreg Mach and realized I can never write anything sweet and cool like in the original lines Claude has.  
> And it's perfect the way it is so I'm not gonna touch that

This wasn't how things should go at all.

Everything became a disaster just like that. Claude planned to leave Fodlan and bring the Eisners back to Almyra with him and Nader.

He only came here to have a chance to see them again and maybe learn something about a thing or two that can help him achieve his ambitions. Something that he can bring back to Almyra.

Edelgard just had to declare an all out war huh. She's amazing in all aspect, keeping it a secret up till the very end.

The two of them would have been good friends in different circumstances, discussing how to plan things to that extent. He plans contingency plans for the present and maybe a little bit in the future, but to plan for years like Edelgard did? He's not so sure about that. He could learn more from her if things were different.

Then again, considering their different childhood... He can't say for sure that he can sympathise but one has to agree no one deserves a rough childhood, whatever their background is.

Thanks to Edelgard though, Claude has started expanding his strategies to all possibilities, including his own defeat (or worse, death), and making him stay far longer than he has planned. It was a shaky start for him though.

Months after Edelgard launched her war, Duke Oswald has summoned Claude and Jeralt into his quarters late one evening.

The old Duke shakily taking off the signet ring from his finger, and handed it to Claude.

"This old man doesn't have much time left. So I'll be handing the Sovereignty to you. As witnessed by Jeralt Reus Eisner, formerly of House Eisner." He said to his grandson who just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Wait, wait, wait... That's not what we agreed upon, grandfather." Claude hastily replied as he clasped the old hands and tried to give back the signet. "I'm only here to stabilise The Alliance until my brother's ready. Or if my cousin decides to show up after all these years."

The old man only chuckled drily. "You are also worthy, my boy. I'll trust you to make the right decisions."

"Grandfather–"

"Jeralt." The old Duke ignored his grandson and turned his attention to the Knight. "Please look after him. I know you want to look for your daughter and I'm sorry to put another request on you..."

Jeralt only sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Can't be helped, I suppose. Don't worry, Duke Oswald, I've been looking after him since he was a kid. I have no intention of stopping on that duty. And you didn't have to reveal that part about me...jeez...Now I have to explain myself again..."

The old duke only laughed weakly. "It is for formality, Jeralt..."

And mere hours after making Claude the new Duke Riegan, Oswald von Riegan passed on peacefully in his sleep.

Of course, The Roundtable is in an uproar because they can't let a boy of suspicious lineage who came out of nowhere be the Sovereign Duke. Count Gloucester is the first one to object, as expected. And also because their territory is close to the Empire.

If they show hostility, then they'd be crushed.

Count Ordelia is neutral about it, being more concerned about his own territory. The Alliance can't do much for him like this so he has to take the Empire's side.

Houses Goneril, Daphnel and Edmund backed up Claude on his claim as Duke Riegan. Even the minor House of Albrecht has voiced their support for him. So Claude really had no choice but to step up to the shoes his grandfather had left behind, employing everything he knows to keep The Alliance in a neutral stance against the Empire.

Edelgard's wrath is mostly directed at The Kingdom and at the Church so Claude will take his time devising ways to keep the death toll of his territory to a minimum.

Sooner or later, the Empire will set their eyes on him.

He can't die here. Not yet.

Well, of course his older half siblings and those who wanted him dead would celebrate but for his own little family, that would mean another war between their nations.

His father may be a happy-go-lucky man most of the time, but when push come to shove, King Hasan of Almyra will demonstrate to Fodlan as to why he's the ruling King. Their Royal House may not have the advantages of a Crest like in Fodlan, but when it comes to raw power, the Gonerils are the only ones capable of matching them.

Fodlan is lucky that Goneril is situated there by the border.

"So... House Eisner." Claude said bemusedly five years later. "I've put this talk on hold long enough but we finally found the time."

Jeralt only sighed tiredly. The two of them were in the Riegan estate, having tea, while they're both busy sorting through the reports.

The old Knight have resigned his post following the supposed death of his daughter at the Battle of Garreg Mach five years previously and have dedicated the past years on finding traces of her while helping Claude run things in The Alliance.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that." Jeralt grunted.

"Hey, it's a juicy secret. I can't let that go undiscovered." Claude grinned at him. "Beside, we're family. And family means no secrets between us."

"Ha! Talk about irony." Nader laughed as he approached them, holding a small envelope that he gave to Jeralt. "You're the man who is full of secrets, kiddo."

"It runs in the family gene. What's that letter?"

Jeralt tore it open and scanned the content quickly. "Just a letter from Alois. Guess they still haven't found any trace of Byleth or Lady Rhea..."

The atmosphere in the area turned somber at that. They've been looking for five years and still, no bodies, no traces, no news.

They all refused to believe that Byleth is dead. No one saw her get offed by the enemy, and Claude is sure that Edelgard would announce any of the ladies' death to demoralise both Kingdom and Alliance leaders.

"Well...I'm sure Bi will show up one of these days." Claude finally said to cheer the mood up. "You know her. She likes to make us worry and then show up with whatever surprise she had prepared."

The two older men glanced at one another, knowing that five years is a long time for someone to be missing and be still alive.

It may be possible that Byleth lost her memory or something, and probably wandering around the battlefield. Though if that's possible, then they should have gotten wind of a lone mercenary with mint green hair laying waste on the battlefield. No one has hair like hers after all.

The other possibility is that she's captured by the Empire alongside Rhea. And maybe the only reason why she hasn't fought her way out is because they're using Rhea, or Claude for that matter, as some kind of hold on her.

Maybe that's why the Empire hasn't turned their blade towards the Alliance.

The worst possibility is the one where she's dead. Jeralt can't forgive himself to let her body decay out there in the open without proper burial if that's the case.

"She was really excited for the Millennium festival." Jeralt said thoughtfully. "Said it's going to be her first time to meet up with your large group of friends."

"Well, Bibi really like festivals." Nader added, placing his hands on his hip. "I remember that one time she snuck into the wyvern derby as a contestant, riding one of Hasan's stubborn wyvern that won't let anyone ride him. Not even the King himself."

"I'm pretty sure you had something to do with that." Jeralt accused him. "She used to hate wyverns."

"Hey, she grew up as one of us so it's only natural."

Jeralt shook his head at that then turned to Claude. "What got you quiet suddenly?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I must've spaced out."

"Maybe you should rest, kiddo." Nader suggested. "You've been working yourself too hard for the past years. In fact, this is the first time I've seen you put actual effort. It must be stressful to you."

"Stop making me sound like I never worked a day in my life." Claude frowned. "I was just thinking of going to Garreg Mach on the Millennium festival... Not that I'm expecting the Golden Deer students to show up..."

"No one's going to bother celebrating it." Jeralt pointed out. "You're going to put yourself in danger by going out there."

"It's fine Uncle Jeralt. I'm not going to go there to get killed. Anyway, you can't sidetrack me easily. What did my grandfather mean about House Eisner?"

Jeralt rubbed his eyes at that. "It's nothing big. House Eisner was a small noble house in the Kingdom. Some fifty or fifty-five years ago, can't remember exactly. It fell to ruin and I had to wander about. Duke Oswald kindly took me in for a while when we were both younger. That's all there is to it."

Claude stared at him, trying to calculate Jeralt's age.

He doesn't look any older than forty-five or forty-seven.

And his grandfather is... Well, his grandfather. The age difference is huge.

But this is Fodlan and things are weird here so just to be sure...

"Uncle Jeralt? How...old are you?"

"I've stopped counting at a hundred. Can't really remember. Leonie asked the same question and I'm giving the same answer."

Silence fell between them. Nader inclined his head, looking at Jeralt carefully.

He's obviously not drunk.

So either he's tired and don't really want to deal with Claude's inquisitive nature right now...or he's telling the truth.

Both Almyrans brushed it off as him being irritable because some people are prying into his past.

That evening, Claude lay on his bed and thought back on those days he had to use his authority to keep Jeralt from rushing off on his own to look for Byleth.

He's sure that the old mercenary will storm into the Empire alone to look for his daughter. He may be a legendary and most powerful but even he has his limits.

Claude's not going to lose both Eisners, if he can help it.

But he sure hope that Byleth is still alive, somewhere.

And if she doesn't have any memories...he'd be fine with that. As long as she's alive. They can make new memories together...

"Sothis, please bring Teach back to me..." He mumbled tiredly.

"Ugh. You kept praying for that over the past five years! It actually woke me up from my sleep! Why can't you pray that this war is over instead?" An irritable, high-pitched voice of a little girl said to him and he bolted right up, looking around his room.

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked loudly, scanning the room.

There's... No one...

"Oh good, you can still hear me. Let me tell you this: I can't do anything if she doesn't want to wake up." the disembodied voice said, relieved. "But I'll try to get her back in the Monastery if that's what you wish."

Claude rubbed his face, trying to think if it's the stress that's getting to him.

"Rude! You kept praying to me and now that you can finally hear me again, you decide that I'm just a mere hallucination of your stress!"

He looked around the room again carefully, considering what the disembodied voice is saying.

"Wait...am I...talking to Sothis...?"

"Hmph! I'll let you off the hook for talking to me so rudely like that earlier since you're her precious little deer."

Claude's eyes widened at that.

Is this...

Is this a result of that ritual five years ago?

Is he going to be like...the Saints?

Is the whole Golden Deer House going to be a Saint? Or is it just a selected few that she directly talks to?

"Oh gods, please don't make me into a Saint." Claude said. "I'd be a terrible Saint, I'm telling you. I'm not a good role model for children."

"What are you rambling about? Look. Why don't you just go to sleep and I'll try to wake that child up."

"Teach is sleeping somewhere all these time?"

"She's in limbo. Neither living, nor dead. It's only now that I'm able to reach out to our link because somehow...her consciousness stirs."

"I see...one last question."

"What?"

"Are you...floating in front of me or...?"

"I do not have a body of my own so I'm just in your head right now. You two are really troublesome children to look after..."

A knock on the door and Claude's head snapped towards it.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Nader poked his head through, frowning worriedly.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Huh? Yes... Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard you talking by yourself..."

"Huh? Oh...that... Well... Just... Thinking some things out loud... Haha..."

"You want me to bring you something to help you sleep? Maybe a mug of warm milk with honey?"

"Nardel, I'm not a child."

"What? It actually helps. You have zero tolerance for alcohol so I can't give that to help you sleep. Who knows what stupid thing you'd do once under influence."


	24. Chapter 24

Byleth can't believe the first thing she has to hear when waking up from a long nap is Sothis's scolding.

It's like she has an annoyed mother who is on her last straw because her child refuses to get up and go to school or do her homework or help around the house.

Lady Tiana wasn't like that with her though.

And as she made her way back to the Monastery after hearing a shocking revelation that five years has passed since she fell into her supposed death, Byleth is seized with worry and homesickness for Almyra.

Is her dad okay?

What about Claude?

All of her students?

Did they sent word to Tiana and Hasan that she's dead?

Has Claude...moved on from her?

What is her dad doing right now?

She walked up to the Monastery, clearly abandoned and ruined.

Not even the gatekeeper is around to greet her.

The dogs and cats the Monastery took in also look the worse for wear, obviously not eating well. They don't have those healthy look on them that Byleth also got worried for her cat.

Is she safe? Or did she run off somewhere when the fighting started, scared out of her fur?

Her feet brought her up to the Goddess Tower, and there she saw a man standing by his lonesome, watching the morning sun.

He looks...familiar...

Byleth stepped closer, and the man turned to look around at her as he finally sensed her presence.

His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped a little when his eyes fell on her.

He then gave her a warm smile, that Byleth instantly recognizes.

Claude is standing right in front of her, all grown up. And seem to have gained some muscles.

"You overslept, Teach." He said, placing his hands on his hip. "Pretty rude of you to keep a man waiting for so long."

Byleth stepped closer to him, peering closely at him.

She's not...dreaming this, right?

There's no way that lanky kid she exchanged promises with back then is this man in front of her.

He looks reliable. And more mature. And–

"Hey, what's with that look? You look like you've seen a ghost." Claude said as he stepped closer to her and pinched her cheeks. "I should be the one going into shock upon seeing a ghost of the Light of my Life."

Nope. Okay. Still the same Claude.

He just got more handsome than before but that's about it.

"So...where have you been?" He asked. "We've looked everywhere for you. Uncle Jeralt is going to give you an earful for making us worry. And I'm sure Nardel is going to scold you too."

"I was...sleeping."

Claude stayed silent at that. "I...see. And you just woke up now?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Huh. Okay."

Okay, that's not the replies she's expecting out of Claude. He'd normally have more questions and a bad joke somewhere.

But he sounded like he's just confirming something he knew all along.

"Bet you're hungry." He said before Byleth could ask him anything. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable and eat while I fill you in with things going on while you were snoozing."

They walked back down, hand in hand, with Byleth noticing that he's gripping her hand tightly as if afraid if he let go, she'll vanish back to the realm of the dead.

They sat down next to one another, sharing the simple meal Claude had brought with him, keeping their eyes on one another. Hardly able to believe that they're together again.

Byleth sat there, admiring how he had matured in a lot of ways.

She's not sure how to feel about his chinstrap beard, since she expected that he'd have the glorious ones like his father's or Nader by now. But maybe he finds those itchy and hard to maintain.

Or maybe he has a hard time growing them out.

It still endears to her though.

And in all honesty, she didn't even hear half of what he said to her about her dad. She's too busy studying him.

Claude made her exercise by routing the thieves. Something she didn't appreciate because her body is still stiff and if she dies because of a wrong move on the battlefield, Sothis is going to breath down her neck again for being careless.

Thankfully, the core Golden Deer students arrived as reinforcements.

"Seriously! What gives, Professor?" Hilda complained.

"I'm still tired from the travel and we had to fight too once we got here?" Leonie mumbled, scowling.

"Blame Claude." Byleth replied, holding up her hands. Claude looked at them indignantly.

"Aw come on! They're thieves! They can't be allowed to do whatever they want here!"

Hilda stuck her tongue out at him as they all dragged Byleth into their circle, away from Claude, beaming happily at their beloved professor who finally returned to them.

After things settled down, Claude pulled Hilda aside to the hall where the four saint statues are miraculously untouched by the devastation of war.

"I have a question for you." Claude started as he crossed his arms. "Did... Someone told you to come here because you know Teach is going to be here?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Claude?" Hilda frowned. "Didn't the Golden Deer House promised to have a reunion on this day?"

"Well, yeah... But...with things in the Alliance, I was honestly not expecting anyone to come. Especially with Lorenz."

"Gloucester and Ordelia may be on the side of the Empire right now, but Lorenz and Lysithea are our friends. Who made a promise with us so of course they'd come here."

"I...see..."

Hilda placed her hands on her hip, scowling at him. "What? You really thought that we're that shallow that we won't honor our promises?"

"Huh? No.. Not really...I'm not everyone's favorite House Leader back then...so...really. It's just...surprising."

"Well...you did kind of poisoned us but it did get us out of that dreadful training session so I guess we forgave you for it."

Claude blinked at that, shocked. "Wait. You knew? I thought Teach kept quiet about that. It's a solid ground for my expulsion."

Hilda snorted, unlady-like. "The Professor likes you well enough that she hid that from Seteth and the other professors. It's pretty obvious though that it was your work. Half of our House, poisoned? Marianne ate the same food like us yet she didn't get poisoned. She told me that you made her drink something. Even Ignatz and Lysithea too."

Claude scratched his cheek at that sheepishly.

Hilda only shook her head and prepared to leave him but Claude piped up again.

"Are you sure...you never heard of any... Disembodied voice of a little girl telling you to come here?"

Hilda looked at him, frowning. "Huh?"

"Uh...nope. Nothing..." He laughed nervously. "I'm probably just tired. Nevermind..."

Hilda raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to pursue whatever he was talking about.

Once alone again, Claude rubbed his eyes.

Oh gods, please don't make him a Saint. He'd rather die than wear those clothes.

"I really do not understand why you're so concerned about that." Sothis said to him, making him jump in surprise. He looked around again and saw nothing.

"I told you that I'm inside your head, right?"

"How... Are you even able to talk to me if Bibi said that you kind of merged with her?" Claude asked carefully under his breath.

"I continue to exist in her consciousness. She and I are one. As for how I'm able to talk to you, I guess it's because of my own fondness for you." Sothis chuckled. "Maybe I could even grant you a longer life span to match hers and her father's, if you so wish. I'd give it not out of any kind of obligation, but as a gift if you'd accept."

What?

"That's...impossible."

"Humph! Who're you to say possible and impossible? You're talking to me, aren't you? You're the only other person who can talk to me directly after all."

"No...I mean... Uncle Jeralt's story said that blood transfusion is needed and you're kind of... Well..."

Sothis hummed at that. "It's true that there are certain rituals to follow, and certain conditions to meet...hmm..."

"Claude?" Byleth's voice pierced through them and Claude looked at her, startled.

"Oh, hey, uh, Bibi..."

"Is something the matter? You've been spacing out." she frowned worriedly at him as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

Claude relaxed into the warmth of her palms, giving her a smile.

"Just...thanking Sothis privately for bringing you back to me."

("Liar." Sothis hissed in his head.)

"Since when you became a believer?"

"I'm not but... I'm sure she played some part into this. So it's only proper to thank her, right?"

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close for a hug.

"Uncle Jeralt's going to be ecstatic to hear that you're alive." He murmured as he pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "Nardel would probably throw a feast or maybe prepare an extravagant dinner in your name."

He comfortably wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder as Byleth gently wrapped her own arms around his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, content in each other's warmth.

That is, until Claude decided to break the silence with his stupid mouth.

"Hey Teach? You need a bath. You smell like bad river water."

"You're the one who pulled me into a hug. You deal with it until I'm satisfied with the hug. And think of a way to clean up the river."

"Aw come on, Teach." Claude whined as he tried to pull away to no avail. "This is unhygienic. Come on. I'll prepare the bath for you."

"Maybe in a bit. The river was cold after all. I think the cold seeped right into my bones."

"Ugh. Teaaachhhh..."

Ignatz, who just wanted to take a look at the statues to get inspired and maybe pray for a bit, walked in on them and he had to back up quickly, trying not to make any noise to disturb them. And of course, he just had to make a quick sketch out of it because the composition is perfect.

He only wondered briefly how close those two are to be physically intimate like that. It's none of his business but it does bring up many questions: when did they become that close? Were their feelings developed during the year she was teaching them? Is that why she's rather too fond of Claude to the point of favoritism? Or did they know one another beforehand?

Or is this just Claude pushing his luck to show how relieved he is to have their professor back?

Not once did it occur to him that Claude is struggling to get out.


	25. Chapter 25

Byleth misses her mother figure, the Lady Tiana.

At troubled times like this, she wishes she have someone much older than her to talk to.

Well, there's always Alois or Seteth but Byleth can't really talk to them about female things. She could write to Jeralt but it'll take a long time for him to reply and Byleth needs the counsel immediately.

Manuela...is a different matter. Hanneman as well.

She does have Mercedes to confide in every now and then, but she needs someone who is a mother and who has more life experience.

Claude is...sending too much mixed messages. And she doesn't know how to deal with it.

She knows for certain that he still loves her, and intends to marry her after all of this.

Yet, there are times that he's distant with her.

Most of the time she wanted to have tea with him after a long day or week of work, he'd decline her invitation. Making Byleth wonder if somehow... Claude had some casual flings at the side.

She has been gone for five years. It's hard to believe a man could stay that faithful and loyal. Especially with a comely teenager like Claude.

Of course, she knows the main reason why he's busy is because leading an army like theirs need a lot of preparations and many other stuff so that they won't have high casualties. And not because he finds more thrill in flirting with other women, with how things are too comfortable between them that maybe it has lost some spark and are just going along with it because they're too deep into a silly promise to break it.

She also have a heavy workload, keeping the inventory updated and training their soldiers. If she's not able to spend some time in the sauna for at least once a week, or at least cook, Byleth is going to be doubly stressed.

And when they do have tea time, it's always cut short with one thing or another.

Byleth knows that personal feelings shouldn't get in the way when leading a campaign like theirs. But she needs to get it out of her system or else it'll eat her up and make her lose her focus on a critical moment on the battlefield. If only Sothis is around, then at least Byleth can be distracted from everything. Doesn't matter if Sothis just straight up nag or scold her.

She misses the Goddess's actual companionship, that at times she pretends that Sothis is still floating about and making fun of her. Maybe if she act like a petulant child or something, like when before she woke up, Sothis will come crashing in to have a talk with her.

Barring that, the only other older lady in their midst is Judith.

The first time Byleth laid eyes on her, she's reminded of Tiana: strong, confident, and can make Claude behave properly.

She always gravitate towards the Hero of Daphnel but too shy to actually ask for advice. It might come off weird, for an upstanding professor like her...even if she's no longer a professor in reality.

"Is something the matter?" Judith asked her with a frown as Byleth stood by the side entrance of the Reception hall, obviously fidgety. She had walked over, concerned, since Byleth never frowned that deep openly in front of the soldiers.

Byleth gave her a reassuring smile but Judith wouldn't have any of it. The older woman crossed her arms, waiting for Byleth to spill it out.

"Is the boy working you too hard?" Judith continued to press.

"Oh, no... No... Everything's okay."

"But there's something troubling you, yes? And you need an adult to talk to?"

Byleth looked down, guilty. Judith placed an arm around her shoulder and steered her away from the prying eyes and nosy people.

Their walk led them to the tea area where a few Daphnel soldiers greeted Judith amiably. Judith had Byleth sit down on one of the free tables and talked to her soldiers, who nodded and quietly left the area.

"You didn't have to make them leave..." Byleth frowned as she watched the older woman sit down across from her.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't make them go. I just asked them to stand guard around the perimeter so we won't get disturbed. And I had someone make tea for us. I know you like preparing the tea but let me handle it for you this once, okay?"

The two of them sat there in silence, waiting for their pot of tea and some snacks to go with. Once they're set and starting to loosen up a bit with idle chitchat, Judith finally got Byleth to speak out her problems.

At the end of it though, Byleth was sheepish for sounding a little selfish and childish for wanting to spend some down time with Claude.

Judith only sat there, looking at her.

"I see... So you two are really a thing." Judith finally said after a while. "And here I thought something was suspicious the way you two look at one another."

"Please don't tell anyone..." Byleth mumbled. "We...wanted to keep it under wraps for as long as we can. It's not the right time for any of this after all..."

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, young lady. As for your problem, don't worry about it. I'll see what I can do."

"No, no, no." Byleth said desperately as she grabbed Judith's wrist. "You don't have to do anything. Just listening to me is more than enough help. This is no time for personal feelings to get in the way."

Judith smiled at her, gently patting her cheek. "I don't know how that boy managed to woo you, but a relationship shouldn't make you feel this way. He works you to the ground day in and day out, so a down time wouldn't hurt."

Later that evening, Byleth left the dining hall early with the intent of getting an early sleep. The soldiers and her students were still busy having a little merriment since Judith brought in some wine and ale for them to share.

Byleth has no idea where one of the soldiers got their lute and started playing for everyone, but she's impressed by their skill.

If they weren't in such turbulent times, maybe that soldier could have been a renowned musician. Or maybe a music instructor.

Another soldier had joined in, gracefully lending their voice. A handful of the drunk ones joined too and it created that bubble of hope and a space where the pains of war doesn't exist, even for that moment alone.

While it may be frivolous at best, Claude thought that they need some kind of levity around the place or else everyone is going to be too down in the dumps so he enlisted Judith's help to do this on a short notice. It's not really good for anyone to be brooding for long periods of time.

Byleth has changed into her sleepwear inside her room and doing some light back stretches to relieve her stiffness when someone knocked on her door.

Frowning, she carefully opened the door and peeked.

Claude stood there, in his own sleepwear, with a hand behind his back.

"Please don't tell me you're wearing that because you expect to have a meeting in disguise of a pajama party." Byleth sighed as she fully opened the door to face him.

Claude smiled at her, amused, before smoothly bringing out his hand behind his back and offered her a single stemmed peony.

Byleth stared at it then at him.

"What...?"

"It's...uh...for you." He told her, offering the flower again. "You've been giving people flowers to lift their mood up, so I thought I'd do the same for you."

Byleth took the flower from him, fondly looking at it before giving him a scrutinizing look.

"So, what brought you here in your pajamas? You're not here for a strategy meeting, are you?" 

"Well I...thought of having a talk with you. In private."

"We're already talking."

"Can I come in, please? The mosquitoes are biting my legs."

Byleth moved aside, shaking her head. "Why did you come here in your pajamas?"

"Laundry day." Claude replied with a straight face. He closed the door behind him while Byleth looked around for a container for the flower and filled it with water from the pitcher she keeps at hand.

He went up behind her and snaked his arms around her midriff, nuzzling her.

"What are you doing?" Byleth asked.

"Judith gave me an earful today. Sorry if I made you feel that way recently. I honestly was planning to spend some more time with you but things always demand our attentions one way or another..."

Byleth pursed her lips.

Maybe talking to Judith was the wrong move? She didn't want Claude to do this out of guilt.

She turned around to face him, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Claude. I'm sorry for not discussing this with you directly..."

Claude framed her face in his hands and playfully pecked her nose. "Are we going to do a competition on who's more sorry than the other?"

Byleth chuckled at that. "If you want to."

He grinned at her, wrapping his arms again around her midriff and lifted her off her feet.

"I have a better idea." He told her as he carefully turned around to her bed. He gently laid her down there and he followed, one knee propped up on the bed as he gently nuzzled her nape.

"What exactly are you doing?" Byleth asked, confused. Pouting, Claude pushed himself up and looked at her face.

She should know what his actions means, right? She's not that dense...

But seeing her expression, she seems genuinely confused.

"Oh, well..." Claude fumbled, looking for the right words to steer things towards that direction he wants. "I'm uh...here to deliver your limited edition, only one copy ever made, of your Prince Pillow, finely made just for you."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "Did talking to Anna turned you into this?"

He snickered at that as they both got into the bed properly, with Byleth claiming the spot near the wall. It's a bit cramped for the two of them but it works.

It's not going to be her fault if he falls out of the bed.

"Well, would you like me to demonstrate what your Prince Pillow could do?" He asked, though he didn't really wait for an answer as he turned her around away from him. "Here, let me demonstrate one feature."

He slid one arm under her neck, draped one thigh over hers and with his free arm he pulled her closer to him, her back perfectly fit against him.

"Prince Pillow is specially designed to be your big spoon in the bed." He continued, feeling Byleth laugh quietly against him. "Though of course, you could also make your Prince Pillow your little spoon. He won't object to that."

"Claude, this is ridiculous."

"Hey! It's not ridiculous." He pouted, accepting the fact that cuddling in bed is much more relaxing than going for the homerun. He'd just have to wait for their official honeymoon.

"If you just said you wanted to sleep here, you should have said so in the first place. You didn't have to go through this sales talk."

They lapsed into silence, enjoying the warmth from one another. Byleth was drowsing off when Claude shifted closer and something is pressed against her. Though it doesn't seem like Claude has any intention of doing anything about it.

"Claude..." she mumbled as she turned around to face him.

"Mm?"

"You okay?"

"Mmhm. Why?"

"You sure you can sleep in that condition?"

"Oh...sorry. Didn't mean to bump that to you intentionally."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, it's okay. It'll calm down anyway. Let's just sleep."

  
**BONUS:**

Claude woke up, annoyed by the persistent knocking on the door. He disentangled himself from Byleth who is still asleep, and in all honesty, he just wanted to snuggle right back in. Yawning, he got up from the bed and ran his hand through his hair that is sticking out in all directions.

He opened the door and found Hilda standing there, knuckles high in the air as she was about to knock again.

Her jaw dropped upon seeing Claude.

"What?" Claude mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hilda continued to stare at him then inclined her head to look into the room behind him.

Byleth still on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"Uh..." Hilda grasped for the words and failed, still shock.

"Ah, right. The meeting." Claude yawned again, remembering bits of their schedule for the day. "Tell them that we're moving it to later this afternoon. And maybe have Judith train the soldiers in Teach's place. Thanks, Hilda."

And with that, Claude promptly closed the door on her face, crawled back into the bed and pulled Byleth closer into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no fluffy lime happened. I try to keep this space as tooth-rotting (or maybe just weirdly fluffy) as possible with the little gestures of affection.
> 
> Originally, this was suppose to be Claude getting jealous of the girls getting to hug Byleth in the open, thus the Prince Pillow lines exists (and the only lines that survived during the rewrite). But eh...this kinda works too.


	26. Chapter 26

Jeralt has almost crushed his daughter's bones when the two finally came back to the Riegan territory after capturing the Great Bridge of Myrrdin.

After receiving a letter from Claude that he found Byleth well and very much alive, the old knight expected them to come home directly after that.

But those punks decided to fight the Empire on their own. Alongside the Knights of Seiros.

He had hoped that they'd use their brains to keep themselves out of trouble but they decided to plunge on ahead anyway. Just like the old days. They never listen to their elders and they end up in deeper trouble they just run away from.

He also expected that the Knights of Seiros would turn their offer down, since the Alliance doesn't have to join in the bloody war willingly. Taking in refugees secretly from the Kingdom and the nearby Imperial lands is already hard to maintain since the civilians of the Alliance are wary of them. A spy could easily slip in or worse, a repeat of how Garreg Mach fell, with Imperial soldiers disguised as refugees.

While it's reassuring that Claude and Byleth's teamwork alongside their companions results to victories upon victories, Jeralt cannot shake off that fear that he might lose one of the kids in one bad stroke of luck.

He would have journeyed back to the Monastery to keep an eye on them, maybe lend his strength to them. But he has to stay with Nader to deal with the work left behind by Claude.

Nader is efficient in his work, but he doesn't really have any time to read through all diplomatic letters coming in. He's too busy personally taking care of the Daphnel territory from his remote position in Riegan.

Jeralt knows that look on Nader's face when he was talking with Judith.

He's sure he had that same amiable expression when he talked to Sitri before.

Eh, it's about time for Nader anyway to find another woman to love. His daughter still needs a proper older female role model apart from Tiana and Byleth. And he did overhear Byleth and Nader's daughter talking about it in the past, though both girls didn't bring it up since they knew Nader is not yet ready for such talks.

"Dad, I can't breathe." Byleth gasped. Jeralt loosened his hug on her, looking down at her face.

"What got into your minds, running off to fight the Empire?" Jeralt scolded them as he looked up at Claude as well, letting Byleth go. "What am I going to say to your parents if I lost the two of you there?"

"But we have to put an end to all of these suffering." Claude pointed out. "And Rhea did kind of put Bibi in charge of the Church. And it's working out well so far."

"And you never thought of consulting with me first before launching your own little campaign?" Jeralt said as he crossed his arms.

Claude and Byleth looked down, properly chastised.

Nader chortled at that as he entered the room. "Serves you two right. Making your elders worried like this."

He enveloped Byleth in a tight hug, which she returned gladly.

"So, what brought you two home?" Jeralt asked them as Nader let Byleth go and stood next to him. "Surely you're not running away from your duties on leading the Alliance army."

"Nah, we're here to gather the Roundtable." Claude replied flippantly. "Since the Bridge is secured, Gloucester and Ordelia doesn't have to fear the Empire and can come back to us."

"Gather the–? That will take a week at most to get everyone here."

Claude shrugged. "That's fine. We could use that to rest. Maybe. I'm sure you have some paperworks for me to do..." He sighed dramatically before glancing at Jeralt to see if he's amused by his acting.

Of course, Jeralt isn't amused.

The old Knight placed his hands on his hip, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you have a lot of paperwork to do. And you better get on with it, young man."

"Aw come on, Uncle Jeralt. Can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm beat..."

Jeralt walked over to him, placed an arm around his shoulders and dragged him away. "If you think acting cute in front of my daughter will help you get away with your duties, think again. She has no say in this matter because your late grandfather gave this role to you so you better fulfill it properly."

Byleth held up her hands. "I wasn't going to side with him, Dad."

Claude gave her a pout before resigning himself to more work behind the desk.

As for Byleth, Nader kept her company and even introduced her to Dena's children, which is another shocking news.

Byleth is now a grandmother for several cats.

For the past five years, Dena had at least four kitten litters, with each batch having three kitties. It was a mystery at first who got little Dena pregnant since there are no other cats in the estate, but the caretakers have told them that Dena has been seeing the same stray Riegan tomcat for the past years. They tried to lure him in so that he can be taken care of properly but he's really flighty and will not come near any humans.

Some were given away to Hilda and Marianne years ago, the others went missing ("Who knew Almyran shorthairs are considered a rarity in these parts." Nader told her. "Some people decided to do some cat-napping, the kiddo actually posted guards around her next litter."), and only two did not survive their kittenhood.

So apart from Dena, there's four more cats being taken care of inside the estate: two male and two females. They didn't take on Dena's genes, sadly. The two females were bright orange like their father (which Byleth assumes since the only Riegan cats she ever saw has orange fur), while one male is pure black and the other is white with a black tail.

"And this young lady's pregnant." Nader said as he gestured towards one of Dena's offspring, obviously annoyed. "We have no idea who got her pregnant. She always sneak out of the estate. She's adventurous, that's for sure."

Dena only stared up at Byleth, as if trying to recognize who that woman is in front of them. The others went up to her, rubbing and purring around her.

Then Dena let out a loud meow, eyes round as she flicked her tail.

"Took you long enough to recognize me." Byleth pouted at her, tapping the cat's forehead.

Over the next few days, the Lords of the Roundtable have started to gather into the Riegan territory and Claude had them set up with Byleth to have a little talk about things before officially starting the meeting.

Might as well put her skills on making people trust her. And because majority of them are devouts so they probably won't pass up the chance of talking to the person Rhea had left in charge.

And when they finally convened, there's a few squabbles here and there but at least the consensus is that they all agree they have to do something before the Empire points their blade at them directly and lead to their ruin like the Kingdom.

"Oh, you're done?" Nader said later that afternoon, in the cat room. "I'm surprised you're not grumpy, kiddo."

"Well, it's thanks to Bibi." Claude replied as he sunk down on the sofa. One of the cats went up to his lap and started kneading, with Claude gently scratching it under the chin. "Count Gloucester didn't put up much of an argument."

Byleth looked around, frowning. "Where's Dena?"

"Oh, a surprise visitor took her." Nader grinned at them. "A few of Jeralt's mercenaries met up with them some time ago in the Goneril territory and escorted them here."

The young couple only frowned at him, then looked at one another in confusion.

"They're probably down at the wyverns. Why don't you say hello? It's common courtesy for the Lord of the estate to greet their visitor, right?"

Claude hung his head back, disgruntled. "Can't I rest for a while?"

"Up to you if you want to lose your cat."

Byleth crossed her arms at Claude.

Dena is her cat and she will not lose her to someone else, and Claude of course got that silent message. He grudgingly stood up and went with her to check on their visitor.

Once down by the stables where they keep the wyverns, Claude's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a familiar white wyvern feasting some snack that Jeralt is holding up for it.

"Is...that...?" Byleth said slowly, also shocked to see the wyvern.

"That's my baby girl!" Claude exclaimed as he jogged excitedly towards them. Byleth smiled amusedly at that, since it's rare for him to act like an excited little boy.

The white wyvern lifted their head up and spread its wings, also giving a shriek of excitement to see Claude. Jeralt moved away before the wyvern could body slam into him or get whipped by the tail.

Claude wrapped his arms around the wyvern's scaly neck, with the wyvern trying to nuzzle him at the same time.

"Oh gods, Aenir!" Claude said as he held the wyvern's face in his hands and didn't bother dodging the lick to his face. "I thought I won't see you for another five years! Oh you beautiful baby!"

Byleth stood next to them, laughing when Aenir decided to leave Claude for a moment to give her a lick and a nuzzle too.

"Oh, sure. Greet your wyvern first instead of your own little brother." A deep sulky voice said from the other side of Aenir that is being blocked by her body.

Both Claude and Byleth blinked at that, peering around Aenir.

Standing next to Jeralt, with Dena in his arms, is Claude's younger brother.

Who has matured quite handsomely. He's still on the lean side of the body structure compared to his older brother but those lean muscles don't lie.

He still has his half turban in the colors of dark green and gold on, with his braid to the side. His outfit of long sleeves and pants have the same color scheme, and wears black gloves and boots to make a contrast.

There's also a sword belted around his waist, which unnerved both Byleth and Claude. They don't like seeing their youngest sibling (and sibling-in-law) being armed. Like, yeah, sure, it's part of their growing up but they prefer him not holding any kind of weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Claude blurted out. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Wow. Really? That's how you greet me after so many years?" Karim frowned as he approached them. "And why did you color your hair, Bibi? I liked your original... You shouldn't have stopped braiding your hair though."

Dena meowed at Byleth, who then took her into her arms. Jeralt tried to leave quietly, to let the three of them have their little reunion but Claude turned to him instead.

"Why is he here, Uncle Jeralt?"

Jeralt only sighed. "Your father said he's sending over something that could help you with this conflict in a letter before. I didn't realize he'd send him."

"Eh, originally he's just gonna Aenir." Karim interjected as he stood next to Byleth and idly braiding a small lock of her hair. "Along with the other stuff. But I figured you wouldn't even know how to be a proper Barbarossa since you've been living here for a while so I volunteered to come and maybe show you how."

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. "Karim, Nader's here with me. I'm pretty sure he can show me the ropes if ever I forgot how to. Which is unlikely to be honest."

Karim only shrugged at that as he let go of the loose braid he started on Byleth's hair and started on another one. Byleth sees now that Claude was not joking years ago when he said Karim is looming over everyone. He's probably as tall as Nader, give or take a few inches.

He doesn't even wear any heeled boots, unlike Claude who wears them to give him even a little extra boost in height. Even if it won't really make a difference for him.

"Father still agreed to send me so I'm here. Maybe I'll help you out on your little war too. See what Fodlan is really made of. It's not fair that I got left behind, you know."

"And mother was okay with it?"

"You think he'd do something this reckless without her permission?"

"Knowing him? Yeah."

Karim laughed at that. "Yeah, he didn't have mother's permission to send me here. Wonder if he's okay."

Claude looked at Byleth for help on how to deal with their situation. Byleth only gave him a deadpan expression, which means she's also at a loss on what to do.

"Okay...okay..." Claude said as took a deep breath. "Fine, you can stay here. But you can't address me with my real name. You can call me Claude, and try not to act too...much of a prince. Okay?"

"Since when did we act like that?" Karim asked as he started on another loose braid for Byleth, who had resigned herself to stand still for him while Dena wiggles out of her arm and went up to Jeralt, meowing for snacks. The old knight only crouched down, scratching her head before picking her up, feeling her purr contentedly against him.

"Just don't, okay?" Claude stepped closer to the two of them then slapped his brother's hands off Byleth's hair. "And stop playing with her hair."

Karim stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Whatever you say, Claude."

Claude didn't bother holding back and got his brother in a headlock, grinding his knuckles on Karim's head. Byleth turned around to watch the two of them.

"Hey!! Stop that!" Karim resisted as he tried to get out of Claude's headlock to no avail. "You're ruining my looks in front of Bibi and Uncle of all people!"

"Oh, so you care about your looks now huh? I thought you're eyeing some lady back at home? Now you're trying to hit on my Bibi in front of me?"

"Argh, Kha–"

"I said not to call me by that name here, punk."

"Well, you can't call me by my name too if you're going around and tell everyone I'm your brother!"

Byleth pursed her lips thoughtfully. "That's true...we have to think of a name for him."

"We can just say he's not my brother." Claude suggested. Karim struggled to look up at his brother.

"Hey! That's so mean!"

"Well you shouldn't have come here in the first place if you didn't want me to be this mean to you."

"We can name him Christian." Byleth mused out loud randomly.

"Do I look like a Christian to you?" Karim pouted as he finally got away from Claude. "Why can't I have something like he does?"

"Hey, not my fault if you came here without mother's blessing." Claude poked him at the side, happy that his brother hasn't grown out of being ticklish. "She would have chosen a name for you."

Aenir went over to Jeralt again, looking for her snacks earlier. Jeralt sighed tiredly as he turned his attention to the two pets his kids own.

"Why are they immature when they're together?" He asked them, not really expecting any answer.


	27. Chapter 27

"So...quite the class reunion." Karim said when they returned to Garreg Mach. The two of them went straight for Claude's room while the others stayed at random places around the Monastery, trying to cope with what had transpired in Gronder and letting the exhaustion weigh down on them for once. "Killing one another.. Geez... Thank gods I didn't come here to study."

"Knock it off." Claude grunted as he sunk into his bed, bothered by the fact that Marianne tried her best to heal Dimitri after what happened to him, with Dedue on his knees next to her. "I still haven't forgiven you for being reckless out there. That archer almost got you, and mother will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Sorry...but I thought you needed that hill and ballista as quick as possible."

"Ugh. Just. Be quiet. I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

No one had ever seen Marianne that way, not even Hilda. Only when the pink haired girl informed Claude and Byleth that those two were getting along well before the war started and Marianne kept sending letters to Hilda about how worried she is for Dimitri ("She kept it ambiguous by saying she's worried by whatever's happening in the Kingdom, but I know she means Dimitri." Hilda added as an afterthought.).

Marianne managed to keep Dimitri alive, but barely so, at the expense of her own exhaustion and safety. Dedue had helped them move the unconscious couple to a medical tent and letting Mercedes heal his own wounds.

Karim pulled out Claude's chair and sat down on it, facing his brother.

While he may not understand the emotional weight of what transpired, he knows that his brother is exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally.

Even Byleth earlier. Her smile was strained and her shoulders low, as she continues to put on a brave face for everyone to keep them at ease.

Karim continued to watch his brother, who probably had fallen asleep. Sighing, he got up and started to pull off Claude's boots, overcoat and hauled the rest of his older brother's body to the bed so he can sleep properly and not complain about his body aching the next day.

The second prince of Almyra then left the room quietly and looked for Byleth to help her out with whatever menial chore there is.

He watched everyone for at least two weeks until they get their bearings again. The cheers were somehow back on their faces when they got news from the infirmary that the guy they rescued is now stable, somewhat.

Karim was just minding his business one weekend after the first prayer for the day that he and his brother have just offered, looking around the greenhouse. Byleth didn't join them as usual, since she does her own prayers in her room. When Karim asked how she even manages to do both religions at the same time, Byleth only sighed tiredly and that's all the answer he needed to know.

Oh, their poor Bibi.

It must be hard for her to conceal the fact that she's not from Fodlan at all, that's why she has zero knowledge of the Church or any of the land's customs and beliefs. She gets by with whatever she had learned through the books and the fact that she uses the excuse of "being sheltered by Jeralt due to what happened in the past".

"Hello, you're up early." A sweet voice from behind Karim said and he turned around curiously. At first he got confused, thinking he was hallucinating, before he looked down and see the pink haired girl that always hangs around his older brother and Byleth.

What was her name again? Claude said she has something to do with that guy at the border who had fought off their people from Almyra, maybe even killed some of them too over the years. By luck, most likely. Almyrans retreat when they know they've had enough of their fun.

Though they did lose some children or teenagers over the years, captured during those fights when the Fodlan soldiers would retaliate and attack a peaceful caravan that's just passing by, thinking they're the soldiers of Almyra in disguise.

Gods, seriously. Who would attack an obviously defenseless caravan who's just passing by with their herds or people, trying to make their living?

"Er, hello..." Karim replied uncertainly.

Claude and Byleth have said that they trust the Golden Deer not to discriminate against other people in their midst, but who knows. The only Almyran known to everyone, Cyril, still get those dirty looks and stuff from the common soldiers.

"Your name's... Cedric, right? We haven't been properly introduced." She smiled at him sweetly. "I'm Hilda."

"Erm. Yes. I'm... Cedric. Nice to meet you too, Lady Hilda."

"Oh, pshh. Drop the formality. You can call me by my name." She told him as she clasped her hands behind her, looking at him curiously.

Which made Karim a little uncomfortable.

He's already conscious of his height. And the fact that maybe she knows how Almyrans look like.

"Is...something on my face?" He asked her, ready to bolt out of the greenhouse at the slightest sign that Hilda finds out he's Almyran.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was staring for long." Hilda chuckled. "I was trying to see the resemblance between you and Claude. He did introduced you as his brother after all."

Karim fought off a grimace.

Ah, yes. Here we go again. Getting compared to his scheming brother.

He loves his brother but it's annoying that he's constantly compared to him. He has his own identity, damn it!

"Is that so...? Sorry, but I took after our father while he took after our mother so you won't really–"

"Nah, you two look the same. Only you're taller and more...lovable at first glance."

Karim blinked at that.

Huh?

"Erm, lovable?"

"Oh, you know. Easy to like and trust and all that stuff. You have that certain innocence that Claude severely lacks." Hilda waved her hand idly at that. "You're actually...cuter than your brother."

Karim frowned at that.

What's going on?

"When you rushed the enemy at Gronder, everyone got intrigued by you." Hilda stepped closer to him. "Claude is not that kind of a reckless type, so you're actually a breath of fresh air around here. Claude and the Professor doesn't tolerate us being reckless on the field."

Hilda stopped for a moment at that. "Well, except for Caspar. They can't contain him. I doubt anyone can."

"Erm...okay?"

Hilda smiled up at him sweetly. "You're not busy this morning, right?"

"Not that I could think, no...?"

"Care to join me for a morning tea? There's something I want to confirm..."

"Ehm..."

"Don't worry... It's just about Claude and the Professor. And maybe a little bit about you." Hilda assured him, sensing his discomfort. "They're... Unnaturally close, as if they grew up together. Even you. You're close with her."

"Well, she's really easy to get along with for one." Karim pointed out. "Like a big sister I've always wanted to have."

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

Hilda pursed her lips, constructing the next words craftily to glean at least a little information out of him.

"I guess you'd be really happy if they end up together, huh?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. As much as your brother's popular with the ladies, I know that they slept in one room many times..."

Lies. That was only one time. But whatever. If that's how she'd get information about the mystery surrounding those two...

"Oh, they still do that?" Karim frowned. "They shouldn't do that here..."

Hilda's eyes brightened at that.

Aha! So they did know each other way before!

No wonder her setups with them always fail!

The only question is, when and how? And for how long have they known each other?

Karim, realizing he slipped up, cleared his throat, looking for a way to excuse himself. Thankfully at the right moment, Claude came in with a scowl.

"Hey, there you are." Claude told his brother. "Teach is looking all over for you. She said you promised to help her do some grocery."

Karim let out a relieved smile, excused himself from Hilda and hurried out of the greenhouse. Claude watched him go, hands on hip, wondering what got into his brother.

"What were you two talking about?" Claude asked Hilda as the girl walked alongside him back to the Golden Deer classroom to have an impromptu meeting with their classmates about what to do next with Dimitri.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Hilda replied. "You three are so interesting, I couldn't help but approach him."

Claude frowned at her. "Hilda...what did you ask my brother?"

Hilda only smiled at him, before skipping ahead.

"You know Claude. I'm quite interested in your brother." She said as she turned around to face him, walking backwards carefully. "He's reckless and strong on the battlefield, yet a bit shy and reserved outside of it. I would like to know more about him personally. What's his favorite tea?"

Claude's frown went deeper. "Hilda, I'm not going to put my brother in harm's way."

"Excuse me??"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Balthus is challenging all those guys first before they could ask you out. And as you can see, my brother only has his height going for him. He'll snap like a twig if he fights Balthus."

Hilda stopped on her tracks, crossing her arms. "Baltie will not do something like that."

"You can ask Professor Manuela about it if you want."

The two of them stood there in silence, a few feet away from their destination, waiting to see who'd drop the "I was joking" line.

When nothing was forthcoming, Hilda only sighed dramatically.

"Fine. I'll check into it later. But for all that though, you're actually tiny compared to him. Are you sure you're the older brother?"

"It's the problem of most eldest children. Being the shortest out of the family because you were the trial baby or something." Claude shrugged. "And maybe because I took after our mother."

"My brother's tall." Hilda pointed out.

Claude snickered at that as he started to walk past her.

"Well, I guess he's lucky it skipped him and the short stick landed on someone else."

Hilda had to process that for a moment before it clicked and she rounded at Claude who's power walking away, snickering. Claude had to position himself inbetween Raphael and Lorenz inside the classroom so that Hilda can't get to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna give Karim the name "Charles" but.... Cedric seems to fit him better


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little filler chapter bec I still have no idea how to steer this towards the ending that is already half written

The Golden Deer have finished their war council on how best to approach Fort Merceus.

Caspar's input about it made everyone feel daunted by the task and they all looked at the three schemers who stayed behind to discuss things further.

Well, four of them but Karim stayed behind because he wants to corner his older brother and Byleth to have tea with them to escape Hilda's persistent actions of asking him to join her. She's cute and pretty, yeah, and she's also good on wheedling information out. He won't risk blowing their cover in the middle of a war.

Or Dorothea asking him to sing with her and Yuri for the kids. He doesn't know how that woman knew he could sing (probably overheard him humming as he worked alongside Byleth?), and he wouldn't mind spending time with her, but being around Yuri is nerve-wracking. Like as if he could see through him.

He doesn't mind sparring with Leonie, Caspar and Raphael but those three don't know how to take it easy, that sometimes Karim would crash into Claude's bed without washing up and that annoys his brother to no end.

He never dared approach Lysithea.

He had seen how that woman fights, despite of her size. And he knows he'll going to slip up on talking with her that will result to his untimely death. Or an inconvenient injury.

Karim went over to his brother after his talk with Byleth is done.

"Ah, good. You're still here." Claude said brightly as he organized the papers on the table. "I'm going to send you back to the Riegan territory tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I need you to pick up the...package from home." Claude replied. "I wrote to them during the Roundtable meeting with Teach. It should have arrived by now."

Karim squinted at him. "You didn't tell them to come pick me up, do you? I'm not leaving you."

Claude let out a disgruntled sound. "As if I can convince you to stay put there. Tying you up to a post or a chair won't do anyone good. You're the only person who has a lot of free time in their hand that could act as a messenger to bring the package here that's why I'm giving you that job."

Karim crossed his arms at that, scowling." Hey, are you saying I'm freeloading? During a war no less?"

"Politically, you're not bound here." Claude pointed out. "So you have no business seeing this through the end."

Karim only rolled his eyes at that as Claude picked up the papers and tucked them under his arm. The two of them were just passing through the door when they heard Hilda say one of the most ridiculous question ever heard in that meeting room.

"Dress up Claude as a woman? What difference would that make?"

Claude stopped on his tracks, concerned.

He does not like what he's hearing.

"Excuse me, what?" He asked the two women standing there. Byleth turned to look at him with a smile.

"Well, we're just thinking..." She replied, trailing off in amusement. "I still have some spare maid clothes in my room. Maybe Hilda can do some alterations to it to fit you."

"A horrible line of thought." Claude told her while Karim had to cover his mouth to stifle the laugh bubbling inside him at the image of his brother in maid clothes. "Please refrain from thinking such things, Teach."

Hilda stared hard at Karim, a thought crossing her mind that Claude's beanpole of a brother is actually more than adorable when he laughs or smiles.

She didn't even bother listening in to Byleth and Claude argue like an old married couple.

"What? I'm just saying–" Byleth protested.

"No."

"You haven't even–"

"Teach, I know I'm not above doing pranks but you're going to ruin my dignity if you stuff me in a maid's clothes during a war no less."

"You said before you're fine with underhanded tactics."

"There's a difference between slipping poison and dressing up as a female to infiltrate a fortress with an army, Teach."

"You're going to be a beautiful woman, Claude, once we dress you up properly. You have to say goodbye to that beard though."

"Teach, no."

Karim finally let his laugh out at that. "She does have a point, brother. You don't need an army to slip inside the fortress. You can go in pretending to be a scullery maid or something, then put poison in their food and drinks."

Claude glared at his brother. "Do not encourage her!"

"What? It is a good tactic. You can take out at least a third or so of the enemy's numbers by doing that. Less people to fight, right?"

Claude only shook his head at that, walking out on them with Karim chortling behind him. Byleth decided to follow them, concerned that maybe she went too far.

In the early hours of the next day, Claude yawned tiredly as he sees his brother off, along with a few soldiers from his own Immortal Corps to act as bodyguards. Byleth stands next to him, arms crossed.

"Be careful on your way." She told Karim who laughed.

"I'm being sent home to retrieve a package. I don't think there's any danger there..."

"Still, I want you to be careful. You'll never know what Fodlan is going to throw at you."

Karim only nodded at that, giving her a hug and turned to his brother to do the same.

"Go straight for Fort Merceus after you've picked them up." Claude told him, patting his brother fondly on the back. "We'll be marching straight there next week, and we need you there with the package as fast as possible."

"Yeah, okay. I don't plan on being left out from the fun of taking over a stronghold like that."

Byleth and Claude watched them go, then turned to walk back into the Monastery. Claude slung his arm around Byleth's shoulder, stiffling a yawn.

"Man, I'm not built for waking up this early anymore." Claude said through his yawn and he leaned his weight onto Byleth as they walked. "Teach, carry me back."

"Claude, you're not a baby."

"I carried you when you passed out five years ago." He pointed out as he wrapped his other arm around her. "You can return the favor now."

"Oh, it was a favor? I thought you did it because you were concerned."

"Come on, Bibi. I miss your warm bed and–"

"He left already?" They heard Hilda say as they turned by the corner going back to the dorm. The pink haired Goneril has her hair down, and a thick robe around her body.

She looks unhappy about something.

"Gah! Hilda!" Claude exclaimed as he quickly disentangled himself from Byleth. "You're... You're up early..."

"Cedric already left?" She asked again, sullenly.

"Yeah he did..." Claude replied carefully. "I didn't think you'd want to see him off..."

Hilda puffed her cheeks then turned on her heels to walk away. Byleth inclined her head, watching her student go.

"I think Hilda really developed a crush on your brother." She said after a while.

"Nah, she wants to use him to get some info about us."

"Not everything is about you, dear." Byleth chastised him, patting his cheek fondly. "I wouldn't mind having Hilda as a sister-in-law in all honesty..."

Claude scoffed at that as they resumed their walk back to Byleth's room.

"I would rather have Marianne as an in-law. Or Lysithea." Claude told her, earning him a flick on the ear.

"I will not forgive you if you get in the way of Marianne and Dimitri." She said sternly. "And never separate Lysithea and Cyril. I know you like to see them together."

Claude pursed his lips at that as they climbed small steps going to her door and entered her room.Byleth turned around to face him, arms crossed as Claude closed the door behind him.

"Well...it's really surprising that Dimitri is listening to Marianne. Can't believe she managed to convince him and Dedue to go to Edmund to finish recuperating." Claude told her. "She managed to tame a wild lion like him, huh."

"Lions are just big cats." Byleth replied with a shrug.

"Well, if he's a lion... Then I'm a majestic deer. Or a wild, protective alpha wyvern. Depends on your mood." He winked at her, making Byleth laugh.

"No. You're more like a baby wyvern. Eager to please his object of affection."

Claude grinned at her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I beg to differ. You can't tame this wyvern, Teach. Especially when he's in the mood."

Byleth squished his face between her hands. "Enough of that, Claude. Go back to your room and get more sleep."

"No. I'm going to sleep here for a bit more."

"If Seteth finds us again–"

"Eh, we're not teacher and student anymore. We're adults...He should be more concerned for Flayn and Ferdinand. Those two are getting along rather well."

"Ferdinand is not like you, Claude. He won't go sneaking around and entering people's room to snuggle."

"For the record, I only do with you."


	29. Chapter 29

"So, this is the Fort, huh?" Karim said as he rode atop his wyvern next to Claude and Nader. "Gotta admit, the people of Fodlan knows how to build impressive forts."

"They do have certain rigid charm to them." Claude admitted. "But any stronghold like this is like an open prairie once we're in, isn't that right, Nader?"

"You really have a weird thinking in there, kid." Nader frowned. "I doubt Jeralt would teach you that."

Claude only laughed. "Well, we should get going. I'm sure Bibi and the others have already engaged in battle. Can't let them have all the fun, right?"

He turned his head in time to yell at his brother who's rushing off at the nearest enemy cavaliers. "Hey, kiddo! Don't get yourself killed!"

Karim flashed him a confident grin before going on his way, followed by Nader and their soldiers.

Taking over the fort took a while, and the casualties on their numbers is pretty low thankfully.

Claude have lost maybe ten of his precious Immortal Corps to the crest beast, something he took personally and fought the said monster one-on-one. Some of Nader's men suffered injuries too and are being carried off the battlefield immediately while the Almyran General covers for them.

"That's a scary face you got there, brother." Karim chortled as he flew past and aimed his arrows at the incoming enemies.

"Shut it. The battlefield is not for idle chitchats." Claude told him as he charged up Failnaught and killed the crest beast. "You'll get yourself killed."

"You sound like Uncle Jeralt."

"Because he raised us as well. Now stop being too chill."

The siblings fought on side by side until they got deeper into the fort and saw Byleth facing off the Death Knight on her own. Ashe and Mercedes are supporting her from behind, and Claude had to wonder where on earth Lysithea is.

She's supposed to stick close to Byleth on dealing with the Death Knight.

His brother then swooped past him, aiming his arrow at the Dark Knight.

Claude's blood ran cold at that.

"Hey! Karim! No!" He yelled frantically, spurning Aenir forward to catch up with him. "No, don't!"

Karim released his arrow, lodging it between the smallest gap in the Death Knight's pauldron and armor. The youngest prince of Almyra nocked another arrow, confident that he can lodge the next one right under the helmet that the Death Knight is wearing. It can be a fatal one shot kill, and everyone can go home.

If he's lucky that is.

The next moment is a blur of pain and lightning, coursing through his body as he got dislodged from his wyvern and fell down.

Claude flew in just in time to catch his brother, who's unconscious and bleeding profusely. Cursing under his breath, he retreated and let Byleth deal with the Death Knight.

He got his brother out of the fort, trying his best to administer first aid until someone got Manuela, who stayed behind as reinforcement if needed, to their location.

"What's that?" one of the soldiers asked as soon as they got to their base camp, pointing to the sky. Claude barely glanced up, his focus solely on his brother.

There seem to be a light coming straight at them in incredible speed.

And the impact it did to Fort Merceus shook the ground underneath them.

The rest of the Alliance soldiers, as well as the Almyrans, have started their retreat before the second and third ones could hit.

Thankfully, those destructive lights are concentrated on the Fort and not the surrounding areas where they have set up a base camp.

Though they did lose some soldiers who were trying to help their injured friends to flee.

"You should go check on the others." Manuela urged him. "I'll take care of him."

Claude shook his head. "No, I–"

"Claude, you're the Leader of the Alliance. You should check in with your soldiers after what happened."

"But he's–"

"Your brother's going to be fine. It's not like you're any help to me as a nurse in here." Manuela said pointedly. "You're actually in the way of the healing process. Now go out there while I patch up your brother."

Claude sighed heavily at that then left them, checking on the soldiers around first before looking for his friends and Byleth.

He found them congregated in one clearing, with Judith and Nader.

"Hey, what was that light all about?" Claude asked as he approached them.

"You tell me, kiddo." Nader frowned. "What's with those Javelins of Light?"

"Huh... That's a fitting name..."

"It took us a lot of preparations to seize this fort and now...it's reduced to nothing." Leonie frowned, crossing her arms. "If they have such weapon in hand... They could destroy The Alliance in a blink of an eye too..."

"Uhm, has anyone seen Hilda?" Marianne piped up, looking around. "I thought I saw her retreating but..."

Everyone stared at her then looked around them.

No pink haired girl in sight.

"Don't tell me she tried to rescue soldiers?" Lorenz said, aghast.

"I'm going to collect my men as soon as they're able and get them back home." Nader told Claude, who stared at him. "We've done our roles so there's no need to put them into further danger. Your father's not going to be pleased if I were to lose more of them."

"Huh? Hey! Wait, Nader! Don't leave me like this!" Claude started but at the same time he heard Byleth say something else.

"I'm going back to the fort and look for Hilda." Byleth told them. "Everyone, get your injuries looked at and rest as much as you can."

Claude turned his head to look at Byleth incredulously.

He's torn three ways.

He's glad that majority of his friends are okay. That means he can go back to check on his brother.

He also wants persuade Nader, who had retreated quickly from the area, to stay with them a bit longer since their combined number is going to be a huge help on taking the Imperial Capital.

And he also wants to go with Byleth to look for Hilda. It's unlike her to risk herself like that. But given some changes since everyone met Byleth and got influenced by her, it's not really surprising.

Heck, she got him of all people to trust at least a few people in his life when he was distrustful even as a kid. The Eisners are a kind of positive influence and a protective shield as well to the royal family of Almyra, and now he understands why his father wants to have them assimilated into their family.

It has something to do with one of their myths or those old tales of their lands. Claude wasn't really particular studious to any of those, but his brother is and Karim will not shut up about it during Byleth's absence from Almyra.

A guiding star who will show itself to an Almyran King and shield him from any harm so that all his strength is conserved for his fight with...whatever malevolent being that was stated in that myth.

Claude likes to know about stuff, but with stories like that though. It's a cliche plot. He had read many fiction books apart from his academic ones with the same plot.

Some noble blood, probably descended from a Godly bloodlibe. A woman who'd act as a guide. A final, dramatic fight. Some kind of flooding, the wicked being punished while those who are righteous will have a blissful life.

Not one story ever gave him a clue on how to unite people without bloodshed.

Not one story about how to unite two lands, of destroying the wall between them.

Only in Fodlan, he found what he's been looking for.

And since Byleth is from Fodlan and raised in Almyra, Claude has to admit that maybe the stories passed down were not so silly after all. They can hold their own if in the correct setting.

The two of them cautiously approached the destroyed fort, looking for any signs of life.

Byleth stopped dead on her tracks, making Claude walk right into her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Something wrong?"

"Shh. Can you hear that?"

Claude raised his eyebrows then listened closely.

The winds are still.

There are no birdsongs.

There are no footsteps of any kind of animal.

And then, there's that faint cry of a wyvern.

Too weak to carry its voice too far.

"This way." Byleth said as she lead him to the source. By the border of the trees, they could see the collapsed walls of the fort, resulting to a large gaping entrance into the city itself.

By the pile of rubble, they see a wyvern, limping about with one broken wing, nudging something in front of it.

"Isn't that...Rasalas?" Byleth frowned. Claude only gave an inaudible "Yeah" as he rushed over to the wyvern.

He thought someone got him when they were retreating.

The wyvern made a cry at Claude and Byleth once he sees them approaching, trying to get them look to the rubble he's been desperately nudging at.

"Shh, it's okay buddy." Claude soothed him, placing a hand on the wyvern's neck to calm it down. "Karim's safe. We've got to move you out of here and have someone check on your wing."

The wyvern refused to move, letting out another cry and nudged the rubble with his snout. Byleth crouched down, clearing the rubble in front of her, wanting to see what got the wyvern so distraught over it.

A familiar gloved hand appeared before them and cold dread went down their spine.

"Hilda!"


	30. Chapter 30

The war with Edelgard is over finally, and his fine tuned ears are picking up conversations between the soldiers and commoners about who will be the next ruler of Fodlan.

Even though they have another battle to fight, hopefully their last too, with the enemy who have orchestrated a lot of pain and anguish to Fodlan for so many years from the shadows.

Everyone's talking about him being the new King. Even his friends thinks so.

He already have problems of his own once he gets back to Almyra. In his five year absence, there's probably a lot happened within their ranks.

He's fond of Fodlan, yeah, since this is a part of who he is because of his mother. But he's not looking forward on living there forever. He misses Almyra and the vast plains of it, the markets in the Capital and the grandoise canals and gardens around it.

Derdriu is a beautiful place, almost having the same aesthetics as the Almyran capital but with his bias for his first home, it can never compete.

Claude poked his head through the curtains in the infirmary, looking for some escape from whatever he's picking up from everyone. He doesn't plan to be King of this land in the first place. His conquest was not about ruling the whole lands, but rather to end the pain and suffering of the people by making this the last time war touch Fodlan. And maybe from there, have the people realize that they can coexist peacefully without discriminating those who are different from them. 

They need to pick someone else to be King.

He noticed Byleth standing there silently inbetween the beds occupied by Hilda and Karim.

Karim now have a deep scar running from his left shoulder, which then branches off to his back, arm and torso when the Death Knight have counter attacked him with lightning. Manuela has his arm on a sling, stating that his probability of ever wielding any kind of weapon with that shoulder is low.

The nerves on that part of his body have been severely damaged, that even with Byleth's help before they marched for the Imperial Capital, Manuela's not really sure if he can recover with physical therapy. His shoulder bones have also been broken but it was an easy fix.

They just have to look at the bright side: the Death Knight's magic didn't stop his heart from beating. Though it was a really close call.

As for Hilda, they got her out of the rubble and Byleth gave her a first aid healing before bringing her back to their base camp.

Turns out, she went back to save Karim's wyvern who got severely injured as well when the Death Knight turned his attention to them. The poor wyvern got his wing broken on a bad landing and couldn't get up. Not to mention it also got crashed in with debris when the Javelins of Light hit the fort. The wyvern is not going to fly anymore, and he had slumped into depression in the stables, with Aenir comforting him.

While it's hard to imagine a woman with Hilda's stature carrying a fully grown wyvern, it's not really surprising that she could do that.

Hilda received a bad concussion, more bruises on her body that she will hate seeing for the next days and the worst probability that she can never walk again. Manuela and the others hope that her paralysis from the waist down is only temporary due to shock, that she can regain her mobility through extensive therapy.

Balthus gave Claude a letter from Holst, stating that he wishes for his sister to come home once she's discharged from the infirmary. While Claude agrees with Holst's sentiment, being an older brother himself with a sibling who's severely hurt and wanting to send him home, he's not in any position to order Hilda to go home.

If the pink haired Goneril wants to see the war to the end, Claude would abide by it. Hilda's that type of person who'd commit to something, complain about it, but still come through.

Claude looked at Hilda, then at his brother, who both have their head low.

The silence around them made Claude think they got scolded big time. They don't really deserve any scolding to be honest, after what happened to them.

Might as well save them.

"Hey...uh, everything alright in here?" He asked tentatively. Byleth let out a sigh and turned to look at him.

"Yes, everything is fine. What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Jeralt arrived and is looking for you. Though he got accosted by Alois and probably be fishing or drinking by now."

"It's too early for them to drink." Byleth frowned. "Alois should know better to set an example..."

"He's off duty."

"Dad never got any off duty when he was forced back into the Knights." Byleth pouted. Claude moved aside to let her pass through and went in to check on both Hilda and Karim.

"So, what kind of lengthy lecture you two underwent?" Claude asked lightly as he sat down on his brother's bed.

"She didn't really scold us." Karim replied.

"More like she just stood there with disappointment on her face." Hilda added. "And believe me, it's worst than getting an earful."

"Oh, I know that very well." Claude assured them. "Got a lot of it back then."

"Hard to imagine that she's the same troublemaker from back in our childhood. Though you always get blamed for the troubles caused."

Claude shot his brother a warning look but Hilda only laughed.

"I know everything, Claude. He told me already. I knew there's something off with the three of you huddled together. And the way you carry yourself, it's pretty obvious you didn't grow up with the strict rules of Fodlan."

"What? Why would he...?"

"As thanks for saving my wyvern, of course." Karim shrugged, wincing when the pain on his shoulder reminded him he's not suppose to do that. "Rasalas is the only wyvern I have, unlike you. He's my best bud and no other wyvern can replace him."

"So you decided to tell her our secret."

"She saved my wyvern's life, without knowing our background entirely. It's only right I tell her about a few things."

Claude rubbed his eyes at that. Saving a wyvern's life is not equal to telling a person about an important secret.

"How much did you tell her?"

"The three of us grew up together and that our mother married–"

"Okay, that's enough I guess." Claude interrupted him. "No need to repeat it again. Who knows how many ears are listening in."

Hilda laughed at that. "Don't worry too much, Claude. No one has the time to eavesdrop here. Not when they all want you to be the new King."

Claude scrunched his face at that, annoyed. "How about, no? I don't want to be King of Fodlan."

"Yeah, because if you become King here, that means all of your duties back at home will fall onto me." Karim said thoughtfully. "Not really looking forward to that. I love being the youngest child. No pressure of duty and inheritance."

Hilda looked over at him, grinning. "It's nice to have reliable older brothers, right?"

The youngest prince of Almyra returned her grin. "Yeah. Though I'd like to experience a doting older brother like yours even for a day. I've been stuck with this guy for how many years and not once he doted on me."

Claude gave his brother an indignant look. He and Byleth doted on him and now he's making drama for no reason.

"Okay, you know what? Maybe I'd take up being King of Fodlan so my work at home will be yours."

"Nah, you wouldn't do that. I know you."

Yeah, he's right. Claude will not pick Fodlan over Almyra.

"Or I can just abdicate and go on a journey with Teach."

"Highly unlikely." Hilda commented. "I heard she's the candidate to be the next Archbishop. Regardless of her background. Being 'The Enlightened One' had put her on that spot she can't escape from."

"People are free to choose what they want to do with their life." Claude huffed. "I'm sure she's not comfortable being a religious leader."

"Well, you can't leave Fodlan without putting someone in charge. There will be civil war and who knows what fiend would seize the power."

"There's always Lorenz. Or Ferdinand. Mercedes can fill in for Teach."

"Mm.. Yeah, I don't think so."

"Oh, I know. What if I put Holst in charge?" Claude said brightly. "He's pretty much well known and well respected. He won't have problems being King. He was suppose to inherit the Alliance from my grandfather too, so he's a good candidate."

Hilda grimaced at the thought. "That's going to be a terrible decision. My brother won't take a woman to be his wife so that imaginary royal bloodline will end with him."

"You're a Goneril too."

"You think a guy would want to look after someone with my condition? Apart from those gold diggers, of course."

The atmosphere changed suddenly in that little space of the infirmary. Claude cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking for a way to change the subject.

Karim looked over at Hilda, warm sincerity in his tone.

"I would be honored to do that for you, Lady Hilda."

Hilda smiled at him sweetly. "Aw, that's sweet of you. But you don't have to say nice things to make me feel better."

At that right moment, Manuela came in holding a tray of medicines for the two of them. Claude left the infirmary, lost in his own thoughts.

He walked down to the courtyard and saw the Eisners with Alois, having fun over tea and some cakes. He smiled fondly at that and walked to the other direction.

He wants to join them but he should let the father and daughter have some bonding time after being away from one another for so long.

His feet brought him near the greenhouse, where Marianne and Dimitri are spending time together. The former King of Lions have refused to go to Edmund without Marianne and Dedue, who are still fighting in the war.

Seeing them together brought another smile to his face.

Dimitri is wheelchair-bound for the time being so that his wounds will not open again if he tries to do some training, and maybe that's how Hilda would be too once the dust settled. Of course, Hilda will not sit on anything not pretty so Claude's sure Holst will have someone make a customized wheelchair for her.

He still hopes she can still walk though. It's a mood damper to see that cheery woman not on her feet and poking in his business.

He watched the two from a distance, noticing the soft fond smiles on their faces. He recognise those looks, since it's something his brother always point out to him whenever he looks at Byleth.

That's when something clicked in his brain.

Dimitri is of Royal blood. A distant relative of the Riegans, surely that would count.

And Marianne is a devout. Margrave Edmund is also a great orator.

Maybe they can take their places?

Of course they'll prep them for their eventual work, if Byleth is not going to take up the Archbishop role.

"You and your devious mind." A voice he had not heard for a long time said. "Then again, maybe what you're planning is right. I don't want to impose on you more than I should. And I've caused her more trouble and grief..."

Claude choked on his own saliva at that, looking around to see if anyone's within earshot before walking back up to Byleth's room in a hurry and closed the door behind him.

"Sothis! Don't just speak out of nowhere!" Claude hissed as he looked around in hopes this time she'd manifest.

"Humph! You two are still rude, I see. Here I am, checking in on you two because I'm worried."

Claude sat down on Byleth's bed, crossing his legs. "So...you okay with me taking Teach back to Almyra instead of making her stay here and lead the Church?"

"I have no certain attachment, even though this used to be my home. She has been forced into this fate because of me, so I wouldn't hold it against her if she'd rather go home to Almyra."

"I see...so, why have you decided to speak to me again?"

"She's busy with her father and I don't want to intrude. I figured I check in on you since you're the only other person I can talk to."

Claude stayed quiet for a moment. "You sure you're not going to make me a Saint? I'm a terrible choice, you know."

"I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. And beside, I've come to ask what's your decision on that matter we talked about before."

"What matter?"

"Offering you an extended lifespan so you can be with her."

"Oh that..."

"She's greatly fond of you, you know. I'd hate to see her cry over you."

"Well, goodbyes are inevitable..."

"Yes, it is. But we can postpone it until then."

Claude pursed his lips at that, thinking. On one hand, he can be with Byleth and Jeralt for a long time and have many children with her.

On the other hand, he has to watch his friends and family go before him. And thinking about it hurts him.

Well, there's a third option they haven't explored yet...

"Can you give her back her heartbeat?" Claude asked. "And maybe... Reverse what happened with Uncle Jeralt?"

Sothis was quiet at that, making Claude think he probably asked something that offended her.

"I can... Maybe." Sothis finally replied. "However... That means I have to leave this world entirely, if I am to dissolve the Crest Stone and transfer its power to keep her heartbeat going...as for Jeralt, I cannot say for certain I can reverse it. He's been living a long time with that blood in his system, he's actually a living legend now among the others..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry to say that. If you want her to be mortal like the rest, you have to make Jeralt prepare to say goodbye to his only daughter in the future."

"Yeah... Kind of figured that. Can't have anything without something equivalent being given up, huh?"

"That's how it is."

Their conversation got cut off short with Byleth opening the room and staring at Claude.

"Who're you talking to?" she asked.

"Erm..."

"We're talking about his future plans." Sothis replied, making Byleth's eyes go wide at that.

"You can...speak to Sothis?"

"Ehm...yeah? She never hangs around for long though..."

Byleth opened her mouth to speak again but a runner came up to her and gasped for air.

"Professor! Lady Rhea is now awake. She's requesting you and Lord Claude to come to the Star terrace."


	31. Chapter 31

Their talk with Rhea, who have finally relayed everything to them about the truth behind the history of Fodlan and the reason for Byleth's existence, have been cut off with news that an unknown army is heading towards them.

Holst have also been injured trying to stop the enemy and Claude sighed tiredly at that.

The Gonerils can't catch a break huh?

After issuing orders to convene everyone who is able to fight, Byleth frowned at the direction where her dad is, standing with the Knights. Claude have gone off somewhere, with Byleth assuming he went to look into his brother. She didn't even pay any mind that Claude have dragged Linhardt along with him, for whatever reason.

She's more concerned with how her dad is smiling and giving the Knights some reassuring pats on their shoulders and talking to them candidly.

No doubt he's going to relieve Alois of command for this battle.

Jeez.

He's too old to go on the battlefield, even if he looks forty.

The others look thrilled to have The Bladebreaker with them, that no one noticed that the person they nicknamed The Ashen Demon is displaying an expression once reserved for her students if they did something stupid back in their Academy days.

Like how Claude "accidentally" poisoning the whole Golden Deer House to prevent them from snooping about him and Byleth.

Or like how Hilda got the Golden Deer boys do her weeding duty instead, especially Lorenz who always got tricked into doing it for her.

Or when Raphael had trained too much when he got to talk with Dimitri, resulting to sore muscles and would have done severe damage to his body if they didn't force him to rest.

Sensing someone is not happy with him being there, Jeralt turned to look behind him and locked eyes with his daughter.

The two of them only stared at each other for a few tense moments, before Jeralt sighing in defeat. He walked over to her and placed his thumb and forefinger inbetween her eyebrows and pinched her lightly.

"Stop frowning like that." He told her as he continued to pinch the same spot. "You will get lines on your face much earlier than you expected."

Byleth gently swatted his fingers away from her face, her frown going deeper.

"I would prefer if you stay behind here in Garreg Mach." Byleth told him as she crossed her arms. "You're too old to go into battle."

The others who were nearby had to fake a cough, turning away from them. Jeralt only rolled his eyes at that, and this time he pinched both of her cheeks.

"I knew you have developed a smart mouth by socialising with him, but you've gone too far."

"Dad! Stop pinching my face!"

"I've still got a few years in me, kid. Might as well help out in this fight. I'm not going back to the Riegan territory and do Claude's paperwork for him."

Byleth grunted as she finally freed her face from his grasp. Giving his daughter an assuring smile, Jeralt started ruffling her hair which annoyed her further.

"Daaad..."

"Let me have this fight, kid. You two have coddled me as if I'm a child. I should have been fighting alongside you from the beginning anyway, but Claude tricked me into staying in the Riegan estate. He didn't even let me look for you for the past five years."

"But Dad..."

"I'm not going to sit back and let my kids fight in the frontlines and lose either one of you in the process. I refuse to live that kind of guilty life again."

With that, Jeralt affectionately patted her cheek and turned away to check on his mercenaries. He had lost some good men over the months, but at least the original members are still around.

One of them lost an arm though, and starting to earn a fearsome reputation in The Alliance Army for being quite a savage on the battlefield.

Byleth huffed at that, walking briskly to catch up to Jeralt and stood in front of him, her arms outstretched to the sides to block him.

Jeralt only stared at her incredulously then tried to side step her, only for Byleth to follow him.

This persisted for quite a while, amusing those around them, momentarily forgetting that they are about to march into a final battle (for real) that is going to decide the fate of Fodlan.

That's how Claude, after discussing some serious matter with Linhardt (with the promise of Claude funding his research for some years), found the Eisners trying to stop one another from proceeding further.

"Now that's really interesting." Linhardt commented as he stood next to Claude. "The Professor is acting way different than usual with Jeralt around."

Claude let out a little amused laugh. "Ha...well...that's how she's usually is...been a while since I've seen her this kind of clingy to him to be honest. It was amusing when she's barely half of his height, but I guess this is adorable too."

Linhardt raised an eyebrow at him, making Claude roll his own eyes.

"Stop pretending you've never figured out our background."

"Well, I wouldn't really claim to have figured it out..."

Claude shook his head at that.

Time to make Byleth stop being adorable in front of everyone. They need the stoic Byleth back, if they want to win this fight with someone ancient and right out from the history books.

"Well, if you can do the request I asked of you, I'm going to make you part of my Advisors."

"Thank you for the offer, Your Majesty. But don't get your hopes up. It might take me years to find a way, you know. And who knows what effect it'll have on both of them."

"All the same. If you find a way, I'm putting you in my Court. And maybe Caspar too if he decides to come along with you. I'm sure he'd find it stimulating in my hometown."

The two of them parted by the stairs, with Linhardt going to check on Caspar and Claude walking up to the Eisners.

"Looks fun." Claude grinned once he's near. "But can you two be a little more...I don't know, professional? It's probably unnerving the others that the two stoic mercenaries are being this adorable before a big fight."

Jeralt sighed tiredly. "Make her stop first."

"Help me convince Dad to stay behind." Byleth said to Claude as she finally let her arms down.

Claude held his hands up, not wanting to pick a side.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an unexpected turn and now I have to rewrite the ending and epilogue. Sorry if it's taking long

With Nemesis finally put to rest and only with the stragglers of the Slitherers left behind, everyone in the Alliance army let their weary bodies rest for a while in Garreg Mach.

Some of them started being vocal about how they look forward to having a new ruling bloodline.

Or more like, they're waiting for House Riegan to declare their claim to the thronw and be acknowledged by the Church officially as the new family.

Those who worked close with Claude knew how much his brother meant to him and he's stalling for time before declaring anything.

As for Byleth and her dad, everyone is sure she's going to argue with Jeralt and have him retire already while she herself would probably take up being a Professor again. But there are rumors that the reason Rhea wanted to talk to them before the last battle was to make Byleth the new Archbishop.

It is unheard of, for someone who only worked for a short time in the Church, go up the ranks that fast.

But since Byleth have been dubbed the second coming of the Saint Seiros herself, being granted power by the Goddess and have brought peace back to Fodlan when she reappeared, they would have no problems at all if she steps up as the new leader of the Church.

One thing is for sure though, that Claude and Byleth will marry sometime soon. They have been open with their relationship since the war ended, and no one in the Golden Deer House was surprised by it. Not since Seteth caught Claude sleeping in Byleth's room once.

The couple preferred not to say anything for the time being about their plans, letting the people rest and have their down time before thrusting them forward to a better Fodlan.

One morning, Claude and Byleth dropped by where Dimitri and Marianne are spending time, near the courtyard that leads to the classrooms. Dimitri is finally out of his wheelchair, though he's using a walking stick and holding onto Marianne for balance.

Dedue is probably with Mercedes, catching up with one another. Or maybe Dimitri suggested to Dedue to spend time with the gentle devotee.

"Hello, Professor. Claude." Marianne greeted them politely. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"It definitely is." Claude agreed. "Finally we can wake up without dreading bloodshed."

"What can we do for you two?"

"Claude wanted to talk." Byleth replied. "About some...future plans."

Dimitri raised his eyebrows at that, looking at Claude carefully.

What's he up to now?

The Sovereign Duke only grinned at the couple in front of them.

"I was thinking of putting Dimitri as the new King of Fodlan. Despite of what he's been through, he's more qualified to be King of this land instead of me. And Teach can help Marianne get accustomed to being the new Archbishop. Actually, Teach can help the two of you establish your footing."

His declaration is met with stunned silence from Dimitri and Marianne, who both looked at Byleth for some sort help or sign that Claude is just pulling a prank on them.

Seeing Byleth's smile though, they knew they weren't joking.

"I know I'm not asking lightly." Claude continued. "You'd be the ones responsible for putting Fodlan back together. And healing the hurts of the war that happened."

"Why us?" Marianne asked with a frown. "The two of you are the ones who led us to victory and this peace..."

"Yeah, we did. But that doesn't mean we wanted to rule Fodlan. We just gave a helping hand on fixing things."

Byleth nodded at that as well. "I've seen how you've grown, Marianne. And how your gentle influence brought Dimitri back. I'm sure you'd both do well as King and Archbishop."

"I'm sure the Goddess would also approve of this." Claude added, as he ignored Sothis's sudden protesting voice inside his head to not use her for his own gain. "I would start on the preparations if you two agree."

"And where would you two go?" Dimitri asked them with a frown. "You unified the lands, you should also shoulder the responsibilities of ruling it. You have the makings of a great King, Claude."

"Yeah well...people at home are waiting for us." Claude shrugged. "I have a lot of work waiting for me back at home too, you know. I was only suppose to stay for a year, then return home. That was the agreement between me and my late grandfather after all."

"You're bringing the Professor with you...?"

"Obviously. People already know we have plans of getting married."

"That's why I can't stay here as Archbishop." Byleth said, looking at Marianne. "I hope to name you as the new Archbishop. I could talk to Seteth and Rhea about your appointments."

Dimitri and Marianne looked at one another at that, understanding one another without saying things out loud.

"Thank you for considering us." Marianne told them, bringing a bright smile to Claude's face. "However, we have plans of returning to Edmund and live our life there. My adoptive father is already looking forward to spend time talking with Dimitri, in hopes of helping the new Royal family as Advisors."

She turned to Claude, mustering all she can to put on a stern face.

"And that's not very nice of you to use the Goddess like that, Claude."

Sothis huffed in agreement, and Claude only held up his hands in defeat. Dimitri only chuckled at that.

"You used to scoff at taking up leadership, Claude. But it comes naturally with you. It's time you face the truth that you are fit to lead more than I do."

With that, the couple excused themselves, leaving Byleth and Claude standing there in silence.

"So...now what?" Byleth asked him.

"Well, there's always Holst..."

Byleth shook her head. "Holst told me that he's looking forward to your coronation when he came to pick up Hilda some days ago."

Claude chewed on his lip. "Push come to shove...we're going to put Lorenz on the throne. And maybe Mercedes as Archbishop. Surely Dedue wouldn't mind that..."

"I trust Lorenz. I do not trust his father."

"Well, we don't have anyone else. I was counting on Dimitri to accept..."

Byleth sighed at that, crossing her arms. "I guess you really have no choice but to be King here instead...and let your brother inherit the other."

"The people of Fodlan would riot once they learn a person with my background sits on the throne. We can't risk a civil war, not when we've finally achieved this peace."

Claude looked over at her sadly, something Byleth didn't miss.

Whatever is going on inside his head right now as he looked at her, she's not going to like it.

"I'm sorry, my Bibi." Claude sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I guess you have to resurrect the noble Eisner bloodline. I'm sure you'd be a great Queen, with my fellow Golden Deers as your Advisors."

Byleth stared at him hard, processing what he had just said.

"Wait, I'm not–"

"Oh shush. You received the same education as I did back at home. Mother intentionally did that to prepare you as my Queen. And I'm sure Sothis will guide you in any way she can."

"You really love using me as an excuse, huh, kid?" Sothis said drily inside their heads. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I've been guiding her since I woke up five years ago, so this wouldn't be something new to us..."

"Khal–"

"Nah-ah-ah." Claude said as he pressed two fingers onto her lips. "You can't make me take that back by using my name that way. Come on, Bibi. This is the best and fastest way we can achieve one part of our dreams. A peaceful, united homelands. Maybe now Mother can come visit the family grave..."

Byleth frowned at him.

Her homeland is Almyra too.

She pushed away his fingers. "Why are you always planning on your own and stringing me along? Why can't we plan at the same time? It has always been this way since you changed back then. This future isn't just about you. It's about us. And the lands. You can't plan everything on your own and expect me to agree on every whim."

Claude got taken aback by that.

He didn't expect her to get upset like this.

"Bi–"

"No. I have no plans on becoming Queen here or be Archbishop. I've already made up my mind to talk to Rhea about that position and let someone who's more qualified to have it."

"But–"

"If you still insist on it, then I'm not going back home as well. Life as a mercenary isn't so bad, and we did manage to save up on a few coins to live comfortably. Maybe we can settle down in Alois's hometown and open up a bakeshop."

With that, Byleth shrugged his other hand off of her and walked away, leaving Claude dumbfounded.

"Well, you did kind of dumped those onto her without consulting her first." Sothis remarked.

"But she's still going to be Queen either ways once we get married. Granted, she'd be crowned Queen already before we get married...but she's still Queen at the end."

Sothis was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "How can you be so smart and dense at the same time?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'll talk to her and see if I can soften her up a bit for you."

"Uhm...thank you?"

"Why don't you go talk to her father or something? Or do something else while waiting? Don't just stand there like an idiot."

Claude sighed at that then turned on his heels to look for his brother. And as usual, he found his brother in his room, fiddling with the accessory that Hilda gave him as a farewell gift.

"What's with the long face?" Karim asked him curiously. "Don't tell me Bibi took back her promise to be my older sister?"

Claude grunted at that as he sat down on the bed and flopped on his back. "Almost. Ugh."

"What? Why?"

And so Claude ranted off on his brother, since for the first time, none of his plans worked out. Karim listened to him patiently then scratched his chin idly.

"Well, Bibi did have a point. I don't remember exactly when in our childhood you changed from being that quiet older brother to the guy you are now...but you've always been taking things on your own and not including any of us in any planning stage."

Claude grunted at that, rolling to his other side so that his back is facing his brother.

"Hey, don't take it out on me." Karim pouted. "You really should have consulted with her first, or any of them for that matter. Leading a nation, even rebuilding one that has been ravaged by war for years, isn't a light task you know."

He only looked at his brother's back then sighed.

Sometimes, his older brother can be childish if he doesn't get his way.

"So, what do you plan to do if Bibi still refuse?"

"I don't know. I'm running out of ideas. I want to have someone who'd be welcoming towards a peaceful coexistence with our homeland."

"Well, you have to lay it out sincerely with Bibi then. Or to any of your candidates. Don't just drop it on them without notice and expect them to accept."

Sincerely huh.

When was the last time he'd been sincere with his own words? He's always been the schemer, even as a kid...

Later that night, Claude stood outside Byleth's room, wondering if he should knock or leave. Though knowing that she's upset with him would only stop him from sleeping peacefully.

"She's asleep." Sothis said softly so that she wouldn't startle him. "Whatever it is you want to talk with her can wait in the morning."

"How did your talk go?"

"Hard to say. She's still pretty upset. Even Jeralt doesn't know how to console her when he stopped by."

Claude sighed at that, running his hand through his hair.

He has to get back to Almyra soon, but he can't leave Fodlan like this.

He can't leave Byleth like this.

He sat down by the wall next to her door, thinking on what he's supposed to do now.

"Hey...hey." Sothis said after a while, concerned. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep there? There are better places to sleep, you know. Get up and go back to your room."

Sadly though, Claude didn't hear her. He had fallen asleep in his sitting position, having more troubled dreams compared to when the war was still raging.

He woke up blearily inside a room, not really recognizing it at first. He sat up, looking around his surroundings and saw Byleth seated by her chair, reading a book.

He got up quietly and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

"Still mad at me?" he asked, his thumb rubbing her shoulder.

"If you think sleeping outside my room would work..." Byleth started as she turned her head to look at him. "You think if I see you being so pitiful out there would change my mind..."

"I'm sorry... I ran out of options."

"What do you mean about resurecting the noble Eisner bloodline? We're commoners..."

"I squeezed out that secret out from Uncle Jeralt awhile back. Turns out he's still keeping a few from us."

Byleth looked down at that, taking his hand and pressing it onto her cheek.

"Do we really have no choice?"

"We could put Uncle Jeralt if you want. That way, our union is still going to seal the peace between our lands, and we have an Eisner that can keep Fodlan from breaking apart again. He's too well respected that people would be ashamed to do anything stupid in his presence."

"I'm not going to leave Dad here. He's way better off back at home."

"Well.. It's only going to be for a short while, my Bibi. I promise I'd come back for you as fast as I can convince my father to relinquish the throne. I have never once broken any promise I made to you, right?"

"I guess so..."

"Beside, with Dimitri and Marianne declaring they want to be part of your Advisors mean you can pout at them as much as you want because they refused to do the job you were delegating to them."

Byleth reached up to pinch his cheek. "That's childish, Khalid."

"Yeesh. Why use my real name whenever you reprimand me in private? Now I'm scared whenever you call me that..."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke up the ending into three parts :)
> 
> Enjoy part 1

"Man, I am beat." Claude grumbled as he joined his wife on the couch facing the night sky. He snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her midriff, and rested his head on her bosoms.

The five-day celebration of their wedding have officially ended, and Claude is relieved that things have settled down at last.

It was fortunate that he came back to Fodlan at the right moment where Byleth was hard pressed to prevail against the remnants of the Slitherers.

Seriously, everytime he goes to Fodlan, there's always trouble. Can't he visit the place for leisure for once?

And he expected his marriage proposal to be widely accepted by the Fodlan congregation, after saving them again from a collapse (and mainly because they already have accepted the fact that they're getting married after the war), but they didn't.

Maybe because now they know he's Almyran royalty?

Maybe they wouldn't have minded if he wasn't that high up the ranks? Though it's not entirely his fault if he was born as a prince...

The Gonerils were the only ones who agreed outright on their marriage, which is Claude is thankful for. As for the other Golden Deers, Claude's sure they did that to annoy him.

Byleth cupped his face like one would with a cat, amused by his pouting.

"Are you talking about the wedding celebrations or the prank pulled by your Golden Deer friends?"

Claude pouted further, making Byleth pinched his cheeks lightly.

"You put them up to that, didn't you? To get back at me for putting you as Queen."

"I didn't have any hand on that." she replied innocently as she let her thumbs caress his face. "They collectively decided to do that."

"Right..."

Byleth smiled fondly at him, squishing his face. "You brought them together when they would rather much go about on their own, so why are you doubting the bonds you helped on creating?"

Claude chuckled at that, then freed his face from her hands and nuzzled her as she turned to the night sky to watch the stars.

"You know, Bibi..." Claude said after a while. "I've been thinking..."

"Since when did you stop thinking and let your mind rest for once?" she asked him curiously, making Claude give her a deadpan look.

"Come on, Bibi. I'm trying to look and sound cool here."

"Khalid, we've known each other since we were children. I've seen you at your worst crybaby phase."

"I'm trying to redeem myself."

"Oh, there's no redeeming needed to be done. I'm quite fond of that little boy who cried so much over the loss of the wyvern that brought us together in the first place..."

Claude pursed his lips at that, before placing a kiss onto her cheek.

Hard.

To the point he pressed his whole face against her cheek.

Making little biting movements.

Too embarrassed on remembering that part of their lives.

Byleth laughed at that. She pushed his face away, trying her best to control her giggles.

"If it wasn't for that wyvern though, we wouldn't be this close." Byleth told him. "Be thankful instead that it got to live and felt our love for it..."

Claude huffed as he pressed a kiss onto her palm. "Well... Yeah. If it wasn't for that wyvern... But I think I'm more thankful to that merchant who wasn't able to make it and passed on the job to you and Uncle Jeralt."

The two of them lapsed into silence again, with Claude idly scratching and rubbing a small part of her back like he would with a cat.

They looked back at the past five days of the celebrations, where a lot of things happened.

Hilda showed up in a pretty wheelchair made just for her, pushed by Holst. Karim took over that duty, with an excuse of showing her around the palace and to see the Court Physician where Karim placed his hopes that she could make Hilda walk again.

Alois came with his family, and he cried the loudest during the whole ceremony. Hasan and Tiana had to wonder what's his problem.

The Golden Deers were there as well, with a few exemptions; Shamir and Catherine were travelling somewhere and couldn't be reached, Cyril didn't want to go back to Almyra even though Lysithea asked him to come with her, Petra's coronation as the new ruler of Brigid happened on the same day as the wedding since it's also an auspicious day for them. Dorothea preferred to stay in Brigid to witness Petra's coronation, so they only have Manuela as one of their singers.

Judith was also there, and she stood close by Tiana. Hasan didn't enjoy being there though, since he still remembers that time in their life where Judith gave him a severe talking-to before she handed Tiana over to him.

The best highlight of the week though, apart from their wedding, is Nader's daughter taking a shine on Judith and have bluntly told her father to remarry before the season changes.

Also because she wants Judith to walk her down the aisle when she marries a certain King of Brawling, or so he calls himself. Nader isn't thrilled about her marriage choice ("It's love at first sight!" she claimed. "You married my late mother for that reason. Why am I not allowed to do the same?"), he did give in and started to open up slowly to the notion.

Byleth tried to do the same tactic on Jeralt, though she has no candidate in mind for him to marry. As soon as she turned her hopeful face at him, Jeralt only sighed tiredly and told her to not even dare open her mouth to suggest a ridiculous idea to him.

Claude let out a content sigh before pushing himself away from Byleth and looked at her fondly. She inclined her head, wondering what's going on with him.

"Bibi, I have something to say, and I don't want you interrupting me with any smart comments." He told her as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Puzzled, Byleth nodded at him.

"I want...to thank you." Claude started. "For accepting the role of Queen of Fodlan, even though we both know you hate the tedious title. But also...thank you, for helping me grow out of my bad habits and started trusting others."

Byleth smiled at that.

Yeah, he had come a long way from being that boy...

"It is because of your light that shines brilliantly that I was able to walk this path in life. If I hadn't met you back then... If you hadn't chosen to be with me since childhood...In another dawn where you have chosen to side with either of them, I would have gone on a craven's path and leave things as they are when I can no longer influence it to my liking."

Byleth opened her mouth to speak, to contradict him for he's no coward from her point of view, but Claude only placed a finger over her lips to shush her.

He's still not done talking?

"Thank you, for being my guiding light all throughout. For letting me bask in your warmth. For coming back to me..." 

If gentle expressions and heartfelt words can melt someone, Byleth is probably a puddle now.

"From here on out, we'll face our new dawn as husband and wife. As long as we're together, we can do anything to bring Fodlan and Almyra together into a peaceful union."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I have referenced cats in this a few times...but you know... Them cats when they pile up on one another, content.... That's what I was trying to achieve with their cuddling......
> 
> And I never got to name Nader's daughter. Wtf


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 :)
> 
> I separated this from the first bec I dun wana ruin those sweet ending lines

THWACK!

Claude sat there on the floor, hand on his cheek as he stared at his wife, who stood up from the couch, in disbelief.

"Bibi! What was that for?" he demanded.

Byleth, red in the face and warm all over, only clenched her dress.

"I don't know how to react to everything you've said!" she said, flustered, as she turned a deeper shade of red. "It's.... It's too much for me to handle!"

Claude only oggled at her.

She hit him on the face with full force because she was flustered?

He needs to help her break that habit as soon as he can because he's not looking forward getting physically assaulted every time he says anything serious and from the heart like that.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so flippant back in their youth...she got used to him playing everything coolly...

"Ugh, get a room." They both heard Karim grunt. The two of them looked up and saw him standing there with a fruit bowl he obviously stole from the kitchens.

"Why are you always eavesdropping on us?" Claude frowned at his brother as he got to his feet.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Karim corrected him. "I was trying to pass through quietly on my way back to my rooms but you two had to display sickenly sweet affections right here in this terrace. Which is near my rooms by the way."

Claude and Byleth only stood there, embarrassment starting to creep up on them.

Karim only rolled his eyes at them, popped a fruit into his mouth.

"You complain about mother and father, but you two are actually the worst." Karim grumbled as he started walking again back to his quarters.

"Hey! You'll know this feeling too once you fall in love!" Claude called after him.

"Fat chance." Karim yelled, annoyed. "I'm not romantically inclined to anyone!"

The new King of Almyra and the Ruler of Fodlan heard a door snapping close after a few seconds.

Claude turned to look at Byleth with a worried frown. "He has a lot of bad habits...I wonder if a woman could even stand him..."

"Well, his role model landed himself a wife, so don't worry about Karim too much." Byleth smiled, placing a comforting hand on her husband's arm. "I'm pretty sure he has someone in mind but too awkward to initiate anything. He'll get there eventually. Or maybe Holst will send Hilda over indefinitely and hope something happens."

Claude returned her smile with his own, until her words sunk in.

His brother's role model is him.

Did Byleth just insinuated that a man like him, a schemer, is lucky to land himself a wife?

And if he can get one, then Karim has better chances?

And why are the Gonerils involved? He thought those two are only good friends??

"Hey!" He pouted at her while Byleth only laughed at his face and sprinted off towards their bedchambers before he could even grab hold of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one's the last one


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part :)

"Are you sure you'd be fine looking after our baby, Khalid?" Byleth frowned as she let a handmaiden finish off fixing her hair and placing the tiara on top.

Claude cooed at their six month old little prince, before looking up to grin at her.

"Yeah, don't worry. Not like you're going to be away for days. Meetings with envoys doesn't take a long time, so stop being a worrywart. And I want to hold my son too. You monopolize him every single time I try to hold him."

Byleth frowned at him, standing up and walking over to them.

"Still... You might not be able to handle little Khalil...he's quite fussy, like his father."

"It's fine, Bibi. I don't have work right now. Let us guys have some time to ourselves. Me and Khalil have some...very important discussions about his future." Claude assured her, ignoring her remark about him being fussy.

He's definitely not fussy.

"Khalid, he's a baby."

"Hey, babies mimic what they see. I have to talk to him normally."

Byleth's frown never left her face as she walked away to her meeting, looking back over her shoulder and hoping that her husband wouldn't encounter any trouble.

Even though she lives in Almyra, important work from Fodlan still gets bumped toward her direction.

She had left Fodlan's internal affairs to Dimitri and Marianne, who acts as her stewards and she gave them authority almost akin to her own as Queen minus a few important roles. 

Like making a decree or anything related to the Church. Those still belong to the Queen who also have control over the Church. It's unheard of, for the State and Church to be one, but it works with Byleth so no one's complaining. They'll deal with the problem of inheritance of the Fodlan throne and Archbishop role when the time comes.

The Edmunds work alongside the Prime Ministers Gloucester and Aegir, so the Queen's absence from Fodlan isn't really that noticeable unless you go to the Church and see someone else officiating instead of the Archbishop.

Of course, to those who don't know Byleth well personally, would think that the Edmunds are the de facto leaders now since their Queen is keen on staying with the Almyran King.

But for those who knows her well, they know that Byleth is leading a stressful life, what with being Queen of two lands with different belief system (though she is slightly changing some things in the Church of Seiros, with Sothis's blessing), spending half of the year in Almyra then the other half in Fodlan.

They wouldn't be surprised if Byleth announces that Fodlan is now part of Almyra to lessen her work, and pass that stress on to Claude. It was suppose to be his work after all, and he can't escape it by hiding behind the title of Prince Consort, which by some ancient bullshit they all wish the Queen would abolish soon enough, that doesn't have any political power.

She almost miscarried their baby because of the stress.

Claude had to step in to prevent that from happening and scolded his wife for trying to do everything on her own instead of delegating work. If Hilda was there though, Claude would have been chewed out because he should have helped her regardless of his "Prince Consort" title.

Almyra and Fodlan are both under their custody, so he should also poke his nose into Fodlan politics. He still have duties as Duke Riegan as well. He can't escape or forget about that that easily.

"Oohh who's the most handsome baby in all of the Kingdom?" Claude cooed at his son as he sat down on the couch as soon as Byleth left.

So much for talking normally and discussing his future. Their baby is too cute, with those plump cheeks, little green eyes he got from his father, and those wisps of teal hair that Claude almost forgot was Byleth's original hair color.

The little prince only stared up at his father, then let out a cute little sneeze, making Claude grimace.

"Wow. Right straight to my face, huh, bub?" He said, wiping his face. The little prince only giggled at that.

"You...you really take after your mother, personality wise. You both love watching me suffer."

Claude lightly touched the prince's nose, eliciting another loud giggle. He played with his son for a while, putting him on his tummy while they're both on the carpeted floor and Claude rolling a ball towards him.

And when his back can't handle being hunched on the floor for too long, the King of Almyra picked up his son and danced with him, with a mix of flying wyvern game.

It resulted to a lot of giggling and some farting from the little prince.

Talk about being bodily expressive.

Karim popped his head in to check on his older brother, carrying a bowl of fruit some time later. He found them settled down in the couch, reading some baby books Seteth had especially made for them.

Little Prince Khalil made a happy burbling noise when he saw his Uncle, reaching out his tiny hands at him.

"Hey, bub." Karim greeted him. "I see you like being with the best and most handsome Uncle in the world. You're such a smart baby."

Claude grimaced at his brother. "What brings you here? Don't you have work as Prince somewhere else? Or how about finally get a move on and get married so you'd have your own kid?"

Karim plopped down on the seat next to them, offering the bowl to his nephew. "Bibi sent me to check on you two. And told me to get these for this angelic baby that I can't believe is also your offspring."

Karim cooed at Khalil, pinching the plump cheeks as the prince looked down into the bowl and slapped his tiny hands into the assortment of fruits, curious of their shape and texture.

"Seriously. Get your own kid." Claude huffed.

"Eh, when the time's right. Maybe in a few more months. Or maybe next year, I dunno...Holst doesn't seem to be ready to part with his sister yet. I don't want to live in Fodlan. I'm sure you're going to dump the Duke Riegan job on me..."

"Hey, we're part of that family tree. Be more thankful to it, because if it wasn't for that blood that run in our veins, you wouldn't have met her at all." Claude chided him. "Though, I honestly have no idea what Hilda saw in you. I thought Bibi was pulling my leg. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing before since I know Hilda..."

"I could ask the same to you. What did Bibi saw in you?"

Claude only rolled his eyes as he helped his son eat the fruits, though the prince is mostly sucking on them. Karim bemusedly watch the famously dubbed King of Unification try to wrestle the bowl safely away from his son before the prince could throw it down the floor. He may have saved a land a year or so ago, now he's reduced to saving a carpet and a bowl from his son.

After their little snack, the siblings decided to play with the little prince again, even though it's his nap time.

They can't get enough of that cute laughter.

Until the little prince decided to kind of vomit all over his father's clothes.

Making the two men with him panic.

"Oh shhh..." Claude restrained himself from cursing out loud as he handed the baby to his brother and took off his robes quickly while Karim tried to calm down his nephew, who is still kind of on the verge of puking.

"Why is he vomiting?" Karim asked, looking over at the baby and saw some dribble of whatever it is at the corner of his lips.

"We probably played too much." Claude replied as he threw his robes to one side and wiped off his son's dribble with a handkerchief. The little prince looked at his father, then at his uncle, as he rubbed his eyes and both men notice him starting to get upset.

"Are you sure? He shouldn't have vomited that much from that..."

"I don't know, ok?"

"Hey, what's with the ruckus?" They heard Jeralt say as he entered the room, followed by Linhardt and Hasan.

"Uh, the baby puked." Karim told him. "They probably played too much...or so Khalid says."

Claude shot his brother a glare, not liking the fact that his brother tried to weasel his way out of this mess.

"Why are you still playing with him? Jeez. It's suppose to be nap time for him already..." Jeralt told them. "Didn't Byleth told you about his nap time schedule?"

The old mercenary went over and took the little prince, who is ready to make a fuss for whatever reason. He gently patted the baby's back to ease whatever had upset his stomach and soon, the little prince is sound asleep in his grandfather's arms, snuggled close to him.

The siblings only watched him in awe, being completely reminded that this stern looking man had raised Byleth and had to deal with all of this baby stuff on his own.

"Don't play with babies as soon as they finished eating whatever it is that you fed them." Jeralt scolded the two of them. "Let them rest. And burp them properly if needed, even if they didn't particularly consumed milk. And let them have their nap time."

"Reminds me of that time Khalid uncontrollably peed all over me when I tossed him too high." Hasan said wistfully. "Probably due to excitement. Tiana got really gassy from laughing too much at that."

Claude scowled at his father while Karim snorted at that.

"Yeah, thanks for telling everyone about a memory I don't even remember because I was a baby." Claude told his father, annoyed, before turning to Linhardt. "What brought you here?"

"Oh, I was going to report my findings on that removal research you asked me to do but hearing about Your Majesty's childhood is much more interesting..."

"No, my childhood is definitely not that interesting."

"Did Bibi ever puked on you or anything, Jeralt?" Hasan asked curiously. 

"No, she's a really easy baby to deal with." Jeralt replied as he gently rocked the little prince in his arms. "Well behaved and all. The real problem started when she got acquainted with a certain boy and decided at an early age that she likes him."

"Oh...so she never cried or got fussy, huh? Must be nice to have a sweet baby like that. I had to deal with two messy princes."

"Hey, Mother said I wasn't messy." Karim said defensively.

"Oh, you most certainly are. Like your brother."

Jeralt's lips thinned at that, getting painfully reminded of Byleth's condition, and Claude had to step in, looking at his father-in-law.

"Aw come on, Dad." Claude grinned at him, relishing the fact that he no longer have to call him Uncle. "You love me."

"I wouldn't stretch my fondness that far, kid."

"Why is everyone standing around like as if a crime happened here?" Byleth asked from the doorway, with Tiana and Judith next to her. The two older women have just finished doing some shopping for the baby and wanted to dress him up when they chanced upon Byleth returning from her work.

"Looks like serious discussion." Judith commented.

"Serious is the wrong word to describe Almyran men who have congregated in a room." Tiana told her as she looked at the men inside the room, noticing her grandson in Jeralt's arms. "More like, they have no idea how to calm a baby down and had to ask a professional for help."

"That's not exactly what happened..." Jeralt started slowly, trailing off when Hasan shot him a quick shake of the head.

Huh. They didn't want to tell the ladies about the misshap?

Why?

Because it's a minor thing or is it for them to make fun of Claude later on, just them men?

 _"The baby puked because they played too much."_ Sothis whispered in Byleth's ears. _"They wanted to keep him awake for a few minutes more before letting him have his nap. Thankfully your father came in and things got resolved."_

Byleth looked at her husband and Claude instantly knew some old divine being have snitched on him.

Seriously, Sothis? Can't you side with him for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.🥺  
> See you all in the next one maybe? Idk.  
> Still have to rest and think of other ways for them to fall stupidly in love


End file.
